Justice
by Ryuukira Sekai
Summary: Keadilan? Apa hal itu ada di dunia busuk ini? Kejahatan meraja lela, yang kuat menindas sedangkan yang lemah di tindas. Apa itu dapat di sebut keadilan? Aku membenci dunia yang seperti itu. Aku telah memutuskan, tak peduli apa yang menghalangiku, aku akan merubah Dunia ini dengan jalanku sendiri. (Bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Justice**

 **Crossover :**

 **Naruto X Akame Ga Kill**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Akame Ga Kill © Takahiro dan Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **Justice © Ryuukira Sekai**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : ...? x ...?**

 **Warning : Author Newbie, Typo Bertebaran, Super OOC, Semi-Canon, AU, AR dan masih banyak lainnya**

 **Summary :**

Keadilan? Apa hal itu ada di dunia busuk ini? Kejahatan meraja lela, yang kuat menindas sedangkan yang lemah di tindas. Apa itu dapat di sebut keadilan? Aku membenci dunia yang seperti itu. Aku telah memutuskan, tak peduli apa yang menghalangiku, aku akan merubah Dunia ini dengan jalanku sendiri. (Bad Summary)

* * *

" **Remember this, '** **Don't Like, Don't Read'!** **"**

* * *

 **...::: STORY START :::...**

* * *

 **Chapter 01 : Beginning**

Ibu Kota Kekaisaran. Sebuah tempat yang terdengar sangat hebat. Anak-anak atau orang yang pertama kali mendengarnya pasti berpikir kalau Kota itu adalah Kota yang makmur, sejahtera dan bebas dari segala hal buruk.

Padahal kenyataannya, pikiran seperti itu adalah kebalikan dari keadaan kota yang sebenarnya. Makmur? Hanya dari kelihatannya. Sejahtera? Hanya ada dalam mimpi. Bebas dari hal buruk? Justru Ibu Kota adalah sarangnya Kejahatan.

Bisnis Pelacuran, Pembunuhan, Penyalahgunaan kekuasaan dan Penindasan adalah sedikit dari sekian banyaknya bentuk kejahatan di Kota ini. Kota Besar ini tidak lebih dari kandang Babi.

Di perintah oleh Kaisar dari garis keturunan kerajaan yang sah dan bersajaha pada masa-masanya, tapi sayangnya dia masih anak kecil dan polos, terlalu mudah di manipulasi. Seseorang yang memanipulasinya adalah Mentri sekaligus penasehat Pribadi.

Rakyat tidak ada yang berani menentang. Satu protesan, tidak, bahkan satu pembicaraan yang menjelekkan Pemerintahan harus di bayar dengan nyawa. Tapi tidak selamanya rakyat tinggal diam.

Awalnya hanya beberapa orang yang membelot dari kerajaan, tapi lama-kelamaan semakin berkembang dan membentuk sebuah pasukan di luar daerah kekaisaran yang di sebuat dengan Revolution Army. Tapi pasukan itu hanya akan mengantarkan nyawa jika bergerak tanpa mengetahui keadaan di dalam kota, jadi mereka membentuk sebuah Kelompok yang bertugas mengawasi keadaan Kota. Selain mengumpulkan informasi, mereka juga melakukan 'tugas' kecil untuk 'membersihkan' sumber masalah.

Kelompok itu di beri nama ...Night Raid.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Teigu. Sebuah senjata yang di buat dari berbagai macam benda Legenda di Dunia. Senjata ini sangat langka dan hanya terdapat 48 di dunia. Sayangnya, saat peperangan ratusan tahun yang lalu, beberapa Teigu hancur dan tidak dapat di buat ulang.

Saat ini, di alun-alun kota. Terdapat tiga perempuan sedang bertarung. Ah tambahan, satu 'hewan peliharaan'. Pertarungan dua lawan satu, memang terlihat agak tidak adil. Tapi saat melihat pertarungannya, kau akan menarik kembali pemikiranmu.

Gadis serba Pink, mulai dari rambut, Mata serta pakaiannya, semuanya berwarna Pink. Rambut panjangnya di ikat Twintails. Dia adalah salah satu anggota Night Raid, namanya Mine. Dia memegang sebuah senjata yang mirip seperti Senapan, sebuah Teigu. Roman Artillery : Pumpkin.

Gadis yang serba Ungu, Rambut, Mata serta pakaiannya. Rambut Ungu panjangnya tergerai. Entah Night Raid memang suka menyamakan penampilan mereka dengan satu warna saja atau apa entahlah. Dia adalah anggota Night Raid yang lain, namanya Sheele. Dia memegang sebuah Teigu yang memiliki bentuk persis seperti Gunting, hanya saja dalam ukuran Manusia. Cutter Of Creation : Extase.

Gadis berambut Orange dan Mata senada dengan rambut panjangnya yang di ikat Ponytail serta menggunakan Armor Besi. Seorang Imperial Army, Seryu Ubiquitous. Di sampingnya berdiri seekor anjing, etto~, ralat, bahkan makhluk itu tidak mirip dengan seekor anjing. Makhluk berbulu putih itu adalah Teigu berbasis Organisme. Magical Beast Transformation : Hekatonkheires, atau lebih sering di panggilnya 'Coro'.

Pertarungannya berlangsung sengit, sampai akhirnya Seryu meneriakkan sebuah kata dan membuat Coro memasuki mode rahasianya (AN : Lupa namanya). Badan Coro membesar dan bulunya menjadi merah.

Mine tertangkap oleh tangan besar Coro, tapi beruntung Sheele memotong lengan Coro sehingga Mine selamat. Sheele berdiri di depan Mine yang telungkup di permukaan lantai.

 **'Dor!'**

Sheele tertembak di bawah jantung. Mungkin masih dapat selamat, tapi sepertinya itu mustahil saat Coro membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar berusaha memakan Sheele. Kemungkinan selamat, sudah memasuki angka Zero, hanya keajaiban yang dapat menyelamatkannya. Atau ...

 **'Syuut!'**

Sebuah Kunai bercabang tiga melesat dari arah Hutan menuju Mine dan Sheele. Sedikit lagi, ujung Kunai itu akan mengenai wajah Mine , tapi ...

 **'Bliizzt!'**

Semuanya terjadi dalam hitungan milidetik. Bahkan tidak dapat di lihat oleh mata telanjang.

Seseorang muncul tiba-tiba dengan posisi berlutut di antara Mine dan Sheele dengan tangan yang menggenggam gagang Kunai yang hampir mengenai dahi Mine. Orang itu menggunakan mantel bertudung berwarna coklat. Wajahnya juga tidak terlihat karena di tutupi oleh Topeng Putih bermotif Rubah.

Salah satu tangan di letakkan di kepala Mine dan satunya lagi menggenggam pergelangan kaki Sheele.

 **'Blizztt!'**

Coro menutup mulutnya, tapi tidak ada apa-apa di mulutnya. Dua anggota Night Raid, beserta orang yang muncul dan menghilang bagaikan kilat telah menghilang tanpa jejak.

Seryu meraung marah. Dia telah kehilangan kedua lengannya, sekarang dua korbannya menghilang tiba-tiba. Bersamaan dengan raungan Seryu, Coro juga ikut meraung marah karena 'cemilan'nya menghilang. Rauangan itu terdengar sampai radius 3 KM.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di atas Hutan yang jauh dari kehidupan Manusia. Tiba-tiba muncul tiga orang di udara. "Kenapa malah muncul di udara?" gumam orang yang menyelamatkan mereka dari maut, tapi sekarang kembali di hadapkan dengan maut. Mine baru menyadari satu hal saat dia merasakan terpaan angin di tubuhnya. Mereka jatuh dari ketinggian puluhan meter dari permukaan tanah.

"Kyaaa!" Mine menjerit histeris. Sheele tidak melakukan apa-apa, sepertinya dia sudah pingsan, entahlah. Orang misterius yang menolong mereka berdua menggenggam tangan Mine.

Mine tidak sempat bereaksi saat tubuhnya di tarik mendekat. Orang itu memiringkan tubuhnya, badan Mine menempel pada punggung orang tersebut. "Pegangan yang erat!" perintah orang tersebut. Mine tidak punya pilihan lain dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher orang yang tidak di kenalnya. Orang tersebut menggendong tubuh Sheele gaya Bridal.

 **'Blizzt!'**

Mereka kembali berteleport. Kali ini ketinggiannya hanya beberapa meter, tapi tidak mengubah fakta kalau mereka masih jatuh. "Pegangan! Ini akan sedikit bergoncang" orang itu kembali memerintah Mine.

Mine mengeratkan pelukannya. Orang tersebut mendarat di dahan pohon yang paling dekat. Tapi dahannya malah patah, sehingga mereka kembali jatuh, setidaknya jatuh kali ini tidak akan membuat mati, paling hanya luka memar.

Orang itu menempelkan kakinya yang di lapisi oleh sepatu hitam pada batang pohon. Kecepatan jatuh kini mulai menurun dan permukaan tinggal sedikit lagi. Orang itu membuat batang pohon tadi sebagai pijakan dan melakukan lompatan kepohon yang lain. Rupanya dia menyadari kalau batang pohon yang dia gunakan sebagai tempat berpijak tadi, di bawahnya terdapat sebuah rawa yang di penuhi buaya.

Orang itu berpijak dari satu dahan, dan melompat kedahan yang lainnya. Begitu seterusnya sampai mereka berhasil menjauh dari area rawa dan berada di Hutan dengan rumput Hijau yang luas.

Orang itu menghentikan kegiatan berpindah dahannya dan mendarat di permukaan berumput. Dia berlutut dan meletakkan tubuh Sheele. Mine turun dari punggungnya.

Orang misterius tersebut menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon besar di dekatnya dengan nafas yang putus-putus.

Mine memandang orang yang menyelamatkannya penuh selidik. "Uhuk!" mendengar suara batuk itu, Mine langsung mengingat sahabatnya, Sheele. Mine berlutut di samping kiri Sheele. "Sheele! Sheele, kau bisa mendengarku?" ucap Mine panik.

Sheele membuka matanya tapi dia tidak dapat melihat wajah Mine dengan jelas. Dia kehilangan kcamatanya entah di mana. "Aku tidak ap—. Uhuk!" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sheele kembali terbatuk. Kini darah keluar dari mulutunya.

"Sheele. Bertahanlah, Sheele!" ucap Mine semakin panik. "Lukanya cukup parah" orang yang menyelamatkan mereka tadi duduk bersimpuh di samping kanan Sheele.

Orang itu menekankan tangannya pada tempat Sheele tertembak. Sheele menggeram kesakitan. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, breng—" "Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya memastikan apakah peluru tadi masih berada di dalam tubuhnya" perkataan pedas Mine terhenti di tenggorokannya saat orang itu memotong kalimatnya.

"Dia beruntung peluru tadi hanya hampir mengenai jantungnya. Satu-satunya masalah adalah mustahil menutup lukanya dengan peralatan seadanya. Tapi jika dibiarkan terus, dia akan kehabisan darah dan mati" ucap orang itu menganalisis Sheele.

Mine yang mendengar kata 'mati' terucap dari orang di depannya, terdiam. "Kumohon, sembuhkan, Sheele. Aku akan melakukan apapun, tapi jangan biarkan dia mati" ucap Mine memohon.

Dua jari, telunjuk dan tengah terulur kekepala Mine. Dua jari itu di gunakan untuk menyentil dahi Mine. Mine mengaduh pelan dan memegangi dahinya seraya matanya memandang pada sang pelaku.

"Siapa bilang aku akan membiarkannya?" ucap orang tersebut. Orang tersebut melepaskan sarung tangan kulit di tangan kanannya. Orang itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas luka Sheele.

"Tahanlah sebentar, ini akan sedikit menyakitkan" ucap orang itu. Mine, walaupun di dalam gelapnya hutan. Dia dapat melihat bola mata Ungu dengan simbol pentagram Bintang pada irisnya, dari lubang pada topeng yang di kenakan orang di depannya.

Mine menatap tangan kanan orang tersebut yang berada di atas luka Sheele. Telapak tangan itu memancarkan sebuah aura Ungu gelap. Sheele meringis kesakitan dan badannya bergetar. "Tahan tubuhnya!" perintah orang itu. Mine melihat Sheele yang menggeliat berusaha bangun. Karena tidak punya pilihan, Mine menekan bahu Sheele, mencegahnya agar tidak bangun.

Aura ungu mulai meredup sampai akhirnya menghilang. Orang itu menjauhkan tangannya dan kembali memasang sarung tangan kulitnya dengan cepat. Luka Sheele, entah bagaimana sudah menutup sepenuhnya. Sheele juga sudah berhenti menggeliat. Matanya terpejam dan terdengar suara dengkuran halus, Sheele tertidur begitu saja.

Mine menjauhkan tangannya dan memandang luka Sheele. Matanya membulat tidak percaya lalu memandang pada orang di depannya. "Bagaimana bisa? Siapa sebenarnya kau?" tanya Mine.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya. Tapi yang lebih penting, temanmu dapat selamat" ucap orang itu. Orang itu kembali mengangkat tubuh Sheele ala Bridal Style. "Bisa kau tunjukkan markasmu? Kita harus mengantar temanmu ketempat yang aman. Disin sama sekali tidak aman" ucap orang itu lagi.

Mine terlihat ragu menjawab, dan seperti mengerti dengan apa yang sedang di pikirkan Mine, orang itu menambahkan. "Aku memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan kalian. Jadi, jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membocorkan perihal markas rahasia kalian pada Empire Army"

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu. Kita ada di mana?" tanya Mine. "Bagian barat hutan kekaisaran, satu setengah Kilometer dari perbatasan Ibu Kota" ucap orang itu.

"Jadi begitu, berarti ..." Mine memikirkan kemana arah yang benar. "...kesini!" Mine berlari saat sudah menemukan jalan pulangnya. Laki-laki yang menggendong Sheele ikut berlari mengikuti Mine dari belakang.

Selama belasan menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat persembunyian kelompok pembunuh, Night Raid. "Jadi begini markas Night Raid. Besar~" ucap laki-laki itu kagum. Mine memegang punggungnya karena merasa penat. Dia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yang penting. Teigu miliknya dan milik Sheele tertinggal di medan pertarungan.

Laki-laki itu menyadari raut wajah panik Mine. Dia akhirnya juga mengerti apa yang kurang dari mereka berdua. "Pegangi dia!" laki-laki itu menyerahkan tubuh Sheele untuk dipapah oleh Mine.

Mine menerima tubuh Sheele, tapi karena kehabisan tenaga, dia terduduk di tanah dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan bagi Sheele. "Aku akan segera kembali" setelah mengatakan itu, laki-laki itu menghilang secepat kilat. Mine melihat selembar kertas kecil yang jatuh ke permukaan berumput. Kertas di isi oleh Simbol yang sangat rumit.

Mine mengambil kertas itu dan memperhatikannya. "Kertas apa ini?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seryu Ubiquitous duduk bersandar di samping air mancur dengan lengan yang buntung. Coro yang sudah kembali keukuran normal duduk di pangkuan Seryu. Sekumpulan Imperial Army sudah berada di sana dan berjaga-jaga dan ada beberapa yang melakukan pencarian di sekitar area.

Di atas gerobak kayu, terdapat dua Teigu milik anggota Night Raid. Gunting dan Senapan. Seorang penjaga yang di tugaskan menjaga Teigu itu bersandar di samping gerobak.

"Oi, Ojii-chan!" penjaga itu langsung terkejut dan membalikkan badannya tiba-tiba. Imperial Army yang berada di sekitar gerobak mengambil posisi siaga bertarung. Tiba-tiba saja, entah bagaimana, seseorang muncul dan duduk di atas gerobak dengan tangan yang memegang gagang Extase. Sedangkan Pumpkin di gantungkan di bahunya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjagakan dua benda ini untukku. Aku ambil ya? Jaa ne~" setelah mengatakan itu, gerobak itu hancur oleh makhluk besar berwarna Putih. Coro sudah memasuki mode bertarungnya.

Saat Coro berdiri, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang tadi. Sekali lagi, Seryu Ubiquitous meraung marah bersamaan dengan Coro. Padalah tadi sudah berpikir untuk mengikhlaskan anggota Night Raid kabur asalkan mendapatkan Teigu mereka, tapi sekarang Teigunya malah di bawa orang lain.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu, laki-laki misterius itu meninggalkan Mine dan Sheele. Tepat lima menit, tiba-tiba orang itu kembali muncul di depan Mine. Mine berjengit kaget.

"Ini Teigu kalian" laki-laki itu menancapkan Extase di tanah dan memberikan Pumpkin pada Mine. "Terima kasih" ucap Mine lalu mengambil Pumpkin dari tangan orang tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi" ucap orang itu lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju hutan. "Ano .." langkah kaki laki-laki itu terhenti dan menoleh pada Mine. "Aku ingin tahu alasanmu membantu kami" ucap Mine. Laki-laki itu berbalik menghadap Mine.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi. Aku memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan kalian" ucap Laki-laki itu. "Kalau begitu, apakah kau ingin bergabung dengan Night Raid?" tanya Mine.

"Heh? Aku?" ucap laki-laki itu dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri. Mine tidak menjawab dan memandang laki-laki itu serius. Laki-laki itu memasang posisi berpikir. "Entahlah, tapi kurasa tidak bisa" ucap laki-laki itu kurang yakin.

"Eh? Tapi kenapa? Bukannya tujuanmu sama dengan kami?" tanya Mine mendesak. Melihat kemampuan laki-laki di depannya ini, membuatnya yakin kalau laki-laki ini cocok menjadi anggota seperti Tatsumi. Leone membujuk Tatsumi untuk bergabung saat pemuda berambut coklat itu menunjukkan potensinya. Jadi kenapa Mine tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Pemuda di depannya memiliki kekuatan istimewa yang sangat menakjubkan, berteleportasi, menyembuhkan dan mungkin masih banyak lagi kekuatan dari pemuda di depannya ini.

"Tujuan kita memang sama, ingin merubah Ibu Kota. Tapi aku ..." laki-laki itu menghentikan perkataannya dan menoleh ke arah lain. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasanku" ucap laki-laki itu lagi menyesal.

Mine ingin mengajukan pertanyaan lain yang mungkin bisa membujuk pemuda itu bergabung dengan Night Raid. Kunai bercabang tiga yang di tempelkan di ikat pinggang pemuda itu bercahaya redup.

"HUUWAAA, TOLONG AKU!"

Mereka berdua menatap kelangit. Seorang anak berambut Hitam dengan mata Biru terjatuh dari langit. Pemuda di depan Mine melompat dan menangkap tubuh anak berambut Hitam itu dalam pelukannya.

Laki-laki bertopeng itu mendarat dengan mulus. Pemuda bertopeng itu menurunkan anak kecil itu. "Kau ini, bermain-main lagi di Laboratoruim. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, alat-alat itu belum kusempurnakan. Dan juga, energimu di tubuhmu masih belum banyak. Bagaimana kalau kau terluka?" ucap pemuda itu memarahi anak kecil itu.

Anak kecil itu memiliki rambut Hitam jabrik, matanya berwarna Hitam malam. Umurnya di perkirakan sekitar 8 tahun. "Tapi kau membuat semua orang menjadi khawatir. Belum lagi Kyuu-nee dan Ruko-nee, dia sangat mencemaskanmu. Kenapa kau malah marah padaku?" ucap anak kecil itu kesal.

Pemuda itu berjongkok dan meletakkan salah satu tangannya di atas kepala anak itu. "Aku minta maaf karena membuat kalian khawatir. Aku juga minta maaf karena memarahimu. Tapi aku marah karena khawatir dengan keselamatanmu, Menma" ucap pemuda.

"Ajari aku jurus baru atau berikan aku alat bertarung, baru aku akan memaafkanmu" tawar anak itu. Pemuda itu ingin melayangkan protes. "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu dan aku akan sedikit 'bermain-main' dengan proyekmu" seringaian tercetak jelas di bibir anak kecil yang di sebut Menma saat menatap Mine. Menma kembali memandang Pemuda di depannya. "Plus aku juga akan memberitahukannya pada Kyuu-nee dan Ruko-nee kalau kau selingkuh" ucap Menma.

Mendengar ucapan anak kecil di depannya, membuat kening Mine berkedut. "Apa maksudmu, anak kecil! Aku bahkan tida tau namanya, kenapa kau bicara seenaknya?" teriak Mine marah.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang dan berdiri. Digetok kepala Menma pelan membuat, membuat Menma mengaduh pelan dan memegangi puncak kepalanya.

"Kau ini masih kecil, tapi sudah menjadi negosiator yang berbahaya. Apalagi kalau dewasa" ucap pemuda lesu. "Jawabannya?" tagih Menma serius. "Satu jurus tingkat C dan tidak lebih dari itu" putus Pemuda itu pasrah.

"Lumayan, tapi kalau boleh tingkat B saja ya?"

"Setuju dengan jurus tingkat C atau rahasia kecilmu aku bocorkan pada semuanya?"

Mendengar itu, wajah Menma memucat. "Jangan lakukan! Baiklah, jurus tingkat C tapi jangan bocorkan hal memalukan itu. Deal?" ucap Menma merengek.

"Deal" ucap pemuda itu puas. Beberapa detik berlalu, Menma kembali buka suara.

"Oh iya, Nii-chan. Tadi aku bilang kalau perempuan itu selingkuhanmu, kenapa kau tidak menyangkal? Apa jangan-jangan kau memang menjalin hubungan di belakang Kyuu-nee dan Ruko-nee?"

"Hey, jangan asal bicara, Bocah!" teriak Mine kesal.

Kali ini sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Menma. "Dia bahkan tidak tau namaku dan wajahku. Sudah pasti jawabannya tidak" ucap pemuda itu dingin. Sepertinya Mood-nya sudah hancur.

 **'DOR!' 'DOR!'**

"Oi, kalian berdua! Jangan mengabaikanku" ucap Mine setelah menembakkan Pumpkin dengan lintasan peluru yang tinggal sedikit lagi dari telinga mereka. Mereka mengangkat tangan dan merinding ngeri.

"Aku tidak mau dia jadi Kekasihmu, dia lebih mengerikan dari Kyuu-nee dan Ruko-nee" ucap Menma gugup pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Teruslah ingatkan aku mulai dari sekarang" balas Pemuda itu sama gugupnya dengan Menma.

"Aku mau bertanya, siapa kalian berdua?" tanya Mine mengintimidasi mereka dengan mengarahkan laras Pumpkin pada 'Alat' vital kaum adam. "Aku akan jawab, tapi sebelum itu lihat dulu kebelakangmu" ucap Pemuda yang menolongnya.

Mine menyeringai meremehkan. "Kau pikir aku akan tertipu oleh trik kecil untuk melarikan dirimu, heh? Sayang sekali" ucap Mine sambil memposisikan jarinya di pelatuk Pumpkin, bersiap menembak.

Menma terlihat sangat tenang, hal itu mungkin wajar karena dia tidak di targetkan oleh Mine. Tapi Pemuda di depannya juga sangat tenang, dan ini aneh. Dia di todong di alat Vitalnya tapi tidak takut.

Mine mendecih. "Akan aku hitung sampai tiga, jika tidak menjawab aku akan mulai menembak" ucap Mine memberi peringatan. Mereka berdua sama-sama terlihat tenang. Mine kembali mendecih karena merasa di remehkan.

"Satu" Mereka masih tenang.

"Dua" Sama sekali tidak ada perubahan.

"Ti—"

Terdengar suara kakii yang berlali ke arah mereka. Mine memutar tubuhnya dan menodongkan senjatanya ke sumber suara. Mine dapat melihat Akame dan Lubbock berlali ke arah mereka.

"Bantuan sudah datang, tapi kesempatan kabur terbuka lebar" mendengar itu, Mine menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Pemuda itu sedang memegang bahu Menma sedang tangan satunya lagi menggenggam Kunai cabang Tiga.

"Tunggu, jangan kab—"

"Jaa ne, Night Raid"

 **'Blizzt!'**

Mereka berdua menghilang. Akame dan Lubbock menghampiri Mine dengan wajah khawatir.

Akame adalah seorang gadis manis dengan wajah datar. Rambut Hitam mencapai paha dengan poni rata. Matanya berwarna Merah bagaikan darah. Pakaiannya terlihat seperti pakaian sekolah. Kemeja ketat berwarna Hitam dengan dasi Merah dan Rok Hitam dengan ikat pinggang berwarna Merah. Salah satu anggota Night Raid. Pemilik Teigu berbahaya. One Cut Killer : Murasame. Sebuah Teigu yang memilik bentuk Katana Panjang dengan aura kegelapan. Satu Tebasan berujung kematian, itulah motto dari Teigu ini.

Lubbock adalah laki-laki konyol dan juga mesum. Rambut Hijau pendek dan mata yang sama berwarna Hijau. Pakaiannya adalah Kaos Putih dan celana Hitam panjang serta Mantel Hijau. Salah satu anggota Night Raid yang lain. Pemilik Teigu yang memilik bentuk seperti kawat tipis tapi sangat kuat dan tidak dapat di potong oleh apapun. Infinite Uses : Cross Tail. Teigu ini berasal dari Naga Legendaris yang hidup di dunia bagian timur. Kawat ini berasal dari jaringan yang ada di sekitar Jantungnya.

"Mine, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akame. "Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Mine.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Sheele?" tanya Lubbock. "Dia tadi terluk—"

"Apa dua orang tadi yang melakukan ini?" ucap Akame dingin, memotong ucapan Mine. "Bukan!" sangkal Mine cepat.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lubbock. "Akan aku ceritakan di dalam. Sheele membutuhkan istirahat" ucap Mine lalu mencoba berdiri, tapi dirinya hampir terjatuh jika saja Lubbock tidak menahannya dan memapahnya menuju Markas. Akame menggendong Sheele di punggungnya dan membawa Extase sekaligus. Sungguh perempuan yang perkasa.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pemuda bertopeng dan Menma muncul di dalam ruangan luas dengan berbagai macam peralatan seperti tabung Kimia, Cairan berbagai warna, potongan tubuh dari Danger Beast dan berbagai alat pertarungan.

"Letakkan Kunai itu pada tempatnya" perintah pemuda itu pada Menma. Menma memandang Kunai di tangannya tidak rela. "Boleh kusimpan?" tanya Menma.

"Letakkan pada tempatnya, Kunai itu masih dalam percobaan. Akan aku berikan padamu jika sudah di sempurnakan" ucap pemuda itu. "Janji ya?" tanya Menma antusias. "Aku janji" ucap Pemuda itu cuek. Menma tersenyum puas dan berjalan kesisi ruangan yang di penuhi oleh berbagai senjata aneh.

Pemuda itu menyingkap tudung mantelnya, memperlihatkan rambut Blonde bergaya Spike. Pemuda itu berjalan kesamping ruangan dan menggantungkan mantelnya pada tempatnya. Pemuda itu melepaskan Topengnya dan berjalan ke meja yang berada di sisi samping lain ruangan ini.

Di lihat dari wajahnya, pemuda itu di perkirakan berusia sekitar 18 tahun. Matanya berwarna Merah Ruby. Dan terdapat tiga garis tipis pada masing-masing pipinya.

Pemuda itu meletakkan topeng putih tadi di dalam laci pada Meja Kayu miliknya. Pemuda tersebut memandang pada Menma. Menma sedang memandangi berbagai macam senjata yang terpajang di dinding, mulai dari ukuran kecil sampi ukuran sedang. Seperti Pedang, Kunai, Pisau dan Tombak. Sisi yang di lihat Menma adalah sisi persenjataan jarak dekat.

"Menma, kita harus cepat-cepat ke atas. Sebelum mereka berdu—"

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Dan darimana saja kalian berdua?"

Naruto dan Menma terdiam dan memandang pada satu-satunya pintu di tempat ini. Di sana berdiri dua orang gadis cantik yang berbeda penampilan. Salah satu memiliki rambut berwarna Merah Crimson panjang lurus sampai pinggang dengan mata senada dengan rambut. Satunya lagi berwarna Blonde ikat Twintail dan mata berwarna Sapphire.

Mereka berdua melipat tangan mereka di bawah dada sehingga dada mereka yang ukuran tidak terlalu besar terlihat menggelembung. Ekspresi mereka terlihat mengintimidasi meminta penjelasan.

"Jelaskan, apa yang kau lakukan disini Menma-kun?" tanya gadis berambut Blonde dengan menatap Menma tajam. Menma meneguk ludahnya.

"Begitu juga kau!" gadis berambut Crimson memandang Pemuda yang belum di sebutkan namanya tajam. Pemuda yang di maksud meneguk ludahnya yang terasa berat. "Kau harus menjelaskan, kemana saja kau dari tadi? Dan tidak boleh ada kebohongan atau kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya..."

Kedua pasang mata gadis itu menatap Pemuda itu. "...Kau mengerti, ...

.

.

.

.

.

... **Naruto-kun**?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **...::: To Be Countinued :::...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saya kembali lagi dengan cerita Baru! Oh Iya, Fict ini Request dari Reader pemilik akun Arief beberapa hari yang lalu. Bagaimana menurut kalian Fictnya? Sangat hancur bukan? hehehe :v

Saya merasa pasti ada yang menganggap saya Author tidak bertanggung jawab. Sudah dua Fict yang terlantar. Kini tambah satu lagi. Well, itu memang kenyataannya. Tapi saya selalu berusaha untuk mengetik jika ada waktu dan Ide yang melintas di perempatan jalan(?) –maksudnya di otak.

Dan saya juga masih sangat baru di Fandom AGK. Salam kenal bagi penghuni lama! #PLAK.

Lupakan yang di atas. Intinya saya ingin minta bantuan koreksinya jika terdapat kesalahan di Fict ini. Misalnya penulisan nama Teigu atau nama karakter. Maklum masih baru, tehe~

Sampai jumpa lagi di Chapter berikutnya, atau mungkin di Fict yang lainnya. Saya Ryuukira Sekai pamit undur diri, salam Fanfiction ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ryuukira Sekai. Log Out. Harasho~ ^_^**


	2. Blood In The Night

**Justice**

 **Crossover :**

 **Naruto X Akame Ga Kill**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Akame Ga Kill © Takahiro dan Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **Justice © Ryuukira Sekai**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy and Humor (Very Garing)**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x ...?**

 **Warning : Author Newbie, Typo Bertebaran, Maybe OC, OOC, Semi-Canon, AU, AR dan masih banyak lainnya**

 **Summary :**

Keadilan? Apa hal itu ada di dunia busuk ini? Kejahatan meraja lela, yang kuat menindas sedangkan yang lemah di tindas. Apa itu dapat di sebut keadilan? Aku membenci dunia yang seperti itu. Aku telah memutuskan, tak peduli apa yang menghalangiku, aku akan merubah Dunia ini dengan jalanku sendiri. (Bad Summary)

* * *

" **Remember this, '** **Don't Like, Don't Read'!** **"**

* * *

 **...::: STORY START :::...**

* * *

 **Chapter 02 : Blood In The Night**

"Jelaskan, apa yang kau lakukan disini Menma-kun?" tanya gadis berambut Blonde dengan menatap Menma tajam. Menma meneguk ludahnya.

"Begitu juga kau!" gadis berambut Crimson memandang Pemuda yang belum di sebutkan namanya tajam. Pemuda yang di maksud meneguk ludahnya yang terasa berat. "Kau harus menjelaskan, kemana saja kau dari tadi? Dan tidak boleh ada kebohongan atau kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya..."

Kedua pasang mata gadis itu menatap Pemuda itu. "...Kau mengerti, Naruto-kun?"

Giliran Naruto yang meneguk ludah. 'Bahaya. Aku dalam bahaya' pikir Naruto gugup.

Menma mengangkat tangan dan membuat tiga orang remaja yang ada di sana memandangnya. "Aku kesini hanya untuk melihat-lihat senjata, tapi ada sedikit kecelakaan yang membuatku terkirim ketempat Nii-chan berlatih menggunakan Kunai Teleportation. Jadi Nii-chan menghentikan latihannya dan membawaku pulang" ucap Menma berbohong dengan sangat lancar.

'GOOD JOB, MENMA!' batin Naruto senang.

Kedua perempuan itu berjalan mendekati Naruto. Perempuan berambut Crimson bernama Kyuubi dan yang berambut Blonde adalah Naruko. Mereka berdua menatap Naruto dengan tatapan intimidasi. "Apa benar?" tanya Kyuubi. Naruto menjawabnya dengan anggukan cepat.

"Ne, Menma-kun. Sudah lewat waktu tidur. Kau tidak boleh bergadang, jadi cepat pergi ketempat tidurmu" ucap Naruko seraya memandang Menma dengan senyuman ramah di wajahnya. Entah itu hanya Menma, tapi dia merasa kalau arti dari senyum Naruko adalah hal buruk.

Menma mengangguk ragu lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dinding ruangan ini terbuat dari Besi begitu juga dengan pintunya. Setelah Menma menghilang dari pandangan, Naruko berjalan menuju Pintu dan menutup lalu menguncinya. Sekarang ruangan ini benar-benar menjadi ruangan yang terisolasi dan entah kenapa Naruto merasakan perasaan bahwa akan terjadi hal buruk padanya.

Naruko berjalan menuju Kyuubi dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Kyuubi membalas dengan senyum tipis dan dari pandangan Naruto mereka sedang berkirim kode, perasaan buruk semakin bertambah.

Naruko berdiri di samping Kyuubi dan memandang Naruto. "Sekarang aku mau bertanya sekali lagi, apa benar kau berlatih?" tanya Naruko. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Sou~ka~" setelah mengucapkan itu, ekspresi mereka berdua dalam kecepatan cahaya berubah menjadi datar. Belum sempat Naruto bereaksi karena melihat ekspresi mereka yang sangat cepat berubah, masing-masing dari mereka sudah melancarkan tinju pada perut Naruto secara bersamaan.

 **'DHUAK!'**

Naruto tidak dapat menghindar dan tinju mereka juga sangat kuat sehingga dia terpental sampai menabrak dinding besi di belakangnya dengan sangat keras. Naruto terbaring lemas sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa mau pecah.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengerang sakit. "Di tubuhmu terdapat aroma parfum wanita. Masih mau mengelak?" ucap Kyuubi dingin.

Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri sambil memegangi perut dengan tangan kiri. "Tunggu sebentar, beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskannya" ucap Naruto memohon.

"Ara? Penjelasannya nanti saja, kami mau menghajarmu dulu" ucap Naruko sambil memukulkan tinju kanannya pada telapak tangan kirinya. Kyuubi juga sudah bersiap-siap untuk memukuli Naruto.

'Gawat, aku akan mati' batin Naruto takut setengah mati. Keringat dingin memenuhi wajah Naruto. Naruko dan Kyuubi menyeringai keji dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. 'Seseorang, tolong buatkan surat warisan untukku' batin Naruto miris.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Night Raid—**

Di sebuah ruangan luas yang mirip dengan tempat pertemuan. Seluruh anggota Night Raid kecuali Sheele, telah berkumpul mengelilingi meja kayu yang berbentuk persegi panjang. Tujuan mereka berkumpul adalah untuk mengintrogasi, ralat, menanyai Mine mengenai kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Mari kita Absen orang-orang yang ada di ruangan ini.

Yang pertama, Mine sang pemegang Teigu tipe jarak jauh dan menengah. Roman Houdai (Roman Artillery) : Pumpkin.

Kedua, Akame si pembunuh yang terkenal dengan kekuatannya yang dapat membunuh korban dengan sekali tebasan. Ichizan Hissatsu (One Cut Killer) : Murasame.

Ketiga, Lubbock, pembunuh yang memiliki Teigu berbentuk kawat kaku dan tidak dapat di potong oleh apapun. Senpen Banka (Infinte Uses) : Cross Tail

Keempat, Leone, perempuan berambut Pirang yang memiliki Teigu berbentuk sabuk yang dapat membuat penggunanya menggunakan mode Binatang sekaligus meningkatkan kelima indra. Hyakujuu Ouka (Animal King Form) : Lionelle.

Kelima, Bulat, pria berubuh besar dan juga pengguna Teigu yang berbentuk Pedang, tapi dapat merubah wujud menjadi Armor dengan pertahan yang sangat Kuat. Akki Tenshin (Demon Armor) : Incursio

Keenam, Najenda, sang pemimpin dari Night Raid. Dulunya dia adalah pemimpin dari Imperial Army, sebelum akhirnya dia sadar apa yang seharusnya di lawan. Dulunya pernah menjadi pemilik Pumpkin, sebelum akhirnya di berikan pada Mine.

Ketujuh, Tatsumi, anggota Baru yang bergabung beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia dan dua temannya berasal dari desa miskin, tapi sekarang hanya tersisa dia sendiri karena salah satu sahabatnya telah pergi selamanya, sedangkan teman perempuannya menghilang tanpa kabar sedikutpun. Tatsumi sendiri tidak tau, apakah dia masih hidup atau sudah tewas. Tatsumi Masih belum memiliki Teigu, tapi potensinya cukup memadai untuk bertarung seimbang dengan pengguna Teigu.

Yang tidak hadir adalah Sheele. Karena dia masih harus banyak beristirahat dan memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya. Sang pemegang Teigu berbentuk gunting raksasa. Banbutsu Ryoudan (Cutter of Creation) : Extase.

Posisi duduk mereka adalah sebagai berikut. Mine berada di antara Akame dan Lubbock, berseberangan dengan mereka adalah Najenda yang berada di antara Tatsumi dan Leone. Sedangkan Bulat bersandar di dinding tepat di belakang Najenda.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan sekarang, Mine?" tanya Najenda serius.

Mine mengangguk dan mulai menjelaskan semua hal yang terjadi, mulai dari pertarungan dengan Seryu sampai dirinya di temukan oleh Akame dan Lubbock. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang terlewatkan.

"Biar aku koreksi sedikit. Seseorang misterius yang memiliki kemampuan Teleportasi menyelamatkan kalian berdua. Orang itu juga memiliki kekuatan penyembuhan tingkat atas. Dan satu hal lagi, apa dia terlihat seperti ini ..."

Ucap Najenda sambil melemparkan selebaran ke atas meja. Semua orang yang berada di sana kecuali Najenda memperhatikan selebaran itu.

Pada selebaran yang merupakan poster buronan, terdapat sebuah sketsa kepala seseorang yang menggunakan tudung kepala dan wajahnya di tutupi oleh topeng Rubah. Di bawah sketsa itu terdapat sebuah nama. 'Kitsune', entah itu adalah nama aslinya atau mungkin hanya julukan yang di berikan pemerintah pada orang ini. Tapi di bawah nama itu, juga terdapat tulisan; 'Night Raid'

Di kolom bawahnya terdapat sebuah pernyataan yang berbunyi sebagai berikut. "Kepada siapa saja yang dapat menemukan dan menangkap orang ini lalu menyerahkannya pada kepolisian, maka akan mendapatkan jaminan perlindungan seumur hidup" — tertanda Perdana Mentri Honest.

"Tidak salah lagi, orang ini sangat cocok dengan ciri-ciri yang di sebutkan Mine" ucap Akame berkomentar.

"Jaminan perlindungan seumur hidup? Kerajaan ini sudah benar-benar penuh dengan kebohongan" ucap Leone sinis.

"Jadi orang kerajaan menganggap kalau orang ini merupakan bagian dari kita? Posisi kita malah menjadi rumit" gumam Lubbock.

Tatsumi memandang Najenda. "Boleh aku bertanya? Sebenarnya hal apa yang di lakukan orang ini sehingga dia menjadi buronan?" tanya Tatsumi.

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, sering terjadi kasus pencurian harta milik para penjabat dan beberapa saksi mengatakan kalau mereka melihat orang yang bertopeng dan mengenakan jubah di setiap TKP sebelum terjadinya pencurian. Kurasa mereka berpikir kalau orang inilah yang melakukannya" bukan Najenda, tapi Mine yang menjelaskan.

"Tapi menurut informasi dari seorang informan di kota, harta yang di curi di selalu muncul di tempat-tempat yang membutuhkan bantuan dana, seperti panti asuhan dan orang-orang fakir. Menurutku dia orang yang baik" komentar Najenda.

Mereka diam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Lubbock memecah keheningan. "Oh iya, Najenda-san. Aku baru ingat, kemaren aku mendengar kabar, seorang Algojo gila yang berkeliaran dan membunuh penduduk di kota setiap malam, telah di temukan tewas di depan gerbang Istana kerajaan" ungkap Lubbock.

Mendengar pernyataan Lubbock, semua orang yang mendengarnya terkejut. "Maksudmu, Kubikir Zanku?" tanya Leone. "Siapa lagi Algojo gila yang kerjaannya memenggal kepala di kerajaan ini" ucap Lubbock setengah bercanda.

"Teigunya?" tanya Akame singkat. "Dia di temukan dengan dahi berlubang. Dan Teigunya di nyatakan Hilang" ucap Lubbock.

"Kemungkinan orang yang membunuhnya adalah orang ini, sedangkan Teigu-nya di ambil setelah membunuh Zanku" ucap Najenda memberi pendapat.

"Hal itu mungkin saja. Tapi kalau begitu, artinya kita tidak bisa langsung percaya begitu saja padanya. Kita masih belum tau identitas sebenarnya dari orang ini dan apa niatnya sebenarnya" ucap Mine.

"Mine-san, aku mau menyerahkan sebuah barang" ucap suara di belakang Mine sambil menyodorkan telapak tangannya yang di balut oleh sarung tangan kulit berwarna Hitam kedepan wajah Mine. "Ah, Arigato" ucap Mine tanpa menoleh kebelakang sambil mengambil benda sebesar telapak tangan berbentuk setengah lingkaran dan memperhatikan benda tersebut.

"Ano, Bos. Apa benda ini adalah Teigu?" tanya Mine polos sambil meletakkan benda setengah lingkaran itu di atas meja.

Mereka semua terdiam dengan wajah terkejut, bukan karena melihat benda yang di tunjukkan Mine tapi pada seseorang di belakang Mine.

Akame berdiri dan menodongkan Murasame pada seseorang di belakang Mine. Tatsumi sudah memposisikan pedangnya di depan tubuh. Lubbock juga sudah mempersiapkan Cross Tail miliknya. Leone memasang posisi siaga. Hanya Bulat dan Najenda yang tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Mine mengerjap bingung dengan reaksi mereka semua. Mine mengikuti arah pandangan mereka semua, yaitu kebelakangnya. Mine mengambil Pumpkin yang berada di samping kursinya lalu berdiri dan membidikkannya pada orang yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakangnya tadi.

Orang itu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang menyelamatkan dirinya dan Sheele beberapa jam yang lalu. Dengan pakaian yang sama persis seperti beberapa saat yang lalu; sebuah mantel bertudung dan sebuah topeng putih bermotif Rubah.

"K-kau! Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?!" tanya Mine sambil mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menarik pelatuk. Orang itu mengangkat kedua tangannya di atas kepala, isyarat menyerah. "Hey hey, aku baru saja hampir mati di bunuh beberapa saat yang lalu, sekarang kalian mau membunuhku juga? Sebenarnya kesalahan apa yang telah aku perbuat di masa lalu sehingga Kami-sama menghukum dengan kesialan seperti ini" gumam orang itu miris.

Mereka yang mendengar itu sama sekali tidak melepaskan kewaspadaan mereka dan tetap pada posisi menodongkan senjata mereka masing-masing. Orang itu dengan perlahan menurunkan tangan kanannya kebelakang tubuh.

Merasa pergerakan yang di buat orang itu agak mencurigakan, Akame bergerak dengan cepat mengikuti instingnya untuk melakukan serangan. Dalam gerakan Slow Motion, bersamaan dengan Akame yang melakukan tebasan, orang itu menarik sebuah Kunai yang di gantungkan di punggungnya lalu melemparnya keudara.

Saat Akame yakin serangannya pasti akan mengenai orang itu, tapi hal yang terjadi di pikirannya sangat berbeda dengan kenyataan, dimana tebasannya hanya mengenai udara kosong. Orang itu menghilang dalam waktu seperkian detik.

Semua orang di landa kebingungan dan mengedarkan pandangan mereka kesegala arah guna mencari orang yang baru saja menghilang. "Jadi benar kemampuannya adalah Teleportasi" ucap Tatsumi sambil tetap mencari kesegala arah.

Leone yang bahkan sudah masuk mode Animal King Form-nya tidak dapat melacak keberadaan orang tersebut. Sama sekali tidak ada bau ataupun hawa keberadaan di sekitar ini yang dapat di jadikan petunjuk untuk menemukan orang tersebut.

"Jadi, Kitsune-san. Apa kau yakin tujuanmu datang kesini hanya untuk menyerahkan Teigu ini pada kami?" tanya Najenda entah pada siapa sambil memperhatikan Teigu yang sekarang ini berada di genggaman tangan buatannya. Semua orang kecuali Bulat memandang bingung pada Najenda yang di anggap mereka berbicara sendiri.

"Seperti yang aku duga dari seorang mantan Jenderal di Imperial Army sepertimu, Najenda-san. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu, jawabannya 'Ya', aku tidak punya urusan lain di sini selain itu" ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar bergema dari berbagai arah.

Mereka yang mendengar itu kembali di buat kebingungan dari mana arah suaranya dan di mana orang yang berbicaranya. Bulat menghela nafas lelah melihat kekurang pekaan anggota Night Raid yang lain.

"Kalian belum sadar juga? Lihatlah ke atas!" ucap Bulat serius saat menatap mereka yang menatap Najenda dengan tatapan bingung.

Tanpa ada bantahan, mereka semua memandang ke atas kecuali Bulat dan Najenda yang sudah dari tadi menyadari keberadaan Kitsune.

Semua yang melihat apa yang ada di atas terperangah kaget dan tidak percaya. Di atas mereka, Kitsune berjongkok dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam sebuah Kunai yang menancap di samping lampu gantung, anehnya, posisinya terbalik. Kitsune memandang kebawah.

Suasana menjadi senyap untuk beberapa saat karena mereka semua masih berada dalam rasa terkejut. Hingga akhirnya Lubbock berbicara.

"Hey, dia itu hantu atau apa sih? Hawa keberadaannya sama sekali tidak ada" ucap Lubbock entah pada siapa dengan perkataan konyol. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih terlalu muda dan belum punya Istiri untuk jadi Almarhum" balas Kitsune dengan lelucon garing.

Lubbock membeku mendengar balasan Kitsune. Lubbock menundukkan kepalanya sehingga ekspresinya tidak dapat di tebak. "Ne, Najenda-san" panggil Lubbock. Nejenda menoleh pada Lubbock. "Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Lubbock menoleh Najenda dengan gerakan slow motion. "Sepertinya aku telah menemukan rekan melawak yang pas untuk acara besok malam di Tr*ns TV" ucap Lubbock dengan nada dan wajah serius dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Semua orang yang mendengarnya sweetdrop seketika.

Tiba-tiba di layar muncul tulisan. "Saksikan, 'Melawak dengan abang Lombbok', hanya di Tr*ns TV"

 **'GUBRAK BERJAMAAH GAYA TENTARAAAA, GRAK!'**

(Please, lupakan iklan gaje bin aneh tadi -_-')

.

.

.

"Hoy, kau! Jawab pertanyaanku, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?!" tanya Mine sambil menargetkan Kitsune dengan Pumpkin. "Kertas segelku yang ada di sakumu, bukan?" ucap Kitsune singkat.

Mine memerika sakunya dan mendapati sebuah gumpalan di dalam sana. Saat Mine mengeluarkannya dan membuka gulungan kertas itu, sebuah kertas persegi panjang dengan simbol serta tulisan rumit terlihat jelas di sana. Mine baru ingat, kertas yang dia temukan setelah orang itu menghilang untuk mengambil Extase dan Pumpkin dari tangan Imperial Army telah dia simpan di sakunya saat dipapah Lubbock ke Markas.

"Kau menyimpannya, jadi aku bisa kesini. Ada pertanyaan lagi?" tanya Kitsune santai. Leone baru saja ingin membuka suara, sayangnya~...

"Aku hanya menebak, jika Leone-san ingin bertanya kenapa kau tidak bisa merasakan hawa dan bau tubuhku. Jawabannya adalah jubah ini, perdiskripsiannya di tunda dulu. aku harus segera pulang, Jaa ne~" Leone terkejut, orang yang di atasnya itu Esper atau peramal? Pikirannya di baca dengan mudah, hebat!

 **'DOR!'**

Sebuah tembakan kejut di lepaskan dari Pumpkin dengan target Kitsune, tapi tembakan itu tidak mengenai Kitsune karena orangnya sudah menghilang. Mine mendecih kesal. Merasa Kitsune sudah pergi, semua orang menurunkan kewaspadaan mereka.

"Tsk, dia kabur lagi. Kemapuan yang sangat menyebalkan" ucap Mine geram. Najenda menghela nafas dan berdiri. "Pertemuan kali ini selesai, aku akan menganalisis kemampuan Teigu ini. Kalian dapat kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing" ucap Najenda sambil memandang Teigu yang berada di tangan mekaniknya.

Mine menggantung Pumpkin di bahunya dan berbalik. Tapi yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah Topeng Rubah putih yang berada di depan wajahnya. Mine berjengit kaget dan mencoba menjaga jarak. Tapi dia malah tersandung kaki kursi dan terjatuh dengan posisi duduk.

Semua orang yang awalnya sudah ingin kembali ke kamar masing-masing, kini kembali memasang sikap waspada, kecuali Bulat dan Najenda.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu, Mine-san" ucap Kitsune sambil membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Mine. "Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Najenda. Setelah Mine mengambil tangan Kitsune, Kitsune menarik tangan Mine membuat Mine berdiri.

Kitsune memandang Najenda lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Mine dan mengambil sesuatu di balik jubahnya. "Aku punya sebuah buku catatan mengenai kemampuan Teigu itu, jika berada di tanganku tidak akan ada gunanya, jadi kuberikan pada kalian saja" setelah mengatakan itu, Kitsune melemparkan sebuah buku tipis pada Nejanda.

Najenda menangkapnya dengan sebeleh tangan kemudian melihat judul. Di sana tertulis, "Goshi Bannou (Omnipotent Five Sights) : Spectator"

Najenda mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kitsune. "Apa kau yakin?" tanya Najenda. "Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Teigu. Jadi aku sangat yakin" ucap Kitsune.

"Jadi senjata itu bukan Teigu?" tanya Mine bingung, entah sadar atau tidak, dia sama sekali tidak waspada pada Kitsune yang ada di depannya. "Yang ini? Tentu saja bu—" ucapan Kitsune terpotong saat Kunai di genggamannya bercahaya redup. "Gawat, aku harus segera pergi" gumam Kitsune panik.

"Bisa tunggu sebentar, Kitsune-san?" ucap Najenda, menghentikan niat Kitsune yang ingin segera kabur. Kitsune memandang Najenda. "Aku mendengar dari Mine kalau tujuanmu sama dengan kami. Kalau begitu, apa kau ingin bergabung?" tanya Najenda.

Kitsune menghela nafas lelah. "Pertanyaan yang sama lagi? Apa kalian tidak punya pertanyaan yang lain selain itu?" tanya Kitsune.

Akame berjalan mendekati Kitsune lalu mencabut Murasame dari sarungnya. Akame berhenti berjalan dan menodongkan ujung katananya ke leher Kitsune. "Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengganti pertanyaannya,. Boleh aku membunuhmu?" tanya Akame dengan wajah datar.

Kitsune sweetdrop. "Oy, aku hanya bercanda... Astaga, apa Night Raid tidak punya selera humor?" gumam Kitsune.

"Aku punya!" ucap Lubbock, Tatsumi dan Leone secara bersamaan sambil mengangkat tangan keudara. Kitsune, Mine dan Najenda facepalm. Bulat entah sejak kapan, dia sudah menghilang dari tempat ini. Kembali ke kamarnya mungkin.

"Setelah mengetahui sifat kalian, aku malah berfikir kalau Night Raid bukan kelompok pembunuh, melainkan grup OVJ Next Generation" gumam Kitsune. "Hiraukan saja mereka. Kebodohan mereka sebelas dua belas dengan kebodohan Takahiro dan Tashiro" balas Mine yang sedikit menyinggung penciptanya sendiri.

Perempatan bermunculan di dahi orang yang di maksud Mine. 'Takahiro-sama, kumohon buat karakter Mine jadi sengsara di fict ini, amin' batin Tatsumi, berdoa pada penciptanya.

'Doa kami sama dengan Tatsumi, amin' batin Leone dan Lubbock bersamaan.

 **'Aku tidak berkuasa di fict ini, jadi terserah Author-nya saja. Aku tidak mau ikut campur, bye~'** balas Takahiro yang mendengar doa mereka.

'Dasar pencipta kamvret' balas mereka bertiga bersamaan.

(Sorry, iklan lagi :v)

.

.

.

Najenda berdehem untuk menghentikan kejatuhan reputasi Night Raid di depan calon anggota baru, inginnya sih~.

"Saa, Kitsune-san, bagaimana dengan tawaranku tadi?" tanya Najenda sekali lagi. "Aku akan menjawabnya, tapi ..." Kitsune menjeda kalimatnya dan menoleh pada Akame. "...bisa kah kalian menjauhkan orang ini dulu? Rasanya leherku mau menangis kalau dia terus menodongkan katana-nya pada leherku" ucap Kitsune kembali ngawur.

Akame dari tadi tidak mengubah posisinya sedikitpun. Benar-benar gadis yang datar, kaku, tidak punya perasaan bagaikan robot. "Oh, aku lupa" gumam Najenda saat menyadari posisi Akame.

Najenda menjetikkan jarinya. Entah darimana datangnya, tiba-tiba saja Bulat sudah ada di belakang Akame. Bulat langsung menggendong tubuh Akame ala karung beras dan membawanya meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Akame tidak bicara sama sekali, dia membiarkan tubuhnya di bawa tanpa protesan. Asalkan tidak di bawa kekamar untuk adegan 'iya-iya' saja. Jika itu terjadi, ingatkan dia untuk menyunat Bulat menggunakan Murasame. ...ah, dia lupa, ...hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Bulat'kan Homo dan hanya mencintai Tatsumi.

Sesaat setelah Akame dan Bulat hilang dari pandangan, Najenda menatap Kitsune meminta jawaban. "Aku tidak bisa" jawab Kitsune singkat sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang Kunainya.

Saat Kunai di tangan Kitsune mulai bercahaya, saat itu juga kawat dari Cross Tail membelit tubuhnya dengan kencang. "Kalau kau tidak bergabung, apa ada jaminan kau tidak akan membocorkan rahasia tentang markas kami pada Imperial Army?" tanya Lubbock.

"Aku tidak memihak kerajaan busuk ini. Apa itu cukup?" tanya Kitsune santai. Lubbock mendecih kesal dan kawat dari Cross Tail yang menjerat tubuh Kitsune kian mengencang. "Akh!" erang Kitsune pelan.

"Oy, Lubbock. Sudah cukup! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" teriak Tatsumi pada Lubbcok. Diam-diam, di balik topeng putih itu, Kitsune tersenyum tipis.

Pegangannya pada gagang Kunai kembali di eratkan dan pada detik berikutnya, Kitsune berhasil lepas dari jeratan Cross Tail tanpa halangan menggunakan Teleportasi dan muncul di belakang Mine.

"Begini saja, aku akan membuat sebuah perjanjian. Aku tidak mau bergabung, dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan membantu beberapa hal untuk kalian. Hanya beberapa hal, dan setelah itu aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya lagi dengan Night Raid. Bagaimana?" ucap Kitsune langsung sesaat setelah berteleportasi.

Berkat gerakan tiba-tiba Kitsune; Leone, Tatsumi dan Lubbock kembali ke mode siaga mereka. Mine maju beberapa langkah kemudian berbalik dan menargetkan Pumpkin pada Kitsune.

"Bantuan seperti apa maksudmu?" tanya Najenda. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi langsung saja" ucap Kitsune lalu menoleh pada Tatsumi. "Kau anggota baru, siapa namamu?" tanya Kitsune.

"Tatsumi" jawab Tatsumi tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaannya. "Kau belum memiliki Teigu, apa aku benar?" tanya Kitsune lagi dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan pelan.

Kitsune menyeringai di balik topengnya. "Tidak perlu basa basi lagi" Kitsune melemparkan Kunainya kesamping kepala Tatsumi. Leone mulai bergerak, Mine menembakkan peluru kejut dan Lubbock menggunakan Cross Tail untuk menangkap Kitsune sebelum berteleportasi.

Berbeda dengan Tatsumi yang membulatkan matanya saat merasakan logam dingin yang menusuk bahu kirinya. Cross Tail gagal menjerat Kitsune, tembakan Pumpkin tidak mengenai apa-apa, begitu juga Leone yang hanya memukul udara kosong.

Kitsune sudah berada di belakang Tatsumi dan menusukkan Kunainya pada bahu Tatsumi. Kitsune menarik Kunainya kemudian memperhatikan ujung Kunainya di lumuri darah Tatsumi. Tatsumi sendiri jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi bahunya dengan tangan kanannnya.

"Sepertinya ini sudah cukup" setelah mengatakan itu, Kitsune menyimpan Kunai yang berlumuran darah itu ke balik jubahnya.

"Oy Rubah brengsek, aku tidak tau maksudmu menusuk Tatsumi, tapi kau sudah membuat posisi-mu di sini sebagai musuh kami" ucap Leone yang sekarang sudah menggunakan mode Animal Form-nya.

Kitsune menghela nafas pasrah dan melepaskan sarung tangan kanannya. Leone mendecih kesal dan bersiap untuk menerjang Kitsune. "Tunggu dulu, Leone!" ucap atau lebih tepatnya, teriak Mine.

Leone memandang Mine kesal. "Apa maksudmu, apa kau ingin melindungi musuh?" tanya Leone. "Lihatlah yang dia lakukan" ucap Mine sambil menunjuk ke arah Tatsumi.

"Hoo~, jadi ini kekuatan penyembuhan yang di katakan Mine?" mendengar gumaman Najenda, membuat Leone penasaran dan ikut memandang ke arah yang sama.

Kitsune, dengan telapak tangan yang di tempelkan pada bahu Tatsumi, kini berpendar aura kegelapan. Tatsumi mengerang sebentar, tapi selanjutnya, dia tidak lagi merasakan rasa sakit sedikitpun.

Kitsune memasang sarung tangannya. Tatsumi yang bingung karena rasa sakitnya tiba-tiba hilang, meraba-raba bahunya dan tidak menemukan bekas luka tusukan di sana. "Are? Lukaku mana?" gumam Tatsumi.

"Maaf karena aku tidak memberikan peringatan, hanya saja aku harus buru-buru pergi" ucap Kitsune kemudian mengeluarkan Kunai baru di balik jubahnya. "Dan, Najenda-san. Masalah poster buronan itu, aku sendiri yang akan mengklarifikasinya pada Imperial Army. Jadi jangan berharap menggunakan poster itu untuk menarikku bergabung"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kitsune menghilang.

"Dia membaca pikiranku. Apa mungkin dia memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan Teigu ini?" gumam Najenda sambil membaca buku pemberian Kitsune mengenai Teigu di tangannya.

"Siapapun dia, aku kurang menyukainya" gumam Lubbock lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Bos, biarkan aku yang melakukan pengintai malam ini. Aku punya firasat kalau dia akan bergerak malam ini" ucap Mine.

"Aku saja, kau harus istirahat. Dan juga, setelah pertarunganmu dengan Imperial Army, aku yakin mereka sudah mengeluarkan poster buronan untukmu. Hanya aku, Lubbock dan Tatsumi yang dapat bergerak bebas di kerajaan ini" ucap Leone.

"Tapi, Leone—"

"Yang di katakan Leone ada benarnya. Kau harus istirahat, biarkan Tatsumi dan Leone yang mengurus sisanya untuk malam ini" ucap Najenda memotong perkataan Mine. Mine mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah"

"Pertemuan kali ini selesai, kalian dapat kembali ketugas kalian masing-masing"

Leone dan Tatsumu pergi untuk melakukan tugas mereka. Najenda dan Mine kembali keruangan mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Distrik merah adalah sebuah tempat dimana tidak terdapat kebaikan sedikitpun. Tempat ini adalah tempat pusat dari segala transaksi narkoba, pelacuran, perbudakan, dan lain-lain.

Naruto atau yang sekarang ini berada dalam identitasnya yang lain sebagai Kitsune, kini sedang berlari di atap bangunan. Melompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain dengan sangat cepat. Setelah puluhan bangunan yang di lompati, Naruto akhirnya berhenti di ujung atap yang menghadap pada sebuah bangunan besar mirip Kastil.

Bangunan itu adalah milik pejabat kurop yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali menghambur-hamburkan harta negara untuk kepuasan diri sendiri. Di dalam bangunan ini, setidaknya terdapat hampir seratus pelacur dan terus bertambah setiap harinya. Para pelacur sebagian besar adalah gadis dari kota atau desa yang kekurangan uang, ada juga yang di culik.

Bukan hanya masalah pelacuran, di bangunan ini juga merupakan tempat jual beli manusia, atau dapat di katakan sebagai budak.

Naruto memperhatikan sekeliling bangunan itu, disana sekitar 10 orang penjaga berada di sekitar pintu masuk. Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah Kunai dari balik jubahnya dan kembali berlari lurus ke bangunan mirip kastil tadi yang merupakan targetnya.

Seorang penjaga melihatnya dan memberitahukannya pada penjaga yang lain. Kini semua orang itu berbaris dan bersiap di depan gerbang dengan tombak, pedang dan perisai sebagai persenjataan. Naruto terus berlari tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

Naruto melemparkan Kunainya ke atas kepala salah seorang penjaga yang berada di tengah barisan. Para penjaga sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sebuah Kunai yang mereka yakini tidak ada gunanya dan hanya fokus pada Naruto.

Saat jarak mereka tinggal beberapa meter lagi, Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang.

 **'JDUAK!'**

Seorang penjaga tumbang setelah menerima tendangan di belakang kepala oleh Kitsune. Para penjaga tidak punya waktu untuk bingung bagaimana orang yang tadinya berada di depan mereka malah muncul di belakang mereka. Mereka semua secara bersamaan mulai melancarkan serangan pada Naruto.

Naruto mendarat dengan masing-masing tangannya memegang sebuah Kunai. Naruto berbalik dan menangkis sebuah serangan pedang dengan salah satu Kunai di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan Kunai di tangan kirinya dia lemparkan ke dada penjaga di depannya.

Kunai yang di lempar Naruto menancap tepat di jantung penjaga itu. Naruto mendorong Kunai di tangan kanannya dan memberikan tendangan telak di kepala Penjaga yang menyerangnya tadi sehingga penjaga itu pingsan.

Para penjaga yang kini tinggal 7 orang mulai mundur perlahan-lahan, menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari Naruto. Salah satu dari mereka memperlihatkan wajah terkejut. "K-Kitsune"

"Maksudmu Kitsune yang ada di poster buronan itu?"

"Ini gawat, seseorang segera panggil bala bantuan. Sedangkan yang lainnya coba'lah menahan orang ini!" intruksi seorang penjaga yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin dari regu penjaga ini.

Salah seorang penjaga berbalik dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju Ibu Kota untuk meminta bantuan pada Imperial Army.

Enam orang yang tersisa kembali bersiaga penuh. Naruto berjalan pelan menuju mayat yang terdapat Kunai di dadanya. Naruto mencabut Kunai itu dan memegangnya secara terbalik.

"Aku tidak tau kalian ini berani atau bodoh. Kalian berniat menghadapiku, bukannya lari. Harus aku akui keberanian kalian, tapi hidup kalian cukup sampai disini" ucap Naruto dengan mengangkat kepalanya memandang para penjaga yang tersisa.

Para penjaga menegang seakan tidak dapat bergerak saat mereka melihat cahaya ungu gelap dari lubang pada bagian mata topeng Rubah yang di gunakan Naruto. "Jangan gentar! Kalau kita bekerjasama, kita pasti dapat mengalahkannya!" teriak pemimpin dari para penjaga dengan sangat lantang.

Mereka semua mengeratkan pegangan mereka pada senjata mereka masing-masing, walau hasilnya tangan mereka gemetaran. "Sudahku bilang, hidup kalian cukup sampai di sini" setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto berlari menuju kumpulan para penjaga itu.

"AAARRRGGGG!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto berjalan melewati lorong mewah yang di penuhi dengan barang-barang bernilai tinggi. Di belakang Naruto terdapat puluhan penjaga yang tewas dengan kondisi yang sangat tragis.

Semakin Naruto masuk lebih dalam, semakin banyak penjaga yang menghadangnya. Tapi semua itu selalu memiliki akhir yang sama. Tidak lebih dari 5 menit, semuanya sudah terkapar dengan nyawa yang sudah meninggalkan raga.

Sampai akhirnya Naruto berdiri di depan pintu besar. Dua orang penjaga yang menjaga pintu ini sudah tewas beberapa detik yang lalu dan sekarang ini tergantung di gantungan lampu yang berada di dinding.

Naruto mendorong pintu besar itu dan masuk kedalam tanpa suara.

"Oh, Gilbert! Apa kau sudah mendapatkan gadis yang aku inginkan?"

Baru saja melewati pintu, Naruto sudah mendengar suara lantang targetnya. Mungkin targetnya berpikir kalau dia adalah orang dari tempat ini.

Ruangan yang Naruto masuki ini adalah sebuah ruangan luas yang mirip seperti aula, padahal nyata tempat ini adalah kamar tidur.

Tidak ada banyak cahaya di ruangan ini, kecuali di ujung ruangan yang terdapat sebuah ranjang ukuran King Size. Di sana terdapat seorang laki-laki tua yang berumur sekitar 50 tahun sedang menikmati menyodokkan kemaluan menjijikkannya pada lubang seorang gadis belia cantik berambut Hitam lurus.

Gadis itu telanjang bulat dengan posisi menungging sehingga laki-laki bejat ini dapat menikmati tubuh bawahnya. Sama sekali tidak ada erangan nikmat dari pihak sang gadis yang baru saja kehilangan keperawanannya beberapa saat yang lalu, yang ada hanyalah air mata yang terus keluar dari kelopak matanya serta isakan yang terus menurus terdengar.

Kakek bejat berambut putih yang hanya mengenakan sebuah mantel bulu putih itu terus menyodokkan kejantanannya yang entah sudah berapa kali ejakulasi di lubang sang gadis. Orang ini bernama Orisaka Taggart, pejabat tua yang merupakan salah satu sahabat perdana mentri Honest.

"Oy, Gilbert! Cepat bawa gadis itu ke sini! Dan aku akan membiarkanmu mencicipi lubang gadis koleksiku nanti" teriak kakek tua itu tidak sabar.

Saat kakek itu hampir mencapai klimaks-nya yang entah keberapa, seseorang memegang pundak mantel sang kakek dari belakang, sedikit mengagetkan kakek tua itu sehingga klimaksnya tertunda. Kakek itu mendecih dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Berani sekali kau menggangguku, keluargamu akan sangat menderi—" sumpah serapah yang ingin di keluarkan Taggart harus di telan bulat-bulat saat sebuah Kunai berdarah di todongkan di depan matanya.

"Sayang sekali, Taggart-san, tapi dalam kondisi ini, akulah yang akan membuatmu menderita sampai kau lebih memilih neraka daripada siksaan dariku" ucap sang pelaku alias Naruto dengan nada dingin dan aura intimidasi yang kuat.

"Kuberi kau waktu 5 detik untuk menyelamatkan diri, atau aku akan membunuhmu" ucap Naruto sambil menurunkan Kunainya ke samping tubuh.

Taggart yang sudah benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati, langsung merangkak turun dari ranjang lalu berlari tunggang langgang menuju pintu keluar yang berjarak sekitar 15 meter.

Naruto mengambil selimut yang berada di samping ranjang lalu membungkuk menyelimuti tubuh polos penuh keringat dan cairan putih menjijikkan milik orang bejat yang menculiknya. "2,,,,,,,,1,,,,,," gumam Naruto pelan.

Naruto berdiri dan memandang ke arah pintu. Naruto melemparkan sebuah Kunai. Tinggal sebentar lagi Taggart berhasil mencapai pintu, tapi saat sebuah Kunai menancap tepat di gagang pintu itu, Taggart benar-benar sudah kehilangan harapan untuk hidup.

Naruto muncul di depan Taggart sedangkan si kakek tua terduduk dengan keringat dingin yang terus mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya.

Naruto melepaskan topengnya rubahnya, memperlihatkan ekspresi dingin. "Time Off. nyawa-mu sudah berakhir, babi menyedihkan" ucap Naruto datar. Pria lansia yang sebentar lagi bertemu kubur itu bersujud di depan Naruto meminta pengampunan.

"Ampuni aku, aku akan berikan semua yang kau mau, jadi biarkan aku hidup. Kumohon. Kumohon" ucap kakek itu terus menerus dengan nada memprihatinkan.

"Dimana kau menyimpan semua hartamu?" tanya Naruto datar. "Eh?" beo Taggart sambil mengadahkan kepalanya memandang wajah Naruto. Naruto dengan gerakan cepat, mencabut Kunai yang menancap di gagang pintu dan menodongkan dengan jarak kurang dari 5 cm dari mata Taggart.

Naruto berjongkok. "Tunjukan padaku. Dimana kau menyimpan semua hartamu atau kau mati sekarang" ucap Naruto. "Baiklah, akan aku lakukan!" balas Taggart cepat.

Naruto berdiri dan menyimpan Kunainya di balik jubahnya. "Ingatlah, jika kau berani menipuku. Detik itu juga nyawamu akan melayang" ucap Naruto datar.

"Ha'i, aku mengerti!" ucap Taggart cepat bercampur gugup. "Sekarang cepat tunjukan!" perintah Naruto tegas.

Taggart tanpa menunggu lagi, berbalik dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju sebuah lorong yang ada di sisi barat ruangan ini. Naruto mengikuti Taggart dengan santai.

Tidak berselang lama, Naruto dan Taggart berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besi berukuran sedang. Pintu besi ini adalah jenis brankas yang menggunakan sandi keamanan. "Cepat buka" perintah Naruto.

Taggart pada sebuah keyboard kecil yang ada di samping pintu. Pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya menandakan kalau Taggart sudah selesai memasukkan sandinya. Naruto masuk kedalam brankas.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Taggart menyeringai. Naruto akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dengan ruangan ini. Mata Ruby Naruto berubah menjadi Ungu gelap dengan simbol Pentagram.

Puluhan panah melesat dari segala arah di ruangan kecil ini. Sebelum menyentuh Naruto, panah-panah itu melebur menjadi pasir saat menyentuh sebuah dinding tipis kasat mata.

Setelah beberapa detik di hujani panah, akhirnya serangan itu berhenti berdatangan. Naruto berbalik dan menemukan Taggart yang berdiri dengan wajah ketakutan di depan pintu. Naruto berjalan pelan menuju Taggart.

Taggart yang sudah sangat ketakutan, langsung berbalik dan berlari menjauh. Naruto menatap Taggart yang semakin menjauh dengan datar. Sebuah Kunai di ambil dan di lempar pada Taggart.

 **'JRRAASSHH!'**

Kunai itu menancap pergelangan kaki Taggart sehingga si pemilik tubuh terjerembab. Taggart mencoba kabur meski dengan merangkak perlahan-lahan.

Naruto yang sudah berada di belakang Taggart, tanpa berkata apa-apa, menginjak gagang Kunai yang ada di pergelangan kaki Taggart sampai menghancurkan tulang yang menghalangi jalannya dan menembus di sisi yang lainnya.

"ARRRGGG!"

Taggart meraung kesakitan. Naruto berjongkok di depan Taggart dan mencengkram kuat leher Taggart. "Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, kau berani menipuku, maka nyawamu berakhir sekarang" ucap Naruto. Dari bola mata kiri Naruto muncul kobaran api berwarna gelap. Mata Taggart mulai mengosong bersamaan dengan nyawanya yang meninggalkan raga.

Naruto berdiri dan menutup matanya. Saat Naruto membuka matanya, bola mata itu sudah kembali normal seperti semula; bola mata Ruby yang indah.

Naruto memasuki brankas tua bangka yang baru saja di bunuhnya. Di dalam sana, terdapat beberapa tumpukan uang yang di susun rapi berbentuk persegi dan satu tumpukan besar benda-benda yang terbuat dari emas. Naruto mengambil beberapa Kunai di balik jubahnya dan menancapkannya pada masing-masing satu tumpukan uang.

Semua tumpukan uang itu menghilang entah kemana. Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada tumpukan emas di depannya. Naruto mengambil empat Kunai lagi dari balik jubahnya. Naruto melemparkan Kunainya satu persatu pada lantai. Saat semua Kunai sudah menancap pada posisi masing-masing, setiap Kunai bercahaya gelap dan garis-garis hitam mengisi lantai di bawah tumpukan emas tersebut.

Semua garis sudah terhubung membentuk persegi dengan simbol rumit. Garis-garis itu bercahaya terang dan ...,,,,,semua harta itu lenyap dari ruangan ini.

Naruto berbalik dan menghampiri mayat Taggart lalu melakukan sesuatu pada mayat si tua bangka.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto berjalan santai menuju ranjang King Size dengan sebuah Kimono berwarna Pink sederhana yang entah dia dapat darimana. Naruto duduk di samping ranjang sambil memperhatikan wajah damai sang gadis atau lebih tepatnya, wanita yang baru saja mendapatkan pengalaman mengerikan untuk seusianya.

Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan bahu gadis itu dengan pelan. Mata gadis itu terbuka perlahan-lahan memperlihatkan iris mata yang senada dengan rambutnya.

Saat arah pandangan gadis itu bertemu dengan iris Ruby Naruto, ekspresi ketakutan terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya. Gadis itu merubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk lalu mencoba menjauh dari Naruto.

Naruto berdiri. "Tenanglah, aku tidak ada niat untuk menyakitimu. Aku di sini untuk menyelamatkanmu dan yang lainnya" ucap Naruto mencoba untuk menenangkan gadis yang sepertinya mengalami trauma karena kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Etto~, tenanglah, aku benar-benar bukan orang jahat. Etto~, kau bisa memanggilku Kitsune. Namamu?" tanya Naruto kikuk, dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai pengalaman untuk menenangkan seseorang yang mengalami trauma.

Tubuh gadis itu masih bergetar, tapi dia tetap menjawabnya dengan pelan. "Haku" ucapnya sangat pelan bahkan tidak dapat di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Eh? Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Naruto. Perempuan itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut yang membungkus tubuh polosnya. "Namaku Haku" ucapnya dengan suara yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Haku? Nama yang bagus" ucap Naruto spontan. Wajah gadis itu sedikit memerah. "T-terima kasih" ucapnya.

"Ano, Haku-san. Apa kau tau dimana yang lainnya? Aku harus mengeluarkan kalian sesegera mungkin, sebelum Imperial Army menyerbu tempat ini" tanya Naruto.

Haku mengangguk pelan dan merangkak perlahan menuju Naruto. "Aku bisa menunjukkan tempatnya" ucap Haku sambil berdiri di depan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Haku-san. Tapi sebelum itu, gunakan ini" ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan Kimono berwarna Pink di tangannya pada Haku. Haku memandang Kimono yang di sodorkan padanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau tidak akan dapat bergerak bebas jika menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhmu, karena itu gunakanlah ini" jelas Naruto.

Haku mengambil Kimono itu dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Naruto berbalik memunggungi Haku. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mengintip" ucap Naruto.

Beberapa menit berlalu. "Kitsune-san, aku sudah selesai" sebuah suara lembut menyapa indra pendengaran Naruto. Naruto berbalik menghadap Haku.

Naruto memperhatikan Haku sebentar lalu tersenyum simpul. "Terlihat cocok" ucap Naruto jujur. "T-terima kasih" ucap Haku malu-malu dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Naruto setelah keheningan sesaat. Haku mengangguk dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Naruto dapat melihat sesuatu yang janggal dari cara Haku berlari. Ah iya, kenapa dia bisa lupa, Haku baru saja di perkosa secara kasar beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tunggu dulu, Haku-san!" teriak Naruto. Haku berhenti berlari dan menoleh kebelakang. Naruto mengenakan topengnya lalu menyusul Haku. Naruto berjongkok di depan Haku. Haku memandang Naruto bingung.

"Naiklah. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk berlari dengan kondisimu yang sekarang" jelas Naruto. Haku dengan ragu naik ke gendongan Naruto dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Kitsune-san" ucap Haku tidak enak hati merepotkan orang yang menyelamatkannya. Naruto berdiri dan berjalan keluar pintu. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Jadi ke arah mana?" tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah ada di luar ruangan tadi.

"Kekiri" ucap Haku. Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan menuju jalan yang di tunjukkan Haku. Naruto tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang cukup banyak sedang menuju ke arahnya.

"Sial, mereka sudah ada di sini. Haku-san, katakan jalan mana yang harus aku ambil?" tanya Naruto. "Jalan saja terus kedepan, saat ada persimpangan belok kanan dan disana akan ada pintu berwarna merah. Di sanalah mereka di tahan" ucap Haku.

"Baiklah, pegangan yang kuat" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum semangat. "Eh?" Haku mengerjap bingung dengan perintah cepat Naruto. Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang dan melesat kedepan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Haku hampir saja terjatuh karena terkejut. Karena tidak ingin terjatuh, Haku mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Naruto.

Naruto berhenti berlari tepat di depan pintu merah yang di maksud Haku.

"Mereka di sana!"

"Kepung mereka, jangan biarkan mereka lolos!"

Naruto tanpa pikir panjang menendang pintu di depannya sampai terlepas dari engselnya. Naruto yang ingin berlari lurus, harus berhenti mendadak karena tidak ingin jatuh. Di balik pintu itu, terdapat ruangan berbentuk silinder dengan tangga kayu menurun dengan susunan melingkar.

"Ano, Kitsune-san..."

"Pegangan yang kuat, aku akan mengambil jalan pintas" ucap Naruto. Haku yang tidak ingin terjatuh semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sekuat yang ia bisa.

Naruto melompat ketengah ruangan dan meluncur kebawah. Haku memejamkan matanya takut. Naruto mendarat di permukaan dengan badan yang sedikit membungkuk. Lantai ruangan bawah tanah tempat Naruto mendarat hancur dengan retakan berukuran sedang akibat tekanan saat jatuh.

Dua orang penjaga yang menjaga ruangan ini berlari menghampiri Naruto dengan pedang dan tameng di masing-masing tangan mereka. Naruto memberi isyarat agar Haku turun dari gendongannya.

Setelah Haku turun, Naruto langsung melesat menuju dua penjaga itu dengan berbekal sebilah Kunai di tangan kanannya yang di pegang terbalik.

Naruto tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya melakukan sabetan pada leher salah satu penjaga yang ada di sisi kanannya. Leher itu terpotong dan kepala penjaga itu jatuh kelantai.

Naruto mengerem mendadak seraya berbalik lalu melempar Kunainya pada kepala penjaga satunya. Penjaga itu melindungi dirinya dengan tameng sehingga Kunai Naruto menancap di sana. Saat dia berpikir kalau dia sudah selamat, sebuah tendangan menyamping mengenai belakang kepalanya dan membuatnya pingsan.

"Haku-san, ayo kita pergi" ucap Naruto. Haku berlari menghampiri Naruto. "Oh ya, apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto memastikan keadaan Haku.

"Sudah agak mendingan, aku rasa aku sudah bisa berlari. Aku tidak mau merepotkan, Kitsune-san" ucap Haku. Naruto tersenyum dari balik topengnya. "Begitu, baiklah. Tolong pimpin jalannya, Haku-san" ucap Naruto.

Haku mengangguk. "Ikuti aku, Kitsune-san" Haku mulai berlari menyusuri lorong gelap yang hanya di terangi beberapa obor.

Naruto dan Haku sampai di depan sebuah penjara besar yang di dalamnya terdapat puluhan perempuan dari berbagai umur dengan pakaian yang tidak layak pakai. "Nee-san!" teriak Haku saat berdiri di sisi penjara.

Seorang perempuan yang mirip seperti Haku, hanya saja terlihat lebih dewasa sedang duduk di sisi penjara menoleh ke arah Haku. "Haku, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya perempuan itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Nee-san. Bagaimana dengan Kaa-san?" tanya Haku balik.

Perempuan itu tiba-tiba menunduk sedih, menimbulkan perasaan buruk di hati Haku. "Nee-san?" gumam Haku. "Para penjaga membawanya dan melakukan hal 'itu' pada Kaa-san hingga Kaa-san tewas" ucap perempuan itu sedih.

Mata Haku melebar dan lututnya seperti kehilangan kekuatan untuk menumpu berat tubuhnya sehingga dia terduduk bersimpuh. "T-tidak mungkin, itu bohongkan, Nee-san? Kau hanya bercanda kan?" tanya Haku tidak percaya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melindungi Kaa-san. Aku anak yang tidak berguna, hiks" perempuan itu mulai menangis. Begitu juga dengan Haku yang pelupuk matanya mulai di genangi air mata.

"Maaf, bisa kau minggir sebentar" ucap Naruto yang ada di samping Haku dengan Kunai di tangannya. Perempuan yang merupakan kakak Haku terkejut dan memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang menjauhi Naruto.

Naruto tanpa berkata apa-apa, memotong jeruji besi yang ada di depannya dengan tebasan cepat. Perempuan yang ada di dalam penjara mulai ketakutan dan menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari Naruto.

Haku mengusap air matanya dan berdiri lalu melangkah masuk dari jalan yang di buat Naruto. "Minna tenanglah. Orang ini, Kitsune-san, berusaha menyelamatkan kita semua" ucap Haku berusaha menenangkan semua orang di penjara ini.

Naruto ingin mengeluarkan Kunai lagi untuk meneleportasikan para tahanan, tapi dia tidak menemukan Kunai lagi di balik jubahnya, senjata yang tersisa hanya satu yaitu yang ada di tangannya sekarang ini.

"Haku-san, kita harus cepat, para penjaga akan kesini sebentar lagi. Bisa kau suruh semuanya berpegangan tangan, aku akan mengeluarkan kalian semua sekaligus" ucap Naruto.

Haku mengangguk paham. "Minna, kita akan segera keluar dari sini! Jadi aku ingin kalian saling berpegangan tangan!" ucap Haku lantang.

Mendengar kata 'keluar dari sini', semua orang berdiri dan saling menautkan tangan mereka satu sama lain. "Kau juga, Haku-san" ucap Naruto karena Haku hanya memberikan intruksi dan tidak melakukan hal yang sama.

Haku mengikuti perintah Naruto dan berpegangan tangan dengan kakaknya. "Apa ada di antara kalian yang bisa bertarung?" tanya Naruto. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Aku bisa, hanya jika menggunakan Katana" kakak Haku yang membuka suara. "Baguslah" Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. Sesuatu yang di ambilnya adalah selembar kertas bergambar dua Katana yang bersilangan.

Naruto melempar kertas itu ke udara, lalu menusuknya dengan Kunai. Kunai dan kertas itu bercahaya bersamaan sebelum akhirnya menghilang dan memperlihatkan dua buah Katana biasa yang beserta sarungnya.

Naruto menyerahkan salah satu Katana itu pada kakak Haku sedangkan dia menyimpan yang satunya. Kakak Haku menggantungkan Katana pemberian Naruto di pinggangnya. "Aku akan mengirim kalian kehutan yang ada di balik pegunungan bagian timur kerajaan. Di sana, kalian carilah sebuah gua untuk berlindung sementara. Aku akan segera menyusul dan mengantar kalian ke desa terdekat setelah urusanku di sini selesai" jelas Naruto.

Naruto menyodorkan Kunainya pada Haku dan di langsung di terima. Naruto memandang Haku dan kakaknya bergantian. "Mohon bantuannya, Haku-san. Dan ...etto~"

"Mikoto. Namaku Mikoto" ucap kakak Haku.

Naruto tersenyum dari balik topengnya. "Tolong lindungi mereka semua untuk sementara, Mikoto-san" ucap Naruto. Mikoto mengangguk dengan wajah serius.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirim kalian sekarang. Jangan sampai pegangan tangan kalian terlepas jika kalian belum sampai di sana" ucap Naruto. Mereka semua mengangguk patuh dan mengeratkan genggaman mereka satu sama lain.

Kunai di tangan Haku bercahaya terang dan dalam sekejap mereka menghilang. "Tinggal mengklarifikasikan masalah poster buronan itu lalu mengantarkan mereka kedesa itu, lalu aku bisa pulang dan tidur sepuasku" gumam Naruto.

Naruto berbalik dan mencabut Katana dari sarungnya. Setelah beberapa langkah Naruto berjalan, terdengar langkah belasan langkah kaki yang bersahutan mengisi sepanjang lorong gelap ini.

"Mari kita akhirnya secepatnya" gumam Naruto sebelum melesat kesumber suara.

 **'JRRASSHH' 'SRIINGG'** "ARRGGHHH"

Melodi kematian yang terdengar merdu memenuhi seluruh ruangan bawah tanah.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto berjalan dengan santai sambil menenteng Katana yang berlumuran darah di tangan kanannya. Hal yang pertama Naruto lihat saat membuka pintu masuk utama adalah puluhan pasukan Imperial Army yang mengepungnya.

"Imperial Army, aku punya sebuah hadiah untuk perdana menteri Honest-teme!" Naruto mengambil sebuah bungkusan sebesar bola sepak dari balik jubahnya lalu melemparkannya kepada Imperial Army di depannya.

Seseorang menangkapnya dan membuka bungkusan itu. Ekspresi bingung langsung berubah menjadi ekspresi ketakutan dan mual saat melihat yang ada di dalamnya. Orang itu melepaskan bungkusan itu sehingga bungkusan tersebut jatuh ketanah dan isinya menggelinding keluar dari bungkusan.

Sebuah kepala yang di potong pada bagian leher dan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan, serta di mulutnya di sumpal oleh 'batangan' miliknya sendiri.

Para Imperial Army yang melihatnya hampir saja memuntahkan isi perut mereka jika tidak berusaha mereka tahan. "Katakan pada Honest-teme, 'lakukan tugasmu sebagaimana seharusnya seorang perdana menteri, jika kau tidak melakukannya atau malah sebaliknya, aku sendiri yang akan mendatangimu dan melakukan hal yang padamu seperti yang aku lakukan pada orang ini'." ucap Naruto dengan suara lantang.

"Satu hal lagi, ini mengenai poster buronanku. Aku tidak masalah menjadi buronan, tapi jangan sekali-kali kalian menganggapku bagian dari Night Raid. Jika besok aku masih melihat posterku sebagai anggota Night Raid, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan markas Imperial Army dan membantai kalian semua. Kalian mengerti?" Kobaran Api gelap berkobar di lubang mata kiri pada topeng rubahnya.

Imperial Army berjengit ngeri. Naruto melompat ke atap bangunan terdekat lalu melarikan diri secepat yang dia bisa. Para Imperial Army ada yang mengejarnya, tapi semuanya dengan cepat kehilangan jejak karena pergerakan Naruto yang sangat cepat.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di atap rumah yang berada sekitar 20 meter dari bangunan yang Naruto datangi tadi, terdapat dua orang yang sedang mengintai. Dua orang itu adalah Tatsumi dan Leone.

"Orang itu, benar-benar tidak bisa di remehkan. Kurasa lebih baik kita tidak berurusan dengannya untuk keselamatan kita sendiri" komentar Tatsumi.

"Aku akui dia memang kuat. Tapi jika suatu saat, jalan yang dia pilih berlawanan dengan kita, kita tidak punya pilihan selain menganggapnya sebagai musuh dan bertarung dengannya" ucap Leone.

"Aku mengerti" ucap Tatsumi. "Ayo kita kembali dan melaporkan hal ini pada Bos" ucap Leone sambil berbalik. Tatsumi ikut berbalik dan mengikuti Leone yang sudah lebih dulu lari melompati genteng rumah-rumah.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **...::: To Be Countinued :::...**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saya tidak mau membuat alasan mengenai keterlambatan saya atas Fict ini. Di bilang sibuk tidak sih, dibilang banyak waktu luang, malah terlalu banyak tapi tidak pernah di gunakan. Jadi seperti inilah jadinya, Fictnya jadi kelupaan.

Fict ini langsung di Update setelah selesai di ketik, jadi jika ada kesalahan seperti Typo atau yang lainnya mohon maklum.

Mengenai chapter kemaren, banyak yang menanyakan kekuatan Naruto. Saya tidak bisa menjawab dengan pasti, tapi yang jelas bukan kekuatan Shinobi ataupun Teigu.

Ada juga yang menanyakan pair. Saya harap tidak ada yang berharap banyak, karena Fict ini tidak berfokus pada genre Romance, jadi Pair itu adalah hal yang tidak tentu. Biarkanlah semuanya berjalan sebagimana mestinya laksana air yang tenang.

Satu hal lagi, ada yang bertanya lewat PM mengenai jadwal rilis. Saya mengupdate Fict sesuai urutan. Setelah ini saya akan mengupdate **STAR** lalu **Dragon Element** baru selanjutnya **Justice** lagi, semuanya akan terus berjalan sesuai urutannya.

Saya ada pertanyaan untuk seorang Reader bernama DAMARWULAN, maksud review anda itu apa ya?

Mohon dukungannya agar Fict ini dapat terus lanjut, semakin banyak dukungan semakin saya bersemangat untuk mengetik. Mumpung bulan puasa, gak ada kerjaan jadi saya bisa ngetik jika ada waktu luang, tehe~

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, saya Ryuukira Sekai pamit undur diri, salam Fanfiction ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ryuukira Sekai. Log Out. Harasho~ ^_^**


	3. Is That A Dream? Or Something Else?

**Justice**

 **Crossover :**

 **Naruto X Akame Ga Kill**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Akame Ga Kill © Takahiro dan Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **Justice © Ryuukira Sekai**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy and Humor (Very Garing)**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x ...?**

 **Warning : Author Newbie, Typo Bertebaran, OOC, Semi-Canon, AU, AR dan masih banyak lainnya**

 **Summary :**

Keadilan? Apa hal itu ada di dunia busuk ini? Kejahatan meraja lela, yang kuat menindas sedangkan yang lemah di tindas. Apa itu dapat di sebut keadilan? Aku membenci dunia yang seperti itu. Aku telah memutuskan, tak peduli apa yang menghalangiku, aku akan merubah Dunia ini dengan jalanku sendiri. (Bad Summary)

* * *

" **Remember this, '** **Don't Like, Don't Read'!** **"**

* * *

 **...::: STORY START :::...**

* * *

 **Chapter 03 : Is That A Dream, Or Something Else?**

* * *

Naruto terus berlari menghindari Imperial Army yang kelewat bodoh berusaha mengejarnya.

Setelah beberapa saat berlari di atas berbagai bangunan, Naruto akhirnya sebentar lagi sampai di ujung dari Distrik Merah. Naruto dapat melihat pohon-pohon yang merupakan hutan yang terhubung dengan distrik ini dari kejauhan.

Pasukan Imperial Army yang mengejarnya sudah tidak ada lagi, semuanya sudah ketinggalan terlalu jauh. Naruto melompat masuk kedalam hutan tanpa ragu dan terus berlari lurus masuk kedalam hutan.

Kira-kira 2 menit berlari, Naruto mengerem mendadak lalu melompat ke dahan dari pohon paling besar di depannya. Naruto mencari sesuatu dari batang pohon ini dan akhirnya dia menemukannya.

Sebuah lubang. Yang di carinya adalah sebuah lubang pada batang pohon yang biasanya di gunakan sebagai sarang burung. Naruto memasukkan tangannya kedalam lubang lalu mengambil sebuah benda dari dalam sana.

Benda yang Naruto cari sebenarnya adalah Kunai Teleportation yang di gunakannya untuk menandai wilayah ini dan juga sebagai persedian cadangan. Di dalam lubang pada pohon besar ini terdapat sebuah Kunai yang berguna untuk menandai tempat ini sekaligus sebagai persenjataan cadagan.

Naruto menggenggam Kunai di tangannya yang mengeluarkan sedikit cahaya. Dalam sekejap mata, Naruto sudah menghilang dari sana entah kemana.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di balik pegunungan bagian timur kerajaan, terdapat sebuah hutan lebat yang di sebut **Death Forest.** Bukan tanpa alasan hutan itu di sebut sebagai hutan kematian. Di sebut Death Forest di karenakan setiap orang yang masuk kedalam hutan itu tidak pernah kembali lagi. Menurut penduduk atau orang yang melewati hutan itu, mereka melihat beberapa sosok makhluk raksasa dengan bentuk seperti hewan-hewan mitologi berkeliaran di sekitar hutan tersebut. Karena hal itu, orang-orang berpikir bahwa yang masuk ke dalam sana sudah di bunuh oleh makhluk-makhluk itu.

Tidak pernah ada yang dapat membuktikan keberadaan makhluk-makhluk raksasa itu ataupun keselamatan orang-orang yang masuk kedalam hutan itu. Sampai sekarang, tidak ada orang yang berani masuk kedalam hutan itu, bahkan jika ada, dia pasti tidak akan kembali.

Sekarang ini, di luar hutan. Seseorang muncul dari ketiadaan secara tiba-tiba. Dengan mengenakan mantel coklat serta topeng putih bermotif Rubah, orang itu berdiri menghadap pohon-pohon lebat di depannya dengan tenang.

Naruto melepas topengnya lalu menghela nafas, dan kemudian menyembunyikan topengnya di balik mantelnya sambil berjalan lurus ke dalam hutan. "Aku harap aku meneleport mereka ke tempat yang benar." gumam Naruto tanpa menghentikan jalannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto berdiri di depan sebuah gua besar. Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang Kunai di tangannya. Kunai itu sedikit mengeluarkan pendar cahaya redup sebelum akhirnya cahaya itu kembali menghilang.

"Syukurlah, sepertinya mereka aman di dalam sana." gumam Naruto lalu melanjutkan jalannya, masuk kedalam gua tersebut. Naruto berjalan dengan santai walaupun pencahayaan di gua ini yang cukup minim, hanya ada biasan cahaya bulan yang masuk dari mulut gua yang menjadi sedikit penerang tempat gelap di sana. Dan saat dia sudah jauh dari pintu gua, seseorang yang sedari tadi sudah bersiaga menunggunya, keluar dengan menodongkan sebilah katana pada Naruto.

"Siapa kau?" tanya orang yang menodongnya dengan Katana. Naruto menatap lurus kepada orang yang menodongnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan ke samping gua tanpa khawatir pada bilah Katana yang di hunuskan padanya.

"Hey! Jawab pertanyaanku!" desak orang itu sambil mendekati Naruto dengan Katana yang masih pada posisi siaganya. Naruto masih tidak menjawab dan malah menekan telapak tangannya pada dinding gua.

Seakan yang di tekan Naruto adalah sebuah tombol, gua ini menjadi terang oleh nyala obor yang berada pada masing-masing sisi gua. Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah terkejut dari wanita yang memegang Katana di depannya, begitu juga sebaliknya, wanita itu dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Sedikit tidak sopan menodongkan senjata kepada orang yang memberikan benda itu padamu." barulah Naruto menjawab dengan memberikan senyum kecil pada perempuan yang di kenalnya bernama Mikoto.

Mikoto akhirnya sadar dengan siapa orang di depannya dan juga perbuatannya lalu menurunkan pedangnya serta membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf, Kitsune-san!" ucap Mikoto menyesal.

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi perempuan di depannya. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, Mikoto-san. Lagipula dari awal kau memang belum melihat wajahku, bukan?" tanya Naruto. "Tapi tetap saja saya sudah melakukan hal yang tidak sopan pada anda, Kitsune-san." tolak Mikoto.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu, jadi berhentilah membungkuk. Kenapa setiap orang yang kutolong selalu bersikap seperti ini?" ucap Naruto dengan kalimat terakhir yang berupa gumaman pasrah, dia tidak mau berdebat dengan yang namanya perempuan.

Mikoto menegakkan badannya. Naruto menyadari sesuatu dari tubuh Mikoto yang menggigil kecil. Naruto memandang kesekumpulan perempuan yang meringkuk di ujung gua dengan badan yang juga agak menggigil.

Mengingat pakaian yang mereka gunakan bisa di bilang tidak layak pakai, Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa mereka kedinginan. Atau kemungkinan yang lain adalah efek samping dari Teleport tadi.

"Seperti kalian kedinginan ya?" gumam Naruto sambil berjalan melewati Mikoto menuju kumpulan perempuan di sana. Mikoto tanpa menjawab apa-apa, berjalan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Haku berdiri saat melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya. "Kitsune-san!" ucap Haku membuat semua perhatian terpusat pada orang yang di maksud Haku. Naruto tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan sambil terus berjalan melewati Haku ke ujung gua.

Naruto berdiri menghadap ujung gua di depannya lalu menekankan telapak tangannya pada dinding gua tersebut.

 **'Sreeet'**

Secara tiba-tiba dinding gua di depan Naruto terangkat ke atas dengan perlahan. Mereka yang melihatnya ekspresinya beragam, ada yang bingung dan ada juga yang terkejut.

Saat dinding gua itu sudah sepenuhnya terangkat, sesuatu yang berada di baliknya sangat berbeda dengan gua pada umumnya, tidak, lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang berada di baliknya sudah bukan lagi bagian dari gua. Sebuah ruangan berbentuk persegi kosong luas yang dindingnya terbuat dari besi berada tepat di depan mereka.

Naruto menoleh sedikit kebelakang. "Minna-san, ikuti aku." ucap Naruto lalu berjalan kedepan, memasuki ruangan besi tersebut. Bersamaan dengan langkah pertama Naruto di ruangan itu, dinding-dinding besi yang berada di masing-masing sisi ruangan terbuka, memperlihat lusinan set pakaian, baik untuk wanita ataupun pria dan juga lusinan selimut, syal dan perlengkapan lainnya yang dapat menghangatkan.

Haku, Mikoto dan yang lainnya mengikuti Naruto dengan pandangan kagum di wajah mereka melihat hal itu. Saat semua orang sudah masuk kedalam ruangan besi itu, dinding gua yang tadinya naik kini kembali turun seperti semula.

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu besi lalu berbalik menghadap semua orang. "Ne, Minna. Aku tau kalian kedinginan, karena itulah, kalian bisa mengganti pakaian kalian dengan pakaian yang inginkan di tempat ini. Setelah kalian berganti pakaian aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke tempat selanjutnya. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ha'i" jawab mereka serempak lalu mulai memilih pakaian yang mereka sukai. Setelah mereka menemukannya, mereka segera melepas pakaian mereka dan menggantinya tanpa memperdulikan Naruto.

"Etto~, aku akan menunggu kalian di balik pintu ini. Beritahu aku jika kalian sudah selesai ya?" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang cukup lantang agar dapat di dengar oleh semua orang. Tanpa menunggu balasan mereka, Naruto langsung membuka pintu di belakangnya dan masuk lalu menutup pintu itu dengan rapat.

Naruto bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu sambil menghela nafas panjang. Jika dia tetap berada di sana tadi, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya saat melihat puluhan perempuan telanjang tepat di depan matanya. Tapi yang jelas, dia pasti akan mendapatkan 'hukuman' besar jika ketahuan melihat tubuh perempuan lain oleh dua perempuan cantik yang tinggal seatap dengannya. "Kematian akan mendekatiku." gumam Naruto miris mengingat hukuman yang di berikan mereka beberapa minggu lalu saat dia tidak sengaja melihat tetangga sebelah hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam.

Sedangkan itu di balik pintu, dimana para perempuan sedang berganti pakaian. Mikoto berjalan mendekati Haku. Tentunya Mikoto sudah selesai berganti pakaian budaknya dengan pakaian yang lebih layak. Sebuah Dress selutut berwarna biru muda lah yang menjadi pilihannya. Sedangkan Haku sudah sejak awal menggunakan pakaian yang layak, jadi dia tidak perlu lagi berganti.

"Haku, bisa aku bertanya satu hal?" tanya Mikoto saat dia berada di depan Haku. Haku memandangnya balik dengan bingung. "Tentu saja boleh, tapi bertanya apa?" tanya Haku balik.

Mikoto mengedarkan pandangannya, memastikan tidak ada seorangpun di ruangan ini yang memperhatikan mereka. Setelah memastikan perempuan lainnya masih sibuk dengan pakaian mereka, Mikoto memandang Haku.

"Haku, apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang Kitsune-san?" tanya Mikoto dengan curiga, bukan pada Haku, tapi lebih tepatnya pada orang yang di panggilnya Kitsune. "Kenapa Nee-san menanyakan hal itu? Apakah Nee-san merasa curiga kepada Kitsune-san?" bukannya menjawab, Haku malah membalas Mikoto dengan nada tidak terima.

"Tidak. Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja, apa kau yakin ada orang sebaik dia? Bukannya aku curiga padanya, tapi apa mungkin dia melakukan semua ini tanpa mengharapkan imbalan?" ungkap Mikoto. Dia tidak memiliki niat untuk mencurigai Kitsune, tapi pengalaman hidup memaksa untuk tidak berpikiran naif. Baginya kebaikan yang tanpa mengharapkan imbalan itu sangat tidak mungkin di zaman sekarang.

Haku terdiam untuk beberapa saar. Dia tau apa yang di pikirkan kakaknya bukanlah hal yang salah. Tapi entah kenapa terdapat sebuah perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa membiarkan kakaknya menaruh curiga pada kebaikan Kitsune.

"Aku mungkin memang tidak mengenalnya, tapi saat dia menggendongku beberapa saat yang lalu, aku dapat merasakan dia melakukan semua ini dengan niat tulus. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan Nee-san karena menaruh curiga pada Kitsune-san, tapi aku yakin dengan sepenuh hatiku bahwa Kitsune-san adalah orang yang benar-benar baik!" jelas Haku, mencurahkan semua yang dia rasakan mulai dari pertemuannya dengan Kitsune.

Mikoto sedikit dikejutkan dengan sikap tegas Haku. Biasanya Haku tidak pernah langsung percaya pada orang yang baru di kenalnya selama ini, tapi sekarang, dia benar-benar percaya pada Kitsune yang baru di kenalnya selama kurang dari dua jam.

Setelah mengendalikan keterkejutannya, Mikoto tersenyum hangat dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, isyarat menyerah. "Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku yang telah menaruh curiga pada **pangeran-** mu, Haku-chan~" ucap Mikoto menggoda dengan penekanan pada kata 'pangeran'.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nee-san. Kau tidak sa—...Tunggu dulu?" Haku mengerjap bingung karena baru menyadari ada yang salah dengan kalimat kakaknya tadi. Saat Haku tau letak kesalahannya, wajahnya memerah sedangkan Mikoto terkekeh dan tersenyum jahil.

"A-a-apa maksudmu dengan pangeranku, hah?!" elak Haku gagap dengan rona merah yang tidak kunjung padam. "Ayolah, kau tidak perlu menyangkalnya. Kau pasti menyukai Kitsune-san, bukan?" goda Mikoto lagi.

Wajah Haku semakin memerah, ekspresinya berada di antara malu dan kesal karena godaan kakaknya. "Nee-san, berhenti menggodaku!" teriak Haku frustasi dan kesal. Mikoto bukannya jera, senyum jahilnya semakin mengembang saat melihat ekspresi adiknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ekspresi Haku menjadi sendu. "Lagipula, mana mungkin aku bisa bersamanya?" gumam Haku sedih. Haku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi sebenarnya dia memang menyukai Kitsune-san walau mereka baru bertemu. Tapi, apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia yang sekarang adalah perempuan kotor, mana mungkin dia bisa bersama orang sesempurna Kitsune. Pikir Haku murung.

Mikoto menyadari apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh adiknya saat melihat ekspresi itu. Mikoto tidak suka. Ekspresi seperti itu bukanlah hal yang ingin dia lihat di wajah ayu Haku. Dia lebih memilih senyum atau teriakan kesal Haku daripada kesedihan seperti ini.

Mikoto ingin membuka suara untuk mengubah raut wajah Haku, tapi ...

"Wah, kawaii~, sangat cocok denganmu!"

"Benarkah? Kau juga cocok menggunakan gaun itu."

"Ne ne, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Kitsune-san?"

Pembicaraan dari beberapa gadis remaja di belakangnya menarik perhatiannya. Mikoto menoleh pada tiga gadis remaja yang sedang mengobrol. Bukan hanya Mikoto yang tertarik, tapi hal itu juga berlaku pada Haku yang penasaran pada pendapat mereka mengenai Kitsune.

"Bagaimana ya? Menurutku dia sangat tampan dan ramah. Seperti seorang pangeran."

"Kau benar. Aku penasaran apakah Kitsune-san sudah punya kekasih."

"Hu'um, aku juga penasaran. Andaikan saja aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya."

"Jangan mengkhayal, orang sesempurna dia pasti sudah memiliki pendamping."

"Mou, kau menghancurkan khayalan indahku."

Kemudian dua orang dari mereka tertawa melihat teman mereka cemberut kesal.

Mikoto kembali menoleh pada Haku dan ekspresi yang dilihatnya masih sama seperti yang tadi. "Haku,—"

"Daijoubu, Nee-san." potong Haku sebelum Mikoto sempat berbicara lebih. Haku memandang Mikoto dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat di paksakan. Haku mengedarkan pandangannya melihat perempuan-perempuan yang sepertinya sudah semuanya berganti pakaian.

Haku membalikkan badannya menghadap pintu satu-satunya di ruangan ini. Haku mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali. "Kitsune-san, kami semua sudah selesai." ucap Haku.

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang berdiri dengan santai di depan Haku. "Baguslah, katakan pada semuanya untuk mengikutiku. Kita akan segera ketempat tujuan terakhir kita." ucap Naruto dengan senyum ramah seperti biasanya.

Haku mengangguk dan berbalik.

"Minna, apa kalian sudah selesai? Kita akan segera berangkat!" Haku menoleh pada Mikoto yang mengantikan tugasnya untuk memanggil semua orang dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi hanya di balas Mikoto dengan senyuman kecil.

Mereka semua yang tadinya sedang mengobrol satu sama lain, menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan berjalan menuju Mikoto.

"Saa Minna, Ikuti aku!" ucap Naruto lalu berbalik dan mulai melangkah kedepan. Haku dan Mikoto mengikuti Naruto dan berjalan di masing-masing sisi Naruto, Haku di sisi kanan sedangkan Mikoto sebaliknya. Sedangkan yang lainnya mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Kali ini mereka tidak lagi berada di ruangan besi, melainkan lorong gua yang luas seperti sebelum mereka berada di ruangan yang di penuhi pakaian tadi. Dengan obor di masing-masing sisi lorong sebagai penerangan, mereka semua terus mengikuti kemana Naruto menuntun mereka.

"Ano, Kitsune-san. Boleh aku bertanya, kenapa ruangan tadi di penuhi oleh berbagai pakaian?" tanya Haku memulai pembicaraan. Naruto melirik Haku sembari terus berjalan lurus kedepan.

"Ruangan itu memang sengaja ku buat untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan pakaian ganti sebelum ke tempat tujuan terakhir kita." ucap Naruto tanpa perlu pikir panjang. Mikoto menoleh pada Naruto. "Orang-orang? Apa maksudmu ada orang lain selain kami?" tanya Mikoto.

Untuk pertanyaan satu ini, Naruto tidak langsung menjawabnya. Naruto menoleh pada Mikoto. "Kalian akan segera tau." hanya itu jawaban Naruto atas pertanyaan Mikoto, tambahan senyum misterius.

Naruto kembali mengalihkan fokusnya kedepan. "Ah! Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Mendengar ucapan Naruto; Haku dan Mikoto memandang kedepan dan melihat pintu gua tepat di depan mereka.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka akhirnya keluar dari gua, tapi yang di lihat mereka sekarang ini sangat berbeda dengan hutan sebelum mereka memasuki gua tadi. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, tempat yang mereka lihat sekarang sudah sangat berbeda dari hutan.

Langit tanpa awan di atas sana terlihat sangat indah dengan di hiasi bintang-bintang indah dan juga bulan purnama. Dataran luas yang di tumbuhi rerumputan, bangunan-bangunan yang merupakan rumah, kandang hewan ternak, menara pengawas, kincir angin, gereja, dan lain sebagainya berjajar rapi sejauh mata memandang, di tambah ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di pandangan mereka. Untuk lebih singkatnya, yang mereka lihat tidak lain adalah sebuah Desa.

"Oh, Kitsune-san. Kali ini kau datang lebih cepat ya?" ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang berjalan menuju mereka. Laki-laki berumur sekitar 50 tahunan itu berdiri menghadap Naruto. "Maaf, membuatmu bangun sepagi ini, Tazuna-san. Dan yah, sepertinya aku memulai jadwalku terlalu awal kali ini." ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Tidak masalah buatku. Lagipula, sudah tugasku untuk mengurus semua pendatang di desa ini." ucap pria bernama Tazuna itu.

Haku menyenggol lengan Naruto untuk menarik perhatiannya. Naruto memandang Haku, awalnya dia tidak mengerti, tapi saat melihat tatapan bingung yang sama di berikan bukan hanya oleh Haku tapi juga perempuan yang lainnya, dia akhirnya mengerti.

Tepat saat Naruto ingin membuka suara, Tazuna memotongnya. "Biarkan aku saja, Kitsune-san." Tazuna berdiri menghadap para perempuan yang di bawa Naruto.

"Minna-san, perkenalkan nama saya Tazuna. Sebagai pengurus desa ini, saya ucapkan selamat datang di **Underworld.** " ucap Tazuna menimbulkan reaksi yang berbeda-beda dari pendengarnya. Tapi kebanyakan reaksinya adalah bingung. Alasan mereka bingung tidak lain adalah karena nama tempat yang di sebutkan Tazuna.

"Underworld disini bukan dunia bawah atau neraka seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Justru sebaliknya, Underworld adalah desa yang di bangun oleh Kitsune-san untuk –"

"Cukup, Tazuna-san. Jangan ceritakan hal itu, lagipula bukan aku yang membangun desa ini, dan juga, sepertinya mereka semua sudah kelelahan. Bisa kau langsung tunjukan rumah baru mereka?" tanya Naruto memotong acara penjelasan Tazuna.

"Maafkan, keteledoran saya. Kalau begitu, mohon ikuti saya, Minna-san." ucap Tazuna sambil berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Semua perempuan kecuali Haku dan Mikoto mengikuti Tazuna dari belakang.

Mikoto yang berdiri di samping Naruto membuka suara. "Kitsune-san? Apa maksudnya rumah baru kami?" tanya Mikoto dengan mamandang Naruto. Naruto menutup matanya dan menjawab. "Mulai hari ini dan kedepannya, desa ini akan menjadi rumah kalian untuk sementara, ..."

Naruto membuka matanya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya bersamaan dengan angin dingin yang bertiup di sekitarnya. "...Setidaknya sampai aku berhasil mengubah Ibukota menjadi lebih baik."

Haku dan Mikoto termenung mendengar kalimat Naruto. Tatapan mata Naruto lurus kedepan, mata birunya terlihat tenang tapi penuh dengan keyakinan di saat bersamaan. Hawa dingin di sekitar mereka sama sekali tidak terasa, malah sebaliknya, sebuah perasaan hangat hanya dengan melihat sosok Naruto muncul di hati mereka.

"Kitsune-san! Apa kau tidak ikut?!" tanya Tazuna dengan suara lantang di karenakan jarak mereka yang sudah cukup jauh. "Gomen, Tazuna-san, tapi kali ini aku harus segera kembali! Lakukan tugasmu seperti biasanya ya? Dan juga, salam untuk keluargamu!" balas Naruto.

Naruto berbalik dan mulai berjalan memasuki gua kembali.

 **'Greb'**

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat pergelangan tangannya di pegang oleh Haku. "Apa ..." Naruto menoleh pada sumber suara dan menemukan Haku yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Haku pelan. Naruto berkedip bingung beberapa kali lalu terkekeh pelan melihat sikap Haku.

Naruto berbalik menghadap Haku dan melepaskan pegangan tangan Haku. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. "Karena aku masih ingin ..." ucap Haku dengan kata-kata terakhir yang tidak terdengar. Jika saja Haku mengangkat kepalanya, maka Naruto pasti akan melihat wajah memerah ala tomat pada wajah ayu Haku.

Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya di puncak kepala Haku. "Aku tidak tau apa alasanmu ingin bertemu denganku, tapi jawabannya tentu saja bisa. Bahkan sore nanti aku akan kembali kesini untuk mengirim persedian makanan dan obat-obatan untuk desa, jadi jangan khawatir, Haku-san"

"Kau ...janji?"

"Eh?" beo Naruto bingung saat mendengar Haku mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat di dengarnya dengan jelas. Haku mengangkat kepalanya memandang wajah Naruto. "Kau berjanji!?" tanya Haku dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf.

Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Haku lalu membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat. "Begini saja, kau masih memegang Kunai yang aku berikan padamu, kan?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ah, aku lupa mengembalikannya" setelah bergumam dengan nada panik, Haku menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil Kunai yang dia gantungkan di pinggingnya.

"Tidak perlu di kembalikan" potong Naruto sebelum Haku menyentuh gagang Kunai di pinggangnya. Haku memandang Naruto bingung, meminta penjelasan kenapa Naruto menghentikannya. "Jika aku sedang tidak sibuk, dan kau kesepian. Goyangkanlah Kunai itu lalu panggil namaku, aku pasti akan datang. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu, Haku kembali menundukkan kepalanya dengan rona merah yang kembali muncul di pipi seputih salju itu.

Mikoto yang sedari tadi menonton mereka berdua tidak kuasa menahan senyumannya. Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat dimana Tazuna dan yang lainnya tadi berada, tapi ... tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sana.

"Ano, Kitsune-san ..." panggil Mikoto membuat Naruto menoleh kepadanya. "... Sepertinya, kami berdua telah di tinggalkan" ucap Mikoto sambil menunjuk tempat kosong tadi dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka semua sekarang ini pasti sedang berada di balai desa. Kalian cukup mencari bangunan yang paling besar di tempat ini, kalian pasti bisa menemukan mereka dengan mudah. Kalau begitu, jaa ne" ucap Naruto lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan.

"Ne Haku, ayo cepat kita menyusul mereka semua" ucap Mikoto sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Haku lalu menyeretnya menuju desa. "Tunggu dulu, Nee-san" Haku berhenti mendadak membuat langkah Mikoto ikut-ikutan terhenti.

Haku berbalik memandang Naruto yang berdiri di depan gua menghadap mereka. "Jaa ne, Kitsune-san!" teriak Haku sambil melambaikan tangannya. Setelah Haku melihat Kitsune membalas lambaian tangannya, dia lalu berbalik dan menggenggam tangan Mikoto sambil berlari menuju desa dengan menyeret Mikoto.

Naruto berbalik lalu memasuki gua. Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Naruto tidak menggunakan Teleportasi saja biar lebih cepat. Hal itu karena dia tidak bisa.

Underworld adalah tempat dimana kekuatan semacam itu tidak bisa di gunakan. Bukan Cuma Teleportasi, tapi kekuatan-kekuatan lainnya juga tidak dapat di gunakan di tempat ini. Termasuk Teigu yang merupakan senjata legendaris, di tempat ini, tidak lebih dari sebagai hiasan. Singkatnya, karena suatu alasan, Underworld adalah tempat yang dapat menghapuskan kekuatan dan membuatnya menjadi netral.

Naruto mengeluarkan senyuman tipis yang entah apa artinya bersamaan dengan dirinya yang menghilang di kegelapan gua.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Scene Break—**

Di pusat ibukota terdapat sebuah istana super megah dimana seseorang yang bertanggung jawab terhadap penderitaan rakyat ibukota dan kota-kota di sekitarnya tinggal. Saat ini, di ruangan singgasana kaisar, terdapat beberapa orang berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Apa kau bilang?!" teriak pria genduk yang berdiri di samping seorang anak kecil yang sedang duduk di singgasana. Sang anak yang merupakan Raja yang memerintah kerajaan dan ibukota itu terlihat bingung dengan reaksi perdana menterinya yang agak berlebihan menurutnya.

"Maafkan saya, Honset-sama. Saya hanya di tugaskan untuk memberikan pesan dari Kitsune kepada anda. Sekali lagi, maafkan kelancangan saya, Honest-sama" ucap seorang prajurit Emperial Army yang berlutut dengan satu kaki menghadap singgasana sang kaisar.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas kalian dengan benar, hah?! Penjaga! Penggal kepalanya dan semua pasukan yang gagal menangkap pencuri itu!" teriak Honest tanpa belas kasihan. Kemudian datang dua orang penjaga berbadan kekar yang kemudian menyeret prajurit Emprial Army tadi keluar ruangan kaisar. Di sertai dengan teriakan permohonan yang terdengar putus asa, prajurit tersebut beserta dua penjaga tadi menghilang dari pandangan Perdana Menteri dan Kaisar.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Jika terus dibiarkan, bisa-bisa pencuri itu semakin berulah. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu, Emperor-sama!" ucap Honest panik. Alasan sebenarnya Honest panik adalah karena ancaman dari pencuri sekaligus pembunuh yang bernama Kitsune.

Sang Kaisar atau nama aslinya adalah Emperor, memandang Honest dengan heran seakan berita yang dibawakan oleh prajurit tadi sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. "Kenapa kau sangat panik? Diakan Cuma seekor pencuri" tanyanya polos.

Di dalam hati Honest menggerutu dengan kepolosan anak kecil di sampingnya. "Emperor-sama, apa anda tidak mengerti? Jika pencuri itu dibiarkan, maka kerajaan ini, kerajaan yang di bangun oleh ayah dan kakek anda akan segera hancur karena pencuri itu. Rakyat-rakyat akan merasa di teror dan perlahan-lahan akan membuat mereka terkena tekanan batin dan pada akhirnya akan berdampak pada kelangsungan kerajaan ini." ucap Honest dengan aktingnya yang sangat meyakinkan.

Karena sang kaisar hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang masih awam dengan dunia di luar pandangannya, dia dengan mudahnya terpengaruh oleh akting murahan perdana menterinya sendiri. "Apa? Menghancurkan kerajaan?" beo Emperor dengan nada kaget dan marah.

"Benar sekali, yang mulia. Karena itu, kita harus memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan pengacau itu dari kedamaian kerajaan ini" tambah Honest melanjutkan aksinya untuk menghasut 'boneka'nya.

Emperor memasang sikap berpikir sedangkan Honest yang melihatnya menyeringai. 'Dasar bocah bodoh.' pikirnya.

"Ah! Aku ada ide" ucap Emperor tiba-tiba-tiba. "Ide apa yang anda punya, Emperor-sama?" tanya Honest dengan ekpresi tertarik yang di buat-buat. Emperor memandang Honest dengan wajah polosnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita panggil Jenderal Esdeath? Kau tahu bukan? Beberapa hari yang lalu dia mengirimkan surat bahwa pasukan Revolution Army yang berada di pegunungan Es utara sudah di musnahkan dan meminta tugas baru yang lebih menantang." usul Emperor tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

Honest yang mendengar sedikit terkejut, tapi setelah beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah tuanya. 'Rupanya bocah bodoh ini bisa berpikir juga.' pikirnya.

"Ide bagus, Emperor-sama. Dengan memanggil Jenderal Esdeath kembali, pencuri itu pasti dapat di singkirkan dengan mudah. Dan juga, kita juga bisa memintanya untuk memburu Night Raid yang akhir-akhir ini kembali berbuat ulah. Ide anda sangat Briliant Emperor-sama!" puji Honest yang tentu saja hal itu merupakan akting belaka.

Emperor tersenyum senang karena di puji oleh seseorang yang di anggapnya paman sendiri. "Kalau begitu. Penjaga! Kirim surat kepada Jenderal Esdeath sekarang!" perintah Emperor pada dua penjaga yang berjaga di dengan pintu masuk. Kedua penjaga itu mengangguk dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan singgasana untuk melaksanakan tugas yang di berikan oleh 'boneka' Honest.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Scene Break—**

Naruto berdiri di dahan pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi ke langit, menghadap ke arah panorama indah dimana sang surya mengintip naik melewati perbukitan yang berjajar rapi sejauh mata memandang, dan dengan perlahan-lahan menghapuskan bekas malam. Hembusan angin lembut menerpa wajah Naruto menciptakan suasana pagi yang sempurna baginya seperti biasanya.

Ketinggian Naruto sekarang ini sekitar 100 meter di atas permukaan tanah, dan entah karena apa, tiba-tiba saja Naruto jatuh dari ketinggian dengan kepala lebih dulu dan mata yang terpejam.

Kemungkinan ada beberapa faktor penyebab terjadinya hal ini, yaitu selama satu hari penuh, Naruto belum mendapatkan tidur sedikitpun dan yang lainnya adalah karena dia sudah menggunakan banyak kekuatannya hari ini, dan bisa di bilang, tenaga Naruto sudah berada pada batas dimana dia akan kehilangan kesadaran.

Dengan sedikit usaha, Naruto berhasil mempertahankan kesadarannya dan membuka mata, tapi yang dia lihat adalah permukaan yang semakin mendekat. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah, staminanya sudah terkuras habis bahkan hanya untuk mendarat normal sekalipun rasanya tidak mungkin.

 **'Greb'**

Seseorang menangkap tubuh Naruto sebelum tubuh Naruto berhantaman dengan tanah. Naruto dapat merasakan kalau dia sekarang ini tengah di gendong oleh seseorang. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto merasakan bahwa dia di dudukkan di permukaan tanah dengan batang pohon sebagai sandaran.

Naruto mencoba membuka matanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah seseorang yang menyelamatkannya, tapi tidak bisa karena kesadarannya perlahan-lahan meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Dasar, kalau kau tahu bahwa kau sudah kehabisan stamina, seharusnya kau tidak menaiki pohon setinggi ini kalau pada akhirnya kau hanya akan jatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu."

Walaupun Naruto tidak dapat melihat, dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara itu. Suara seorang laki-laki, dan dari suaranya juga, Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa dia seumuran atau sedikit lebih tua dari Naruto.

"Jangan ceroboh lagi, Naruto"

Dengan kalimat itu, akhirnya Naruto kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **"Merah yang melambangkan penghubung sekaligus pemisah antar Dunia"**

Naruto membuka matanya, tapi yang dia lihat bukan lagi dunia yang dia kenal. Dia sekarang ini berdiri di padang tandus yang dimana langit dan permukaan tempatnya berpijak berwarna merah seperti darah, atau lebih tepatnya, permukaan tempat Naruto berpijak memang terbuat dari genangan darah.

"Ini? ...Dimana?" gumam Naruto dengan kata-kata tanpa intonasi.

 **"Kita tercipta ..."**

Naruto dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menemukan seseorang yang berdiri tegak menghadapnya. Iris Frame berwarna Merah darah, rambut panjangnya yang sewarna malam melambai lembut tertiup angin di belakang tubuhnya, dan juga tubuhnya yang pucat di balut oleh dress one-piece berwarna merah selutut. Wajah cantik yang memancarkan kedewasaan itu terlihat tenang dan ramah.

Naruto, entah kenapa, merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan sangat familiar dari orang di pandangannya itu. Saat mata mereka saling bertatapan, sebuah perasaan aneh terasa menggerogoti hatinya dari dalam.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya menghadap perempuan itu. "Ini dimana?" tanya Naruto berusaha mencari petunjuk pada seseorang di depannya.

 **"Kita tercipta berdasarkan tujuan yang sama."**

Bukannya memberikan jawaban, perempuan itu malah mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

Perempuan itu tersenyum tipis. **"Cobalah mengingat semuanya, ****. Sebelum semuanya terlambat."** setelah mengatakan itu, perempuan itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Naruto mendengar semuanya dengan jelas, kecuali sebuah nama yang entah kenapa tidak dapat di dengarnya.

Langkah perempuan itu terhenti. **"Aku menantikan pertemuan kita selanjutnya, ****."** ucap perempuan itu lalu menoleh pada Naruto. **"Jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama."** lanjutnya dengan senyum kecil di wajah dewasanya.

Naruto yang dari tadi terdiam memperhatikan perempuan itu akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tunggu dulu!" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kedepan, mendekati perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu memberikan senyuman manis sebelum meluruskan pandangannya kedepan dan berlari kecil meninggalkan Naruto. Melihat orang yang di kejarnya malah semakin menjauh, Naruto mencoba berlari untuk mengejarnya, tapi ...

 **'Greb'**

... dia berhenti bergerak, atau lebih tepatnya, tidak dapat bergerak. Entah kenapa, tubuhnya tidak mau mengikuti apa keinginannya untuk menuju perempuan itu.

"Tunggu sebentar! Sebenarnya siapa kau?!" Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya daripada dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

Sekali lagi, perempuan itu berhenti. Dia berbalik dan memberikan senyuman manis dengan mata yang terpejam. **"Hanya seseorang yang sangat kau kenal dan sangat mengenalmu dulu."**

 **'DEG!'**

Sebuah denyutan keras terasa dari dalam kepala Naruto. Naruto menggunakan kedua tangan untuk mencengkram kepalanya dan jatuh berlutut sambil menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba melanda kepalanya.

 **"Kumohon, ****, ingatlah! Kami akan selalu menunggumu. Aku akan selalu menunggumu kembali."**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

'Dia? Siapa?'

.

 **"Naruto-kun!"**

 **.**

'Seseorang yang ku kenal? Tapi siapa?'

.

 **"Naruto-kun, bangunlah!"**

.

'Apa benar aku mengenalnya?'

.

 **"NARUTO-KUN"**

 **'Pletak!'**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **'Pletak!'**

"Ittai~" Setelah mendapatkan jitakan di dahinya, Naruto dengan refleks bangun dari posisi tidurannya sambil mengusap dahinya. Naruto menoleh kesamping, kepada pelaku kekerasan pada dahinya. "Kenapa kau menjitakku." teriak Naruto kesal pada gadis berambut pirang yang dengan santainya memasang wajah polos setelah melakukan penganiayaan terhadap lapisan pelindung otaknya.

"Habisnya, kau tidak bangun-bangun dari tadi. Dan sejak tadi, kau terlihat sangat gelisah. Sebenarnya kau bermimpi apa sih?" tanya Naruko tanpa memperdulikan kekesalan Naruto.

"Ah, itu, bukan apa-apa. Hanya mimpi aneh. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana aku bisa ada disini?" jawab dan tanya Naruto. Dia baru saja menyadari kalau dia sudah tidak berada di hutan, melainkan kamarnya sendiri.

"Kyuubi-chan tadi pergi mencarimu, lalu dia bilang dia menemukanmu sedang tidur di hutan. Kau sudah tau kelanjutannya bukan?" tanya Naruko balik. Naruto mengangguk paham lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Jadi? Dimana dia?" tanya Naruto sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

"Menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak-anak. Hey, bagaimana dengan malam tadi? Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?" tanya Naruko penasaran. Naruto memandang Naruko. "Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Naruto balik dengan nada malas.

Naruko menghela nafas bosan. "Ha'i ha'i, aku sudah tau jawabannya ...—"

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi menyiapkan obat-obatan untuk pengiriman nanti so—"

"—Kau pasti memperkosa mereka semua kan? Sampai-sampai kau tertidur sangat pulas karena kelelahan seperti tadi pagi" lanjut Naruko cemberut.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu!" sangkal Naruto cepat. Ha~ah, Naruto sudah tau kalau akan begini jadinya jika dia melakukan misi tadi malam. Naruko itu tipe gadis yang sangat posesif dan mudah cemburuan.

"Tuh kan? Kau menyangkalnya? Bilang saja kalau kau sudah bosan denganku" ucap Naruko sambil menunduk dengan bola mata yang bergetar dan air mata yang mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. Naruto menghela nafas pasrah lalu menghadap Naruko dan mengangkat dagu gadis manis yang mirip dengannya itu agar menatap lurus pada matanya.

"Apa kau tidak percaya denganku, Naruko?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajah mereka. Pipi Naruko merona merah dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. "B-bukan begitu, h-hanya s-saja ..." gumam Naruko pelan dan gugup.

Naruto menahan pipi Naruko dengan telapak tangannya agar Naruko tidak dapat mengelak darinya. "Naruko? Apa kau percaya padaku?" tanya Naruto serius. "T-tentu saja, t-tapi ..."

 **'Cup'**

Bola mata Naruko membola karena kejutan yang di berikan Naruto. Saat dirinya dengan ragu menjawab, Naruto langsung menghubungkan bibir mereka. Tanpa sadar, Naruko terhanyut dengan permainan lidah Naruto dan ikut-ikutan memejamkan mata, sambil mulutnya mengikuti permainan bibir Naruto.

Ciuman itu di lepaskan beberapa menit kemudian dengan benang saliva tipis yang menghubungkan bibir mereka. "Jika aku mengkhianatimu dan Kyuubi, kalian boleh membunuhku saat itu juga. Aku tidak akan melawan sedikitpun." ucap Naruto dengan bola mata ruby-nya yang memandang serius.

Dengan wajah yang masih merona, Naruko menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari pipinya dan langsung memeluk Naruto erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto. "Maaf, karena meragukanmu. Aku benar-benar gadis yang egois ya? Maafkan a—"

Tanpa menunggu Naruko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto balas mendekap tubuh Naruto. Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Ha'i, aku mengerti, Naruko." ucap Naruto. Mereka berdua tetap pada posisi mereka untuk beberapa menit, hingga seseorang menginterupsi.

"Ahem!"

Naruto dan Naruko kaget dan melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan panik. Mereka memandang ke pintu kamar dimana suara tadi berasal dan melihat seorang gadis manis berambut panjang berwarna merah crimson sedang bersedekap dada di ambang pintu menghadap mereka dengan ekspresi bosan dan agak terganggu.

"Gomenasai ne, sudah mengganggu 'acara' pagi kalian?" ucap gadis itu sinis. Naruko menghela nafas sambil menutup matanya. Tanpa membuka matanya, Naruko berjalan menuju Kyuubi.

Naruko berhenti di depan Kyuubi lalu membuka matanya. "Ohayou, Kyuubi-chan. Bagaimana sarapannya, apa sudah siap?" tanya Naruko dengan senyum polos. Kening Kyuubi berkedut mendengar pertanyaan polos Naruko. "Kau sudah mengucapkan Ohayou tadi, saat kau pergi menyelinap dan melemparkan tugas pagi ini kepadaku." ucap Kyuubi masih menahan kekesalannya.

"Hm~? Benarkah? Kalau begitu biarlah. Aku ke ruang makan duluan ya? Jaa, Naruto-kun, Kyuubi-chan." ucap Naruko polos dan pergi begitu saja melewati Kyuubi.

Saat dirasa dia sudah jauh dari Kyuubi, senyum polos Naruko berubah menjadi ekpsresi kesal. "Dasar pengganggu, padahal lagi asik-asiknya."

"Aku bisa mendengarmu~, Naruko-chan~"

Tubuh Naruko merinding tiba-tiba mendengar panggilan 'sayang' Kyuubi yang menjanjikan hukuman. Naruko memutuskan untuk buru-buru pergi dari sana sebelum Kyuubi yang menghampirinya. Oh, dia sangat tidak ingin menerima hukuman pagi dari perempuan bernama Kyuubi itu.

Kyuubi menghela nafas, mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Naruko sudah sering sekali membuatnya kesal, tapi tetap saja dia belum terbiasa.

Naruto yang dari tadi memperhatikan Kyuubi, terkekeh pelan. "Maa maa, jangan marah-marah di pagi hari. Kau kenal sendiri kan, bagaimana Naruko itu?" tanya Naruto mencoba membantu meredakan emosi Kyuubi.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi sikapnya yang sok polos itu sangat membuatku kesal." ucap Kyuubi cemberut karena Naruto malah membela Naruko, pikirnya. "Dan lagi, apa-apaan itu. Mencuri Start di pagi hari—" gumaman Kyuubi terpotong saat dia baru sadar Naruto sudah hampir melewatinya.

Kyuubi menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto, lalu memaksa Naruto menghadapnya. Sebelum Naruto dapat bereaksi apa-apa, Kyuubi berjinjit dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto.

 **'Cup'**

Wajah Kyuubi memerah dan jantung berdetak kencang saat bibir miliknya bersentuhan dengan milik Naruto. Kyuubi melingkarkan tangan kirinya di leher Naruto dan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menekan belakang kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kyuubi memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto, mengajaknya untuk semakin memanaskan permainan di pagi hari mereka. Naruto menerima undangan Kyuubi dengan senang hati. Kyuubi tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Jika Naruko lebih ke tipe Submassive, maka Kyuubi justru kebalikannya. Kyuubi lebih suka memegang kuasa atas permainan, bahkan saat Naruto sudah hampir kehabisan nafas, Kyuubi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

Merasa bahwa Naruto sudah kehabisan nafas, Kyuubi memutuskan untuk menghentikan ciuman 'maut'nya. "Tapi biarlah, kalau dia dapat Start, maka setidaknya aku dapat Finish-nya bukan?" tanya Kyuubi dengan seringai tipis dan kedua tangan yang melingkar dileher Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Terserah kau saja, tapi kumohon, bisa perpendek batas ciumanmu itu?" tanya Naruto balik. Kyuubi terkekeh mendapat respon dari Naruto. "Hm, bisa gak yah? Hm~~,... sepertinya tidak bisa, tapi kalau di perpanjang akan dengan senang hati kulakukan." balas Kyuubi menggoda.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya lalu menghela nafas lelah. "Dengan kapasitas nafasmu itu, aku heran, apa kau benar-benar manusia." gumam Naruto. Entah kenapa, suasana ruangan ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sunyi. Menyadari keanehan itu, Naruto kembali memandang Kyuubi yang kini menundukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat di lihat.

"Kyuubi?" panggil Naruto tapi tidak mendapat respon yang berarti. "Kyuubi? Apa ada yang salah?" panggil sekaligus tanya Naruto lagi, tapi hasilnya tetap sama, tidak ada jawaban. 'Apa ada dari perkataanku yang salah?' pikir Naruto bingung dengan perubahan sikap Kyuubi yang sangat aneh baginya.

"Kyuu—"

"Hora! Kalian berdua, sudah waktunya sarapan. Jangan bermesraan terus." sebelum Naruto sempat memanggil Kyuubi lagi, sebuah suara mengintrupsi. Naruto memandang lurus ke pintu, pada sosok berambut Blonde yang memasang raut wajah kesal.

Kyuubi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, melepaskan pelukannya lalu berbalik dan berjalan melewati Naruko dengan separuh wajahnya yang di tutupi poni rambutnya.

Naruto beserta Naruko memandang Kyuubi yang semakin menjauh dengan bingung. Naruko memandang Naruto. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Naruko curiga terhadap Naruto atas penyebab perubahan sikap Kyuubi.

Naruto mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak tau apa-apa. Tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi dingin." ucap Naruto membela diri. Naruko tetap memandang Naruto beberapa saat sampai akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Oke, aku percaya. Akan aku tanya sendiri nanti padanya. Lebih penting lagi, ayo sarapan bersama yang anak-anak." ajak Naruko dan mulai melangkah lebih dulu. Naruko berhenti berjalan saat dirasanya Naruto tidak mengikutinya. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. "Etto~, kupikir aku tidak akan ikut sarapan. Aku harus mempersiapkan obat-obatan untuk pengiriman nanti siang dan melakukan beberapa hal." ucap Naruto kikuk.

 **'Greb!'**

Naruto berjengit kaget saat Naruko tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat. "Tidak ada alasan. Seminggu ini kau selalu beralasan untuk tidak ikut sarapan dan makan malam, kali tidak akan kubiarkan lagi. Kau juga punya tanggung jawab terhadap mereka semua, Naruto-kun. Mereka itu 'anak-anak'mu." ceramah Naruko lalu tanpa mendengarkan protesan Naruto, dia langsung menyeret Naruto bersamanya menuju ruang makan.

"Tunggu dulu, Naruko. Jangan menyeretku dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada alasan."

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut sarapan, tapi berhenti menyeretku."

"Tidak akan ku lepaskan, nanti kau malah kabur."

"Aku janji tidak akan kabur, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku kembali ke kamarku."

"Aku tidak akan tertipu oleh trikmu itu lagi, Naruto-kun."

"Jadi kau ingin tetap menyeretku dalam keadaan hanya menggunakan boxer seperti ini?"

"Eh?" beo Naruko terdiam, bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang juga berhenti. Wajah Naruko memerah malu. Naruko berbalik menghadap Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?!" teriak Naruko.

'Women Always Right' batin Naruto miris.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah berpakaian yang layak, Naruto dan Naruko bergegas menuju ruang makan. Naruto berhenti tepat di depan pintu. "Naruko, aku punya firasat buruk mengenai ini." ucap Naruto ragu-ragu memegang gagang pintu.

Naruko menghela nafas. "Apa yang kau ragukan, mereka hanya anak-anak, mereka tidak mungkin melukaimu." balas Naruko jengkel dan mendorong punggung, membuat Naruto tidak sengaja mendorong pintu itu sehingga terbuka.

Bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka, belasan langkah kaki terdengar menuju ke arah Naruto. "Tou-chan!" Saat Naruto menatap kedepan, tiba-tiba saja seorang anak memeluknya dan di susul oleh anak-anak yang lainnya. Naruto tentu saja tidak dapat bertahan dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang jatuh di peluk dari berbagai arah oleh belasan anak-anak.

"Ittai~, mou, bisa kalian memberiku sambutan yang lebih lembut?" tanya Naruto setengah kesal pada sekitar 13 anak-anak yang memeluknya. Bukannya menjawab, mereka malah tertawa dengan polosnya. Naruko sendiri terkekeh melihat ekspresi kesal Naruto karena tidak di tanggapi oleh mereka. Tapi, saat melihat semuanya tersenyum, Naruto tidak kuasa menahan senyumannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, baiklah, anak-anak. Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian, kasihan Naruto-kun jika kalian terus menindihnya seperti itu." ucap sebuah suara dari dalam ruang makan. Di dalam sana terlihat Kyuubi yang sedang menyusun alat-alat makan di bantu oleh Menma di meja makan.

"Ha'i!" jawab mereka serempak dengan desahan kecewa. Satu persatu mereka bangun dari tubuh Naruto dan duduk di meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu sederhana.

Naruto bangkit lalu membersihkan debu yang melekat di badannya. "Sudah kuduga kalau aku akan jadi seperti tadi. Tapi untung saja mereka tidak terlalu berat." gumam Naruto lega. Naruko terkekeh untuk kesekian kalinya. "Sudahlah, ayo, mereka sudah menunggumu." ucap Naruko sambil mendorong Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan.

.

.

3 orang remaja, 2 perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Selebihnya terdapat 14 anak-anak yang terdiri dari 9 perempuan dan 5 laki-laki. Umur anak-anak itu berkisar dari 5-9 tahun. Itulah para penghuni panti asuhan yang berada di distrik kuning Ibukota kerajaan.

Yup, sebuah panti asuhan yang di kelola oleh Naruto, Naruko dan Kyuubi. Anak-anak terlantar yang di temukan oleh Naruto, Naruko dan Kyuubi selalu di bawa ke tempat ini, pengecualian untuk Menma yang merupakan adik kandung Naruko.

Sebenarnya mereka bertiga bisa saja mengirim anak-anak itu kedesa Makai, tapi mereka tidak bisa memaksakan keputusan mereka. Anak-anak itu sendiri yang tidak ingin tinggal di desa dan memilih untuk tinggal bersama Naruto, Naruko dan Kyuubi yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai orang tua mereka yang baru.

Entah bagaimana, mereka semua selesai sarapan dengan waktu yang bersamaan. "Terima kasih atas makanannya." ucap anak-anak bersamaan sambil menangkupkan tangan mereka di depan tubuh.

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Minna, aku duluan ya? Aku harus segera menyiapkan persedian obat-obatan untuk nanti siang." ucap Naruto meminta izin untuk pergi dari ruangan ini. "Eh? Kenapa harus secepat itu? Padahal kami baru ingin bermain dengan Tou-chan." Ucap salah seorang anak perempuan dengan ekspresi cemberut. Hal itu di tanggapi dengan anggukan setuju oleh anak-anak yang lainnya.

Kyuubi yang duduk di samping anak perempuan tadi, mengelus kepala anak itu untuk menenangkannya. "Tidak boleh loh, Tou-chan kalian memiliki banyak tugas hari ini. Kalian tidak boleh egois." ucap Kyuubi.

"Tapi, Kyuu-kaa-chan. Tou-chan sudah lama tidak bermain dengan kami. Dia selalu bilang sibuk inilah, sibuk itulah, apa Tou-chan sengaja menjauhi kami? Apa kami berbuat sesuatu yang salah?" tanya anak perempuan yang lain dengan polosnya.

Naruto memberikan senyum hangat, sebelum menghilang dan muncul di belakang kursi anak yang bertanya tadi. Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan memeluk tubuh anak itu dari belakang. "Gomenne, tapi Tou-chan sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk menjauhi kalian. Dan meskipun kalian berbuat salah, apa bisa aku marah pada 'anak-anak'ku yang sangat kusayangi ini?" ucap Naruto tulus dan membuat anak perempuan yang di peluknya memerah dengan dada yang berdegup kencang.

 **'Pletak!'**

"Ittai~" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja di jitak oleh gadis remaja berwajah mirip dengannya. "Kenapa kau suka sekali menjitakku sih?" tanya Naruto kesal sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Dasar Lolicon." ucap Naruko dengan nada menusuk. Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. "Ha~ah, baiklah. Jika aku bersama wanita dewasa, aku dianggap pemerkosa. Jika dengan anak kecil, aku di anggap Lolicon. Selanjutnya apa lagi? Jika aku bersama laki-laki, aku akan di anggap Homo?" ucap Naruto sinis.

"Kalau mau Homo-an di perbolehkan." tanggap Naruko cepat sambil mengancungkan jempolnya dan senyum lima jari. "Kau pikir aku mau?" protes Naruto kesal.

Anak-anak yang melihat interaksi unik antara 'ayah dan ibu' mereka, tertawa pelan. Kyuubi juga ikut tersenyum mendengar adik-adik atau 'anak-anak'nya bahagia. Dan beginilah, suasana di panti asuhan yang selalu di awali dengan tawa dan senyuman di pagi hari.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Adu mulut tadi berlangsung hingga belasan menit sampai akhirnya Naruto menyerah untuk berdebat dan memilih untuk melakukan tugasnya.

Naruto sekarang ini berada di gudang belakang panti asuhan, mengemas obatan-obatan ke dalam peti kayu di bantu oleh anak-anak laki-laki.

Seorang anak perempuan berlari menghampiri Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa. "Onii-chan!" panggilnya keras membuat Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memandang pada anak perempuan itu. "Ada apa, Mina-chan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Anak perempuan itu bukanlah anak yang berasal dari panti asuhan. Anak itu adalah anak dari keluarga kelas menengah yang tinggal di distrik sebelah. Anak perempuan itu mengatur nafasnya sebentar dan menatap Naruto. "Onii-chan, kumohon tolong selamatkan Tou-san dan Kaa-san Mina." Ucap Mina dengan mata yang berair.

Naruto memegang pundak Mina lalu berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan Mina. "Tenanglah, Mina-chan. Coba ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Tou-san dan Kaa-sanmu." pinta Naruto. "Sejak tadi pagi, mereka terus muntah-muntah darah dan wajah mereka sangat pucat. Kumohon, Onii-chan. Selamatkan orang tua Mina, hiks." ucap Mina dengan di selingi isakan.

"Tenanglah, aku akan menolong mereka." Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri. "Minna, bisa kalian urus sisanya. Dan bilang pada Kaa-chan kalian bahwa aku harus pergi sebentar." ucap Naruto pada anak-anak di belakangnya.

"Ha'i. Serahkan pada kami, Tou-chan" ucap salah satu anak mewakili. Naruto mengangguk dan kembali menghadap Mina. "Ayo, Mina-chan. Kita selamatkan orang tuamu." ucap Naruto lalu menggendong tubuh kecil Mina gaya Bridal.

"Pegangan ya?" ucap Naruto pada Mina lalu memasang posisi siap melompat. Saat dirasanya Mina sudah berpegangan dengan erat, Naruto melakukan lompatan ke atap bangunan panti asuhan. "Kita mulai." ucap Naruto dan mulai berlari melewati atap demi atap menuju distrik Hijau.

Tentu saja, tidak ada yang menyadari Naruto saat dia dengan bebasnya melompat di atap bangunan. Terima kasih kepada pengawasan di distrik kuning yang sangat tidak ketat. Dan juga penduduk di distrik ini kebanyakannya tidak akan peduli pada hal-hal yang di lakukan Naruto.

.

.

Hanya dalam hitungan beberapa menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah Mina. Mina melepaskan diri dari gendongan Naruto dan berlari kedalam rumah untuk menuju orang tuanya. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mina membuka sebuah pintu kamar dan terlihat di dalam sana, dua orang berbeda gender sedang terbaring dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh mereka dan nafas yang ngos-ngosan. "Tou-san, Kaa-san. Aku membawakan Naruto Onii-chan untuk mengobati kalian."

"Mina-chan, bisakah kau keluar? Kau tidak ingin jatuh sakit juga bukan?" ucap Naruto sambil melangkah masuk. "Tapi, kalau ada yang bisa Mina bantu, katakan saja. Mina akan berusaha membantu walaupun hanya hal-hal kecil." Ucap Mina.

"Kalau begitu, ..." Naruto berbalik menghadap Mina dan berjongkok menyamakan tingginya. "... aku ingin Mina-chan melakukan hal yang hanya bisa di lakukan Mina-chan. Apa Mina-chan mau?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya. "Hal yang ... hanya bisa di lakukan ... oleh Mina?" tanya Mina balik dengan nada bingung.

Naruto mengangguk. "Benar. Yang harus Mina-chan lakukan adalah berdoa untuk kesembuhan orang tua Mina. Karena jika Mina-chan yang mendoakan mereka, mereka pasti akan lebih cepat sembuh. Percayalah." Ucap Naruto.

Mina balas menangguk antusias. "Wakatta, Mina akan berdoa supaya Tou-san dan Kaa-san cepat sembuh" ucap Mina semangat. Naruto mengangguk dan mengusap kepala Mina. Gadis mungil itu berbalik dan keluar dari kamar orang tuanya.

Naruto memandang dua orang yang merupakan orang tua dari Mina. Naruto berjalan mendekati ayah Mina sambil melepas sarung tangannya kirinya. Naruto berdiri di samping ayah Mina lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya dia dahi ayah Mina.

 **'Deg!'**

Mata ayah Mina tiba-tiba terbuka, tapi mata itu bukan lagi mata seorang Manusia. Seluruh bola matanya berwarna hitam dan dari sela-sela mulutnya, terlihat gigi taring panjang.

Sebelum makhluk di depannya dapat bergerak, Naruto dengan sigap menggunakan sebuah teknik yang dapat mengekang pergerakan makhluk itu. Pergelangan tangan, pergelangan kaki serta leher ayah Mina di lilit oleh semacam sulur dalam wujud astral.

Naruto mendecih seraya mengangkat telapak tangannya. "Sial, ini bukanlah penyakit. Dia telah di rasuki." Gumam Naruto sambil mengaktifkan kekuatan mata kirinya; bola mata berwarna ungu gelap yang memiliki simbol pentagram dan memiliki kobaran api gelap. Naruto mengepalkan telapak tangannya yang tidak di tutupi oleh sarung tangan, tangan itu mengeluarkan pendar aura gelap.

"Aku akan minta maaf nanti saat semuanya sudah selesai." Gumam Naruto lalu meninjukan telapak tangannya ke dada ayah Mina.

Anehnya, tangan itu seperti masuk menembus kedalam dada ayah Mina tanpa luka sedikitpun. "Akan kucabut dengan paksa." Ucap Naruto lalu menarik tangannya keluar dengan sedikit paksaan. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedang menggenggam leher sebuah makhluk aneh transparan. Tubuh makhluk itu mirip seperti manusia tapi keseluruhannya berwarna ungu gelap, kepalanya botak, matanya ada 3 pasang dan semuanya memiliki warna hitam pekat, mulutnya mengeluarkan air liur menjijikkan dan gigi panjang runcing yang mengerikan.

 **'Deg!'**

Saat mata kiri Naruto bertatapan dengan mata makhluk itu, Naruto merasa dirinya sedang di hisap menuju sebuah tempat.

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto sudah berada di tengah padang pasir yang penuh dengan tumpukan mayat dan langit merah crimson. Di depannya, terlihat tiga orang yang sedang saling memunggungi dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Dua orang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki.

Naruto membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Salah seorang dari dua perempuan itu adalah perempuan yang sama seperti yang dia lihat di dalam mimpinya beberapa saat yang lalu, hanya saja dalam versi yang sedikit lebih muda. Tapi, dia tidak mengenal perempuan yang satunya. Yang bisa Naruto lihat darinya perempuan itu hanyalah satu yaitu rambut ungu lurus mencapai paha.

Dan yang mencengangkan baginya adalah, laki-laki di sana.

Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya, mencoba memastikan kalau yang di lihatnya tidaklah salah. Naruto kemudian melihat kesekelilingnya, memastikan keadaan sekitar. 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tempat ini seperti yang ada di mimpiku. Tapi, aku dapat melihat seperti ini saat aku melihat mata makhluk tadi. Apa jangan-jangan, ini adalah ingatan?' pikir Naruto.

Naruto dapat merasakan hawa membunuh, tapi bukan dari tempat ini, melainkan pada tubuh aslinya yang sedang memegang makhluk transparan aneh.

Di dunia nyata, makhluk transparan itu meronta keras berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Naruto. Karena cengkraman Naruto terlalu kuat, dia memutuskan untuk menyerang Naruto yang sedang berada di dalam dunia ingatan dengan melesatkan kuku jarinya yang tajam ke wajah Naruto.

 **'Slash!'**

Suara tebasan terdengar. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus pada wajah makhluk yang tubuhnya kini tinggal mulai memudar mulai ujung kaki. Dengan Kunai yang menancap di perutnya, makhluk itu memberikan desisan penuh hawa membunuh sebelum akhirnya lenyap sepenuhnya.

Naruto menurunkan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya yang memegang Kunai di samping tubuh. Kobaran api gelap di mata kiri Naruto lenyap, tapi bola mata Naruto masih dengan simbol pentagram berwarna ungu gelap.

 **'Deg'**

Naruto menutup mata kirinya dengan telapak tangannya saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah kilasan ingatan muncul di kepala Naruto, membuatnya tersentak. Ingatan tentang seorang perempuan yang tersenyum padanya. Ingatan tentang seseorang yang tertawa bersamanya dan berjalan tepat di sampingnya. Ingatan saat mereka bertarung bersama di ladang penuh mayat. Ingatan dimana mereka saling melindungi dan saling memunggungi. Dan yang terakhir adalah ingatan saat, ...

Ibu Mina menggeliat tidak karuan, kemudian terbatuk darah segar. Dari mulutnya yang terbuka, asap hitam keluar dan membentuk wujud makhluk aneh seperti sebelumnya berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Makhluk itu menyeringai lebar lalu melompat melewati tempat tidur tepat menuju Naruto.

 **'Slash!'**

Tubuh makhluk itu terjatuh di belakang tubuh Naruto dengan kepala yang sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Sayang bagi makhluk itu, Naruto sudah menyadarinya dari awal dan bersiap menebas saat makhluk itu mendekat dengan Kunai di tangan kanannya. Tubuh makhluk itu lenyap menjadi abu.

Walaupun telah melenyapkan makhluk aneh tadi, Naruto masih merasakan sakit. Kali ini bukan pada matanya, tapi di dadanya, lebih tepatnya, di hatinya. Ingatan terakhir tadilah pemicunya. Ingatan dimana mereka berdua ... saling membunuh satu sama lain.

Naruto memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sesak sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Hal tadi... pasti hanya kebohongan ...kan?" gumam Naruto dengan nada seperti orang tak memiliki jiwa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu, ...pasti bukan aku, ...kan?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu, di markas Revolution Army di daerah pegunungan Es bagian Utara.

Jendral Esdeath, orang yang memiliki sebutan sebagai sebagai Jendral terkuat di seluruh Ibukota kerajaan. Orang yang di kenal dengan sifat sadis tanpa ampunnya dalam menyiksa semua orang yang di anggap sebagai musuh kerajaan. Ideologinya adalah "Yang kuat yang berkuasa, yang lemah mati", sangat sesuai dengan prinsip Ibukota itu sendiri. Pemilik Teigu yang dapat mengendalikan Es. Majin Kengen (Demon God Manifestation) : Demon Extract. Teigu ini berasal dari darah Danger Beast kelas Ultra pengendali Es.

Saat ini dia sedang duduk santai di singgasana istana yang merupakan benteng pertahan Revolution Army di gunung Es yang baru saja dia taklukkan beberapa hari yang lalu dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sehari. Di hadapannya, seorang prajurit sedang berlutut dengan satu kaki.

"Aku ingin memastikan, jadi bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?" tanya Esdeath dengan senyuman yang menunjukkan ketertarikan.

"Ha'i, Esdeath-sama. Emperor-sama meminta anda untuk kembali ke Ibukota. Emperor-sama bilang kalau ada beberapa masalah yang tidak bisa di tangani oleh Imperial Army di sana." Jelas prajurit itu. "Dan? Masalah seperti apa itu?" tanya Esdeath lagi.

"Masalah utamanya adalah sebuah kelompok dari Revolution Army yang di sebut sebagai Night Raid. Dan masalah satunya adalah seorang pencuri yang memiliki kekuatan unik." Jelas prajurit itu lagi.

"Pertanyaan terakhir. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku orang seperti apa pencuri yang bisa meresahkan Perdana Menteri Honest sampai harus memanggil orang seperti aku?" tanya Esdeath dengan senyuman yang kini berubah menjadi seringaian. Dari awal dia sudah tau kalau dalam pesan itu, yang ketakutan dan resah bukanlah Kaisar, melainkan orang yang mengendalikan sang kaisar.

"Menurut kabar yang beredar di kerajaan. Pencuri itu tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya dan selalu menggunakan topeng bermotif Rubah. Kekuatan adalah berteleportasi. Menurut cerita seorang prajurit yang pernah berhadapan langsung dengannya, mata kiri pencuri itu berwarna Ungu gelap dengan simbol bintang,..." Seringaian Esdeath semakin melebar. "..., dan terdapat kobaran api berwarna ungu gelap yang keluar dari mata kirinya."

 **'Tap!'**

"Sudah cukup. Kau! Segera persiapkan Nagaku!" perintah Esdeath. Prajurit itu berdiri, memberi hormat lalu berlari keluar untuk melaksanakan perintah.

"Sayang sekali, Honest. Aku akan kembali ke Ibukota, tapi hanya untuk menangkap orang ini. Aku tidak peduli dengan urusanmu sama sekali. Tujuan hanya satu, kali ini akan kupastikan, dia tidak akan bisa kabur seperti waktu itu." Gumam Esdeath dengan seringaian yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan lari."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di sebuah tempat yang tidak di ketahui. Seseorang perempuan duduk di singgasana di ruangan yang sangat gelap dan hanya ada sedikit cahaya dari sebuah layar. Seringai puas terpasang di wajah cantiknya. Layar Hologram di tengah ruangan gelap ini menampilkan gambar seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata Ruby yang menghadap ke arah kamera, atau bisa di katakan kamera hidup.

Benar, yang ada di layar itu adalah Naruto dan kameranya adalah mata dari makhluk yang Naruto cekik tadi.

Kekehan geli terdengar dari bibir mungil perempuan itu. "Akhirnya~,..."

.

.

.

"... ketemu~."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hisashiburi, Minna! Etto~, pertama-tama saya harus bicara masalah apa ya? Hm, mulai dari alasan tidak Update aja deh.

Alasan utamanya adalah karena selama satu setengah bulan ini sama sekali tidak menyentuh Laptop, jadi tidak bisa ngetik. Kenapa saya tidak bisa menyentuh Laptop adalah karena banyak hal, tapi yang paling utama adalah karena belajar dan kegiatan eskul.

Fict ini tidak akan Discontinued hanya karena hal seperti itu. (Ini pertanyaan dari seseorang yang nge-PM saya dan bertanya apakah Fict ini akan Discont). Jadi saya pastikan, Fict ini tidak akan Discont. Walaupun saya tidak bisa sering-sering menggunakan Laptop, saya akan mencari cara untuk tetap ngetik, seperti mengetik menggunakan Handphone atau sarana lainnya.

Saya ucapkan Terima kasih banyak yang sebesar-besarnya pada para pembaca yang selalu menanti kelanjutan FIct dari seorang Author payah seperti saya.

Saya tahu pada Chapter kali ini misteri terus bertambah, bahkan misteri dari Chapter sebelumnya seperti, 'Sebenarnya Naruto itu Shinobi atau pengguna Teigu, atau hal selain itu?' belum saya jelaskan. Semua misteri itu akan terkuak sedikit demi sedikit seiring bertambahnya chapter.

Dan saya punya pemberitahuan penting. Mulai dari Chapter 4, Fict ini akan mengalami perubahan judul menjadi " **The Dimension : Justice** ". Mungkin bagi para pembaca Fict saya yang pertama sadar dengan kata 'The Dimension' itu. Sebenarnya, Fict ini merupakan bagian kedua dari 'Project The Dimension' yang sudah saya rencanakan dari pertama kali meng-Publish Fict ini.

Project The Dimension kali ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Project The Dimension saya yang pertama, yah, walaupun terdapat satu unsur pendukung yang menghubungkan semua Project dengan Project yang lainnya.

Baiklah, sepertinya sudah cukup bagi saya untuk membahas Project The Dimension. Bagi yang ingin tahu lebih banyak, silahkan bertanya lewat PM atau kolom Review, saya akan membalasnya seperlunya.

Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan Terima kasih banyak pada para Reader yang sudi membaca Fict saya. Arigato Gozaimasu! ^_^

Baiklah, saatnya masuh sesi membalas Review.

 **Hikari No Rakuen** : Penasaran banget ya dengan kekuatan Naruto? Maaf ya, bahkan untuk saya yang merancangnya sendiripun bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya. Sekali lagi maaf T_T. Pertemuan dengan Esdeath dapat di pastikan akan terjadi pada Chapter depan. Arigato atas Reviewnya. ^_^

 **Sasd** : Sudah lanjut. Terima kasih sudah menunggu sekaligus memberikan Reveiw. ^_^

 **Tamerlane12** : Alasan Naruto bisa nempel di langit-langit adalah karena Gravitasi. Jika normalnya titik Gravitasi bumi berada di bawah kita, Naruto membuatnya menjadi kebalikannya dengan kekuatannya. Alasan saya menggunakan Humanfem!Kyuubi dan Fem!Naru sama sekali tidak ada. Bagaimana bilangnya ya, hmm, sebuah obsesi dari saya mungkin? Maaf karena membuatmu bingung. Dan terima kasih atas Reviewnya ^_^

 **Danielkeanumadegani** : Terima kasih atas pengertiannya. Dan terima kasih atas Reviewnya ^_^

 **Yuuki Izayoi** : Sudah lanjut. Btw, terima kasih atas Reviewnya ^_^

 **DAMARWULAN** : gak apa-apa kok, dari awal saya sudah mengiranya, hanya untuk memastikan saja. Yosh, saya akan terus berusaha! Dan terima kasih atas Reviewnya ^_^

 **KidsNo TERROR13** : Apa-apaan dengan panggilan 'Vak'mu itu? Emang saya sudah tua ya? Saya baru 14 tahun pak -_-! Dari Chapter ini, jawabannya sudah pasti bukan? Dan terima kasih atas Reviewnya ^_^

 **Sederhana** : Terima kasih pujiannya. Pair Harem kah? Di lihat dari jalan ceritanya, memang bisa di bilang seperti. Tapi lebih tepatnya ini adalah One-side-Harem, karena permintaan seseorang. Pair utamanya hanya Kyuubi dan Naruko doang. Dan terima kasih atas Reviewnya ^_^

 **Jafar4880** : Bulat tidak akan mati, jadi senjata Bulat tetap menjadi milik Bulat. Senjata Tatsumi masih menjadi misteri, bisa saja buatan Naruto atau kemungkinan yang lainnya. Dan terima kasih atas Reviewnya ^_^

 **Neko Twins Kagamine** : Terima kasih pujiannya dechuu~ ^_^ Dan terima kasih atas Reviewnya ^_^

 **JUstice drAgoN** : Wow, nama anda sama dengan Fict ini ya? Apakah hanya sebuah kebetulan atau ini adalah takdir? :v Btw, terima kasih pujiannya, tapi menurut saya, saya masih kurang bagus. Dan terima kasih atas Reviewnya ^_^

 **Akki-kun** : Terima kasih pujiannya dechuu~. Dan terima kasih atas Reviewnya ^_^

 **enZans** : Hn! Aku akan berjuang. Terima kasih semangat dan kesabarannya. Dan terima kasih atas Reviewnya ^_^

 **Stephen Porzingis** : Sekarang, hehe :v Terima kasih atas Reviewnya ^_^

 **Akahiro930** : Yah, sekarang. Terima kasih sudah ngasih Reveiw ^_^

Yosh, karena sesi jawab Review sudah selesai. Saya minta izin untuk pamit. Jika ada kesalahan atau kekhilafan mohon di maafkan, saya Ryuukira Sekai pamit undur diri, salam Fanfiction, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya atau di fict lainnya. ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ryuukira Sekai. Log Out. Harasho desho~ ^_^**


	4. Raising Act Part 1

**The Dimension : Justice**

 **Crossover :**

 **Naruto X Akame Ga Kill**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Akame Ga Kill © Takahiro dan Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **Justice © Ryuukira Sekai**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Family and Humor (Very Garing)**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x ...?**

 **Warning : Author Newbie, Typo Bertebaran, OOC, Semi-Canon, AU, AR dan masih banyak lainnya**

 **Summary :**

Keadilan? Apa hal itu ada di dunia busuk ini? Kejahatan meraja lela, yang kuat menindas sedangkan yang lemah di tindas. Apa itu dapat di sebut keadilan? Aku membenci dunia yang seperti itu. Aku telah memutuskan, tak peduli apa yang menghalangiku, aku akan merubah Dunia ini dengan jalanku sendiri. (Bad Summary)

* * *

" **Remember this, '** **Don't Like, Don't Read'!** **"**

* * *

 **...::: STORY START :::...**

* * *

 **Chapter 04 : Raising Act Part 1**

 **Unknown Place ...**

Disebuah ruangan gelap dengan pencahayaan sangat minim yang mirip seperti penjara, seseorang meringkuk di sudut sel dengan pandangan menerawang. Rambut pirang panjangnya terlihat kusut dan pakaiannya yang sudah kotor menandakan sudah seberapa lamanya dia berada di sel tersebut.

Sebuah cahaya obor terlihat mendekat dari ujung lorong mendekati sel orang tersebut. Sumber cahaya itu berhenti didepan sel. Seekor makhluk aneh hitam, dengan badan kekar seperti banteng, kepala bertanduk seperti kambing dan ekor yang seperti ular menatap kesudut sel dengan mata merahnya. Dibahunya terdapat sebuah tubuh penuh luka yang sepertinya tak sadarkan diri.

Tangan makhluk aneh itu terulur pada sebuah segel kunci pada pintu masuk sel dan kuku tajamnya menyentuh segel itu, pintu sel terbuka dengan sendirinya. Makhluk itu memegang tubuh dibahunya dengan satu tangan lalu melemparkannya kedalam sel. Segera setelah orang itu masuk, pintu sel langsung tertutup kembali. Mata merah makhluk itu memandang kedua objek yang berada di dalam sel secara bergantian. **"Perlawanan kalian sia-sia. Menyerahlah dan tunjukan dimana Mata satunya berada? Dengan begitu penderitaan kalian akan berakhir dan kalian akan dibebaskan."** ucapnya dengan suara berat khas monster.

Tak ada balasan dari mereka yang berada didalam sel. **"Raja kalian telah meninggalkan kalian, tapi kalian masih tetap setia padanya. Sadarlah, Raja kalian telah mengkhianati kalian."** ucap makhluk itu lagi.

Kepala pirang disudut sel terangkat dan menoleh pada makhluk didepan sel dengan tatapan tajam. "Jangan bicara seenaknya tentangnya kau makhluk sialan! Kubunuh kau!" ucapnya dengan kalimat tenang tapi penuh penekanan.

Makhluk itu mengambil langkah mundur saat sensornya merasakan aura mengerikan menguar dari tubuh orang itu. **"Kesetiaanmu benar-benar merupakan sifat seorang ksatria sejati, tapi sayangnya sifat itu tidak akan berguna tanpa seorang raja untuk dilayani."** ucap makhluk itu lalu membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan penjara.

Melihat makhluk yang membuat kesal telah pergi, orang itu pun menurunkan pandangannya pada telapak tangannya. Mengingat kembali kalimat yang di ucapkan makhluk itu membuatnya kesal. "Kami adalah Celestial Knight ..." ucapnya sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya.

"... Kami punya seorang Raja untuk dilayani."

Pandangannya tertuju pada tubuh rekan se-selnya yang menyambung kalimatnya sementara masih terbaring dilantai. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. "Yah, entah bagaimana, aku masih bisa bertahan. Lagipula..." balasnya sambil mencoba bangun. "...Mendengar perkataannya tadi benar-benar membuatku kesal." lanjutnya saat dirinya telah bisa berlutut. Walaupun hanya dengan sedikit cahaya, wajah orang itu terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Seorang remaja laki-laki berambut berambut hitam.

Gadis pirang disudut ruangan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Oh jadi begitu, baguslah. Berarti kau masih menghormati gelar kesatria pada namamu." ucapnya.

Mendengar perkataan temannya, remaja itu terkekeh kecil. "Mah, lupakan hal itu untuk sekarang. Yang lebih penting lagi, ini adalah kesempatan bagimu untuk melarikan diri, persiapkan dirimu, Seventeen." ucapnya serius. Gadis itu langsung menoleh pada rekannya dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, kau harus bergegas." tanpa menjawab pertanyaan rekannya, remaja itu berdiri menuju pintu sel dan menempelkan tangannya pada segel pintunya. Pintu terbuka dan remaja itu segera keluar.

Gadis yang merasa dihiraukan berdiri menghadap rekannya. "Tunggu sebentar, apa maksudmu ini kesempatanku untuk melarikan diri? Memangnya ada jalan rahasia untuk keluar dari tempat ini tanpa ketahuan? Dan lebih penting lagi, bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya sambil melangkah mendekati remaja itu.

Remaja laki-laki itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap pada gadis muda itu dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat perlahan menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya. Terlihat mata putih tanpa cahaya yang terlihat seperti ciri-ciri kebutaan. Remaja itu menarik nafas panjang nafas panjang lalu menusukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya kedalam celah matanya. Darah sedikit demi sedikit menetes kepermukaan lantai dari matanya. Sang gadis muda yang melihat tindakan tiba-tiba rekannya berjengit kaget dan terdiam tidak percaya dengan kedua bola matanya yang membulat. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya panik.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis didepannya, remaja itu menarik atau lebih tepatnya mencongkel keluar bola mata kanannya. Remaja yang kini hanya memiliki satu mata berjalan mendekati rekannya dan meletakkan bola mata yang baru saja dicongkelnya ditangan gadis muda yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari shocknya. Tersenyum kecil lalu memundurkan dirinya sambil menatap gadis tersebut.

Pandangan gadis itu ditarik oleh benda berbentuk bola yang diletakkan rekannya ditangannya. Mata kembali membulat, tapi untuk alasan yang berbeda. Ditelapak tangannya, ada bola mata berwarna emas dengan simbol pentagram bintang di irisnya. "Mata ini?! Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Remaja itu merobek pakaiannya sedikit dan melilitkannya di bagian lubang kepala kanannya yang masih meneteskan darah. "Mereka semua tidak pernah menyadarinya, tapi sebenarnya mata yang mereka cari selalu berada dalam jangkauan mereka. Sebelum menghilang dalam pertempuran, Raja menyerahkan mata itu kepadaku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakannya. Memang benar mata itu memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, tapi beban yang diterima sebagai balasannya jauh lebih berat dari yang dapat kita bayangkan. Kita tidak pernah menyadarinya, tapi selama belasan tahun Raja bertarung di medan perang dengan beban yang melebihi seisi dunia, aku tidak dapat membayangkannya diriku berada diposisinya." ungkap remaja itu sambil mengikat kain yang membalut matanya.

"Kazuya-senpai, ..." gumam gadis itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Karena itulah, Alice. Kuserahkan mata ini padamu dan pergilah ke Midchilda, temukan Raja kita. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang dapat menghentikan 'mereka'. Aku akan mengulur waktu untukmu. Disaat itu kau larilah ke ujung lorong penjara ini dan temukan pintu rahasianya lalu kaburlah. Dan tidak perlu khawatir, kau tidak akan melewatkan tandanya. Aku percayakan padamu." ucap remaja itu serius lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan sel.

 **'Greb!'**

"Kubilang tunggu sebentar. Aku masih tidak mengerti. Apa kau menyuruhku untuk meninggalkanmu? Aku seorang Celestial Knight, aku tidak bisa mengorbankan rekanku untuk keselamatanku sendiri. Bukankah itu sumpah kita?" tanya Alice setelah menghentikan langkah Kazuya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu berdebat denganmu, Alice. Setiap detik yang kita buang untuk bicara akan semakin memperkecil kemungkinanmu untuk kabur." ucap Kazuya dengan nada sedikit kesal. "Kau hanya akan mati jika mengulur waktu dengan melawan mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kazuya-senpai, ikutlah denganku. Kita kabur dan mencari Raja kita bersama!" pinta Alice tanpa melepaskan pergelangan tangan Kazuya.

Kazuya mengeraskan ekspresinya dan berbalik menghadap Alice. "Namaku adalah Celestial Knight One Kazuya. Dengan ini memberimu perintah, Celestial Knight Seventeen Alice, pergilah ke Midchilda dan temukan Raja kita!" perintah Kazuya dengan tegas dengan cahaya pada mata kirinya yang sedikit demi sedikit meredup.

Seakan kata-kata Kazuya adalah sebuah perintah mutlak, tubuh Alice membeku dan genggaman tangannya melonggar. "Sial, Kazuya-senpai, batalkan perintahmu sekarang juga!" ucap Alice agak kesal. Kazuya menarik tangannya kembali seraya berbalik.

"Ini adalah perpisahan. Selamat tinggal, Alicia Schuberg. Kupercayakan semuanya padamu." ucap Kazuya lalu mulai berlari kedepan menuju lorong gelap meninggalkan Alice sendirian.

Tubuh Alice yang membeku perlahan-lahan kembali bisa digerakkan. Tapi cahaya dimatanya sedikit demi sedikit hilang hingga hanya tersisi iris kosong tanpa cahaya. Alice berbalik dan berlari kearah yang berlawan dengan Kazuya sambil mendekap bola mata yang diberikan Kazuya didadanya.

Lorong gelap ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya saat Air mata mengalir menuruni pipi mereka masing-masing.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Orphanage ...**

Naruko berjalan menuju gudang belakang panti asuhan dengan membawa nampan berisi beberapa gelas jus jeruk. Sedangkan Kyuubi berada di samping membawa nampan berisi kue dan cemilan. Mereka sampai di gudang belakang dan melihat anak-anak sedang bekerja mengemas obat-obatan kedalam peti kayu.

Naruko dan Kyuubi berjalan menuju sebuah meja panjang di dekat gudang dan meletakkan nampan yang mereka bawa di atasnya. "Anak-anak, waktunya istirahat! Kami bawa jus dan cemilan untuk kalian!" panggil Naruko dan sukses membuat semua anak-anak menghentikan pekerjaan mereka dan berkumpul didekat meja.

"Boleh kami ambil sekarang, Kaa-chan?" tanya seorang anak tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cemilan dan jus yang berada didepannya. Kyuubi tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambut anak itu. "Kalian sudah bekerja keras. Jadi ambillah." ucap Kyuubi. Mendengar itu, semua anak tersenyum senang dan mengambil jus dan kue atau cemilan yang ada di nampan.

Kyuubi tersenyum melihat ke antusiasan mereka lalu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok dewasa yang seharusnya berada bersama mereka.

"Kaa-chan, bisa nambah jus lagi?" tanya seorang anak sambil memperlihatkan gelasnya yang telah kosong. Naruko membalas dengan senyum lalu mengambil sesuatu dari pinggangnya. "Tentu saja." ucap Naruko semangat sambil memperlihat sebuah kunai dengan selembar kertas putih dengan tulisan kanji dan dibalas dengan tatapan bingung oleh anak-anak. Tapi Menma malah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Nee-chan, kau mengambil barang di Lab Nii-chan tanpa izin lagi ya?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencobanya sedikit." balas Naruko lalu meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja. Naruko menggores sedikit jarinya hingga berdarah dengan kunai lalu menusuk kertas di atas meja itu tepat ditengahnya.

 **'Boof!'**

Secara tiba-tiba sebuah nampan berisi beberapa gelas jus jeruk yang baru muncul disamping kunai. Melihat percobaannya berhasil senyum cerah mengembang di wajah Naruko. "Berhasil!" gumamnya semangat. Anak-anak yang melihatnya nampak terkagum-kagum.

"Woah, keren! Lagi, lagi, Kaa-chan!" "Sekali lagi, Kaa-chan!" pinta anak-anak.

Tidak memperdulikan Naruko dan anak-anak yang lainnya, Menma mengedarkan pandangannya. "Aneh sekali, kenapa Nii-chan belum kembali ya? Padahal sudah cukup lama." gumamnya pelan. Tapi hal itu tidak luput dari pendengaran tajam Kyuubi yang memusatkan perhatiannya pada Menma.

"Apa maksudmu, Menma? Kemana Naruto pergi? Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Kyuubi beruntun. Menma tentu saja sedikit bingung dengan perubahan tiba-tiba dari Kyuubi. "Eh, Nii-chan pergi ke rumah Mina untuk mengobati orang tuanya yang katanya sakit. Mereka sudah pergi sekitar setengah jam yang lalu." jelas Menma.

Ekspresi Kyuubi menegang dan menolehkan pandangannya ke langit dimana awan-awan hitam mulai terkumpul. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kyuubi merebut kunai yang berada ditangan Naruko lalu melemparkannya ke atas atap bangunan sebelah. Naruko ingin protes atas tindakan tiba-tiba Kyuubi, tapi, ...

 **'Blizt!'**

... Kyuubi telah menghilang dari posisinya dan berpindah ke atap bangunan sebelah dengan kunai yang berada ditangannya. "Maaf Naruko, tapi aku ada urusan mendadak." ucap Kyuubi setelah menoleh sesaat lalu kembali melemparkan kunainya dan menghilang dari posisinya dalam sekejap mata.

Menma dan anak-anak yang lainnya menatap kagum pada tempat sebelumnya Kyuubi berada. "Hebat, Kyuu-nee sudah bisa menguasai Kunai Teleportation!" ucap Menma kagum. Dari tatapannya yang diberikan Kyuubi tadi, Naruko dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau dia sedang panik dengan sesuatu. Pandangannya terangkat menuju langit mendung yang mulai bergemuruh. "Kyuubi-chan, apa sesuatu terjadi lagi pada Naruto-kun?" gumam Naruko dipenuhi dengan rasa khawatir.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **With Kyuubi ...**

Kyuubi terus berpindah dari satu atap ke atap yang lain dengan teleportasi. Ekspresi panik tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, Naruto." gumam sambil mempercepat pergerakannya menuju rumah Mina, tempat Naruto seharusnya berada.

Saat dia sampai di teras depan rumah Mina, dia sama sekali tidak membuang waktu untuk mengetuk pintu dan langsung masuk begitu saja. Dia langsung bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah pendek yang berdiri menghadap pintu kamar orang tuanya dengan tatapan khawatir. Merasakan keberadaan orang lain didekatnya, gadis itu spontan menoleh pada Kyuubi. "Onee-chan,...?" beonya. Kyuubi berjalan mendekati gadis kecil itu. "Mina-chan ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi tenang.

Mina kembali menatap pintu kamar orang tuanya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Aku tidak tahu. Tadi terdengar keributan didalam, tapi sekarang telah sunyi. Onii-chan juga belum keluar daritadi. Aku jadi khawatir." ungkap Mina panjang lebar. Kyuubi mengelus lembut kepala Mina untuk menarik perhatian si gadis kecil. "Kalau begitu Onee-chan akan memastikannya. Mina-chan tunggu di luar ya?" pinta Kyuubi dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Mina. Kyuubi membuka pintu dan masuk lalu kembali menutupnya sebelum Mina dapat mengintip apa yang terjadi didalam.

Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya dalam ruangan itu adalah Naruto yang terbaring telungkup tak sadarkan diri dan sedikit bekas pasir hitam disekitar tubuhnya. "Naruto!" panggil Kyuubi sambil menghampiri Naruto dan memeriksa keadaanya. Kyuubi membaringkan kepala Naruto dipangkuannya dan melihat bekas tetesan air yang mengalir menuruni pipinya. "Naruto, sadarlah! Naruto!" teriak Kyuubi memanggil Naruto berharap Naruto dapat bangun saat mendengarnya.

Tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak bangun. Kyuubi menyerah untuk mencoba membangunkan Naruto dan mencari petunjuk penyebab ketidaksadaran Naruto. Perhatiannya tersedot oleh pasir hitam yang berada dilantai sekitar tubuh Naruto. Kyuubi mengambil sedikit pasir itu dengan dua jarinya lalu mendekatkannya ke hidungnya, mengendus.

Mata Kyuubi membulat setelah mengendus pasir tersebut. "Pasir ini?! Sial, dimana!" gumamnya panik lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kamar mencari sebuah objek tertentu.

Pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah batu berbentuk persegi dengan tulisan kuno yang di pajang di meja tidak jauh dari tempat tidur. Batu itu mengeluarkan sinar keunguan pada relic tulisannya. Kyuubi segera menurunkan kepala Naruto kelantai dan bergegas melangkah menuju batu tersebut. Memegang kunainya dengan erat, Kyuubi menebas batu itu sekuat tenaga hingga batu tersebut hancur berkeping-keping. Sebuah bayangan hitam keluar dari pecahan batu tersebut dan lenyap menjadi udara.

Kyuubi dengan nafas yang memburu, melepaskan kunainya lalu mengepalkan tinjunya dengan erat. "Jadi ini tujuan sebenarnya Ratu licik itu saat membuang semua Relic kecil itu ke dunia ini. Sial! Kenapa tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku! Jika tahu ini akan terjadi, seharusnya kuhancurkan semua Relic di dunia ini sebelum mencari Naruto. Sial!" gumam Kyuubi geram dengan amarah yang tertuju pada orang di balik semua ini. "Sekarang bagaimana? Apa aku harus memberitahukan kebenaran pada Naruto? Atau aku bisa membawanya pergi jauh dari sini? Tidak, tidak! Semuanya hanya akan sia-sia. Aku telah berjanji padanya, tidak akan kubiarkan Naruto terlibat lagi. Tapi aku tidak bisa begitu saja membawa Naruto pergi meninggalkan semua orang yang dia sayangi disini. Sial, apa yang harus kupilih dalam situasi ini Michael?" gumam Kyuubi dalam kebingungan akan pilihan yang harus dia ambil.

"Ugh~!" Kyuubi segera menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto yang seperti mulai sadar. Keningnya berkedut dan kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka memperlihatkan kelopak matanya yang berwarna merah Ruby. Naruto bangun dari posisi tidurannya dan menolehkan kepalanya kesekeliling. "Apa yang terjadi? Rasanya tadi aku—ugh!" tangan Naruto reflek terangkat memegangi kepalanya saat rasa sakit tiba-tiba muncul.

Kyuubi melangkah mendekati Naruto dan berlutut disampingnya dengan wajah khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" tanyanya. Menyadari keberadaan orang lain disampingnya, Naruto menoleh pada asal suara dan melihat Kyuubi dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Kyuubi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto saat rasa sakitnya mulai mereda.

"Kau lama tidak kembali dari tempat Mina, jadi aku khawatir lalu mencarimu dan menemukanmu pingsan." ucap Kyuubi setengah jujur. Naruto nampaknya percaya saja dengan alasan Kyuubi dan tidak terlalu memperdulikannya lalu mencoba untuk berdiri. "Oh iya, tadi aku diminta Mina untuk mengobati orang tuanya, lalu—ugh!" Naruto tiba-tiba terjatuh berlutut sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan rasa sakit yang sama seperti yang sebelumnya. "Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuubi semakin khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto.

Naruto melirik pada Kyuubi. "Kyuubi, aku tidak dapat mengingatnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku sebelum aku pingsan?" tanya Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan menahan sakit dikepalanya. Kyuubi terdiam dan ragu untuk menjawab. Mulutnya terbuka, tapi tidak ada kalimat yang keluar. Melihat Naruto yang menunggunya untuk menjawab sambil menahan sakit, membuat Kyuubi mau tidak mau harus segera mengambil pilihan. Menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri, Kyuubi menjawab dengan pertanyaan balik. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingat yang terjadi padamu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuubi? Jika aku tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanku, tidak mungkin aku bertanya padamu. Aku hanya ingat saat aku mencoba mengobati ayah Mina, makh— Akh!" Kalimat Naruto terpotong saat rasa sakit dikepalanya menjadi dua kali lipat. "Naruto, kendalikan dirimu." ucap Kyuubi sambil memegang bahu Naruto dari depan. Genggaman telapak tangan Naruto pada kepalanya sendiri mengeras dan bola mata kiri Naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mata ungu dengan pentagram bintang yang mengeluarkan kobaran api gelap keunguan disudut matanya.

"Kepalaku! Sakit sekali!" desis Naruto dengan seluruh hal ditubuhnya menjadi tidak terkendali. Kekuatannya aktif sendiri dan tubuhnya menggigil sementara rasa sakit dikepalanya terus menyiksanya. "Naruto, tenanglah! Kendalikan dirimu! Jangan coba untuk mengingatnya!" ucap Kyuubi sedikit panik.

"Apa maksudmu ... jangan mengingatnya? Aaaaa~!" tanya Naruto dan berakibat rasa sakitnya yang kembali meningkat. Kobaran dimata kiri Naruto semakin membesar dan sedikit demi sedikit cairan merah juga keluar dari sudut matanya.

Kyuubi benar-benar tidak tahan melihat Naruto dalam keadaan ini lebih lama lagi. Karena itu dia menangkup wajah Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menabrakkan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman.

Kobaran api Naruto perlahan-lahan mulai terkendali lalu menghilang. Rasa sakit dikepalanya juga sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Tapi sayangnya, yang menghilang bukan hanya rasa sakitnya. Melainkan kesadarannya juga ikut menghilang sedikit demi sedikit bersamaan dengan ciuman Kyuubi yang semakin lama. Kyuubi melepaskan ciumannya dan memberi sedikit jarak antara wajah mereka. Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan lemah tak berdaya. "Kyuubi, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" tanyanya di detik-detik terakhirnya sebelum kesadarannya menghilang kedalam kegelapan.

Kyuubi dengan sigap mendekat kepala Naruto dipelukannya. "Maaf, Naruto tapi tidak ada cara lain lagi. Untuk sementara beristirahatlah dengan tenang dan lupakan masa lalu menyakitkan itu." ucap Kyuubi dengan tatapan yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

 **'Click!'**

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Mina dengan pandangan khawatir menatap dari ambang pintu. "Anu, tadi aku mendengar teriakan Onii-chan, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis kecil itu. Kyuubi melirik pada wajah Naruto lalu kembali pada Mina. "Seperti Onii-chan hanya sedikit kelelahan, tapi ini kadang-kadang terjadi, jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Onee-chan akan memastikan agar Onii-chan beristirahat setelah pulang nanti. Oh iya, Mina-chan. Tou-san dan Kaa-san-mu sepertinya sudah kembali ke keadaan normal mereka. Apakah kau ingin melihat mereka?" tanya Kyuubi berusaha mengalihkan perhatian gadis kecil itu dari Naruto.

Seperti yang diperkirakan, Mina langsung masuk kedalam kamar menuju tempat tidur ayahnya. "Tou-chan? Apa kau sudah baikan? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Mina beruntun tapi tidak mendapat jawaban dari pihak yang ditanya. Kyuubi tersenyum kecil lalu bangkit berdiri sambil memapah Naruto. "Mereka harus beristirahat, biarkan mereka tidur dulu Mina-chan." ucap Kyuubi. Mina menoleh pada Kyuubi sambil mengangguk lalu kembali memandang pada orang tuanya. Kyuubi puas dengan jawaban Mina lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar sambil memapah Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Onee-chan, tolong sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku pada Onii-chan jika dia sudah sadar. Kumohon!" pinta Mina. Kyuubi melirik pada Mina dan memberikan senyuman. "Tenang saja, pasti akan kusampaikan. Kalau begitu, kami permisi." ucap Kyuubi lalu pintu kamar tertutup begitu saja tanpa ada yang menariknya.

Dibalik pintu, Kyuubi menghela nafas panjang. "Maaf Mina, tapi akan kuusahakan menyampaikannya tanpa membuatnya teringat kejadian hari ini." gumam Kyuubi. Genggamannya pada gagang kunai yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada ditangannya menguat. Dan dalam sepersekian detik setelahnya, mereka menghilang begitu saja.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Underworld ...**

Haku duduk di anak tangga rumah sederhana yang didapatnya dengan kakaknya bersama satu orang lainnya. Dia baru saja selesai membereskan rumah baru mereka. Saat tiba di Underworld pagi tadi, Tazuna selaku pengurus desa memberikan setiap masing-masing empat orang baru sebuah rumah sederhana tapi nyaman, mereka pengecualian karena jumlahnya ganjil. Yah, walaupun mereka harus membereskan beberapa masalah sebelum dapat menggunakannya sebagai rumah baru mereka.

Haku menatap pada langit mendung di atas sana dengan pandangan menerawang. Mata tertuju pada langit, tapi pikirannya berada jauh terisi oleh pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja dia temui kurang dari sehari. Karena sibuk melamun, dia tidak menyadari keberadaan sosok sang kakak yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Mikoto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat sang adik yang tengah dilanda kasmaran. Memutuskan untuk mengerjainya sedikit, Mikoto menepuk kedua pundak Haku dengan tiba-tiba lalu berkata ditelinga. "Ciee, terbayang wajah Kitsune-san ya? Bagaimana? Apakah tampan? Membuatmu lebih jatuh cinta?" tanya Mikoto beruntut dengan senyum jahil.

Dengan ekspresi kaget, wajah putih Haku dengan cepat memerah layaknya tomat matang hingga ketelinganya. "N-Nee-san?! A-Aku tidak sedang membayangkan Kitsune-san. Dan apa maksudmu 'lebih jatuh cinta'? Aku tidak sedang jatuh c-cinta!" respon Haku cepat dengan kalimat yang sedikit gugup. Tapi sayangnya sangkalan lemah seperti malah membuat senyuman jahil diwajah Mikoto semakin menjadi.

Mikoto berdehem kecil sambil menyeringai. "Rambut pirang cerahnya diterpa angin, bola mata sejernih langit itu memandang lembut padamu, senyuman kecil yang selalu menempel diwajah tampannya ditujukan hanya padamu seorang. Kitsune-san berlutut didepanmu lalu meraih tanganmu. Dengan taman bunga disekeliling kalian, Kitsune-san bertanya dengan serius; 'Haku, maukah menikah denganku?'. Dirimu tak kuasa menahan tangisan bahagia, kau mengangguk dan mengucapkan 'ya' berkali-kali. Perlahan tapi pasti, dengan matahari terbenam, taman bunga ratusan warna, burung-burung dan para cupid cinta menjadi saksi kalian, Kitsune-san mendekatkan wajahnya." jelas Mikoto dengan pose bak pelantun syair.

 **'BLUSH~!'**

 _Critical Hit_ bagi Haku yang membayangkan semua hal yang dijelaskan kakaknya dengan sangat realitis dikepalanya. Dia benar-benar sudah berada diambang batasnya, wajahnya benar-benar merah maksimal hingga memunculkan asap imajiner dipuncak kepalanya.

"Hee~, kau yakin kau benar-benar tidak sedang jatuh cinta, Ha~Ku~Chan~?" goda Mikoto sekali lagi dan benar-benar cukup untuk menghancurkan batas terakhir Haku.

"Onee-chan no Baka!" Haku berdiri dan berlari secepatnya menuju hutan meninggalkan Mikoto yang kebingungan harus bereaksi seperti apa saat Haku hilang dari pandangannya masuk kedalam hutan. "Kurasa aku sedikit berlebihan padanya." gumam Mikoto sedikit merasa bersalah sebelum akhirnya berlari menyusul Haku menuju hutan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Haku! Kau dimana? Haku! Aku minta maaf tentang yang tadi! Keluarlah! Haku!" teriak Mikoto karena sejak tadi dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Haku. Mikoto terus masuk kedalam hutan untuk mencari adiknya.

Tanpa terasa dia telah masuk terlalu kedalam hutan. Entah bagaimana dia sendiri juga tidak ingat, tahu-tahu dia telah berdiri dipinggiran sebuah kolam dangkal yang sangat jernih dan luas dengan sebuah pohon raksasa dengan akar yang juga besar-besar berada dibagian tengahnya. Bagian hutan yang saat dia lihat sekarang ini terasa sangat berbeda dengan dunia di luar hutan. Contohnya saja, sebelum Mikoto memasuki hutan ini, dia yakin sekali kalau cuacanya sedang mendung dan berangin, tapi yang dirasakannya sekarang adalah perasaan sejuk dan langit di atas sana terlihat cerah sekali berwarna biru.

Mikoto terpesona akan semua yang dilihat dan rasakannya hingga tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kolam dan menemukan adiknya juga terpana dengan panorama indah itu.

Mikoto tanpa membuang waktu lagi segera menghampiri adiknya. "Haku, aku benar-benar minta maaf tentang yang tadi. Aku yang salah. Kau mau memaafkanku kan?" tanya Mikoto dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan kepala. Haku tidak merespon, tatapannya tetap tertuju pada satu titik. "Haku?" tanya Mikoto khawatir.

Haku mengangkat telunjuknya dan menunjuk pada tempat yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya. "Onee-chan, coba lihat itu." pinta Haku. Mikoto menoleh pada tempat yang ditunjuk Haku dengan ekspresi penasaran. Seketika ekspresinya berubah menjadi terkejut kala melihat hal yang menjadi perhatian Haku.

Mikoto segera berlari menuju sesuatu itu dengan wajah panik. "Haku, jangan hanya berdiam diri, bantu aku!" teriak Mikoto tanpa menghentikan larinya ataupun mengkhawatirkan pakaiannya yang basah karena memasuki kolam.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dibalik akar-akar pohon yang besar itu, seorang perempuan berambut pirang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Dengan armor berwarna emas yang membalut tubuhnya rusak parah, luka-luka yang terlihat masih baru mengeluarkan darah dengan intensitas yang cukup membahayakan. Sebuah Rapier berwarna emas tertancap di permukaan akar raksasa itu beberapa meter dari tubuhnya.

Haku dan Mikoto sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan hal yang mereka temukan saat pertama kali di desa baru ini. Bagaimana perempuan ini bisa berada didesa ini? Lalu siapa sebenarnya perempuan ini? Dilihat dari armor yang dikenakannya, terlihat sangat mewah layaknya armor untuk para kesatria kerajaan besar. Tapi mau dipikir bagaimanapun, hanya ada satu kerajaan besar diwilayah ini, dan mereka sangat yakin tidak ada kesatria yang akan mendapatkan armor semewah ini dikerajaan busuk seperti Ibukota.

Mikoto bertindak cepat dan memerintahkan Haku untuk membantunya melepas armor perempuan itu dan menghentikan pendarahan pada lukanya. Setelah armornya terlepas semuanya, menyisakan perempuan pirang itu hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam putihnya. Mikoto merobek pakaiannya menjadi lembaran-lembaran dan digunakan oleh Haku dan dirinya untuk membalut luka perempuan itu setelah dibersihkannya.

Pendarahannya berhenti, semua lukanya telah ditutup, Haku dan Mikoto menghela nafas lega. "Akhirnya selesai juga." ucap Mikoto dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan. Haku menatap wajah perempuan misterius itu. "Meski begitu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Siapa sebenarnya dia? Bagaimana dia bisa seperti ini?" tanya Haku khawatir. "Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi setidaknya kita bisa tenang karena dia bukan Imperial Army." balas Mikoto tanpa menoleh pada Haku.

Haku menoleh pada kakaknya sebentar lalu kembali pada perempuan misterius itu. Dengan perlahan-lahan matanya turun memeriksa kondisinya. Matanya berhenti pada tangan kanannya yang seperti sedang menggenggam sesuatu. "Ada sesuatu ditangannya." gumam Haku dengan penasaran sambil mengarahkan tangannya menuju tangan perempuan pirang itu. Perlahan-lahan dia merenggangkan jari-jari perempuan itu lalu membuka telapak tangannya.

Betapa terkejutnya Haku saat dia melihat sebuah bola mata utuh berwarna emas dengan simbol pentagram. Karena keterkejutannya, Haku tidak sengaja menyenggol tangan perempuan itu dan membuat bola mata itu menggelinding.

Seketika saat itu juga, mata perempuan misterius itu terbuka dan dengan gerakan cepat meraih bola mata itu sebelum menggelinding jatuh ke air. Dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan, perempuan itu menarik kembali tangannya dan mendekapnya diatas dadanya dengan kedua tangannya erat.

Haku dan Mikoto tercengang keheranan dengan tindakan tiba-tiba perempuan itu. Baru saja dia menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya, luka dibahunya kembali terbuka dan memberikan rasa sakit yang lumayan membuatnya meringis. "Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mikoto seraya mendekati perempuan itu.

Menyadari dirinya tidak sendirian, perempuan itu berguling menuju pedangnya. Mencabutnya dengan satu tangan dan berdiri dengan sikap siaga. Tatapan tajam menusuk di tujukan pada kedua perempuan misterius didepannya. "Siapa kalian?" tanyanya serius dengan rapier yang di todongkan pada Haku.

Melihat Haku yang ketakutan oleh ancaman pedang perempuan pirang misterius didepan mereka membuat Mikoto bertindak dengan berdiri didepan Haku dengan tatapan serius. Melihat keberanian Mikoto yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sedikit menantang, Alice mengganti target rapiernya pada Mikoto. Jujur, Mikoto juga merasa sedikit takut dengan situasi ini, tapi dia tidak akan melarikan diri. "Pertama-tama turunkan dulu senjatamu. Lukamu masih belum kering. Jangan memaksakan diri. Kami juga tidak berniat menyakitimu, kami hanya mencoba menolongmu." ucap Mikoto.

"Menolong?" gumum Alice sambil melirik beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang dililit oleh kain untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Alice mengembalikan pandangannya pada Mikoto dan menyadari pakaian yang dikenakan Mikoto memiliki jenis yang sama dengan yang kain penutup lukanya. Mengerti dengan situasinya dan berhasil menenangkan dirinya, Alice menurunkan pedangnya disamping tubuh dan melepaskan sikap siaganya. "Maaf atas ketidaksopananku tadi. Tapi kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa kalian? Dan dimana ini?" tanya Alice mencoba mencari informasi.

"Aku Mikoto dan ini adikku, Haku. Dan kita sekarang berada di sebuah Hutan di desa Underworld. Sekarang giliranku untuk bertanya, siapa sebenarnya dirimu? Dan juga, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" jawab dan tanya Mikoto balik dengan sikap tenang.

Tapi bukannya menjawab, Alice malah tenggelam dalam pikirannya. "Underworld?" gumamnya bingung. Alice mendongakkan wajahnya menatap kelangit, walau sedikit terhalang oleh dedaunan rimbun sang pohon raksasa. "Tapi langitnya berwarna biru?! Jadi benar ini, ..." gumamnya pelan lalu menurunkan pandangannya kembali pada Mikoto. "Kalian sudah memperkenalkan diri, jadi sekarang giliranku. Aku adalah Celestial Knight Seventeen, Alice Schuberg. Mungkin ini agak lancang, tapi bolehkah saya bertanya sedikit pertanyaan lagi pada kalian, Mikoto, Haku?" ucap Alice dengan sopan dan serius.

Kakak beradik itu tidak punya pilihan selain mengangguk memberi izin dan menunggu pertanyaan yang akan diberikan oleh perempuan misterius yang baru mereka ketahui bernama Alice. Sebenarnya mereka juga punya beberapa pertanyaan untuk diberikan seperti maksud dari Celestial Knight Seventeen, darimana dia berasal dan sebagainya, tapi kelihatannya Alice lah yang lebih membutuhkan informasi untuk sekarang.

"Dunia tempatku berada sekarang ini, apakah benar ini Midchilda?" tanya Alice dengan penuh keseriusan.

Haku dan Mikoto terdiam. Bingung harus berkata seperti apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Selain terlahir dari keluarga rendahan di kota besar, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai pengetahuan mengenai dunia luas. Nama dunia ini? Sejauh yang mereka dengar dari orang sekitar mereka, mereka hidup di planet yang bernama Bumi. Apa planet juga dikategorikan sebagai dunia, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, definisi Dunia itu apa? Apa Planet? Tata Surya? atau Alam? Mereka tidak tahu. Dan dikarenakan kurangnya pengetahuan yang mereka miliki, mereka ragu untuk menjawab.

Melihat ekspresi kebingungan dari kedua wajah didepannya, Alice menghela nafas pasrah. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan, Haku, Mikoto. Kalau begitu pertanyaan berikutnya." ucap Alice mengganti topik yang membuat mereka kebingungan. Haku membungkuk. "Maaf, Alice-san. Kami sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Mid.. Midchal..? Yang jelas Midcha-apalah yang kau sebutkan tadi. Ini pertama kalinya kami mendengar kata seperti." ucap Haku tidak enak.

Alice mengibaskan tangannya didepan tubuh sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Maaf membuat kalian bingung. Dan untuk pertanyaan berikutnya, ...!"

 **'Slash!' 'Trank!'**

Tanpa sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Alice melesat kedepan dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju Mikoto dan Haku dengan rapier yang dihunuskan. Mikoto dan Haku tak dapat berkata apa-apa layaknya patung saat Alice melesat melewati mereka dan kemudian terdengar suara tebasan dan benda tajam yang beradu.

Barulah saat mereka sadar, mereka perlahan menolehkan kepala mereka kebelakang dan menemukan Alice yang sedang menahan cakar tajam seekor serigala berwarna biru besar dengan rapiernya.

Serigala itu menggeram dan memandang tajam pada Alice. Pandangan mereka beradu hingga Alice menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari serigala didepannya. Alice segera mendorong pedangnya dan berbalik pada dua bersaudara. Dia berlari ketengah-tengah mereka seperti sebelumnya sambil merentangkan kedua lengannya. Saat serigala itu sudah mengendalikan postur tubuhnya, dia menghentakkan kaki kanannya kepermukaan.

Tepat saat Alice menangkap mereka berdua dengan lengannya, Alice segera melompat sambil membawa mereka langsung kesisi kolam. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya di isi oleh duri-duri es yang muncul dari ketiadaan.

Alice melepaskan Haku dan Mikoto, membuat mereka duduk bersimpuh dengan mata yang membulat tidak percaya dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dalam 5 detik terakhir. Alice sendiri berdiri tegap menghadap dimana serigala biru itu berdiri di atas akar pohon raksasa yang berubah menjadi es. Melirik pada rapiernya yang mengeluarkan pendar aura emas redup bersama dengan sedikit hawa dingin yang membekas dibilahnya. "Kekuatan ini, tidak salah lagi. Tapi bagaimana bisa?!" gumam Alice tidak percaya seraya kembali mendongak ke tengah kolam.

Serigala itu berdiri dengan gagahnya dengan mata biru es yang berkilat pada Alice. Dibelakangnya, di balik rimbunnya akar dan bayang-bayang pohon, sosok lain menampakkan dirinya sedikit demi sedikit. Akhirnya, ketiga sosok misterius itu menunjukkan wujudnya pada Alice dan membuat gadis blonde itu kehilangan kata-kata dan menjatuhkan pedangnya. "Tidak mungkin." gumamnya tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini!"

Haku, Mikoto dan Alice terlonjak kaget mendengar suara teriakan dari belakang mereka. Mereka melihat seorang pria tua dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan berjalan mendekati mereka. "Kalian tidak seharusnya disini! Cepat kembali kedesa!" ucap pria tua itu sambil membantu Haku berdiri lalu menyeretnya keluar dari hutan. "Tazuna-san, pelan-pelan lah." keluh Haku saat Tazuna menariknya sedikit terlalu kencang.

Melihat Haku dan Tazuna yang semakin menjauh, Mikoto tersadar dan berdiri dan berniat mengikuti mereka. Baru saja dia mengambil beberapa langkah, dia berbalik dan melihat Alice masih terdiam melihat pada empat sosok yang berdiri dibawah rindangnya dedaunan pohon ditengah kolam. Tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian, Mikoto menggenggam tangannya membuat Alice menoleh padanya.

"Jangan berdiam diri saja, kita harus cepat keluar dari sini." ucap Mikoto sambil berbalik dan menarik Alice bersamanya. Alice mengambil pedangnya dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik tanpa perlawanan. Sekali-kali dia menoleh kebelakang pada sekumpulan makhluk di bawah pohon itu.

"Jadi selama ini, ..." ucapan terakhir Alice tersamar oleh hembusan angin kencang yang tiba-tiba saja bertiup. Dia melirik pada tangannya yang ditarik Mikoto, dimana benda yang sangat berharga lebih dari nyawanya berada. Cahaya keemasan keluar dari celah jarinya dan menghilang beberapa saat kemudian. "My Lord, dimana kau?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **With Kyuubi and Naruto ...**

Di sebuah kamar di panti asuhan, dua orang tiba-tiba muncul dari ketidak adaan. Perempuan berambut merah memapah remaja laki-laki yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri menuju tempat tidurnya dan merebahkannya disana.

Kyuubi menaikkan selimut sebatas bahu Naruto dan menjaga jarak darinya dengan ekspresi sedih dan penyesalan. "Maafkan aku Naruto, semua ini kulakukan untuk kebaikanmu." ucap Kyuubi lalu membalikkan badannya berencana meninggalkan ruangan.

"Maaf, ... Minna. ... larilah..."

Kyuubi menoleh kebelakang pada wajah tidur Naruto. Senyum sedih muncul diwajahnya untuk satu alasan. Kyuubi menutup matanya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari laci lemari yang berada disamping pintu keluar. Sebuah penutup mata berwarna hitam yang segera dikenakannya pada mata kirinya.

Ekspresi Kyuubi menjadi serius. "Kau telah melewati batas yang kutetapkan, Little Queen. Sekarang aku akan serius. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Naruto walaupun hanya sehelai rambut, apapun yang terjadi." sebuah percikan api ungu kecil keluar dari penutup matanya saat dia menyatakan hal tersebut.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruko mengawasi anak-anak yang sedikit lagi selesai memindahkan peti-peti kayu berisi obatan-obatan kedalam kereta kuda. Walaupun tidak terlalu ditunjukkan oleh mereka, Naruko dapat melihatnya diwajah mereka yang tersenyum. Sejak kepergian Kyuubi yang mendadak tadi, mereka semua perlahan-lahan menjadi murung.

Mereka mungkin tidak memiliki hubungan darah, tapi perasaan mereka terhubung. Satu orang saja merasa ada yang aneh dan merasa khawatir, yang lainnya akan merasakannya. Mereka merasakannya, ada yang terjadi hingga Kyuubi bertingkah aneh. Ada yang terjadi hingga Naruto tidak kembali dari tadi. Beberapa dari mereka mungkin ada yang baru mengenal Naruto dan Kyuubi, tapi ... ini adalah keluarga mereka.

"Tou-chan, Kyuu-kaa-chan. Mereka belum kembali juga?" ucap seorang bocah sambil bersandar di samping kereta kuda. Anak lainnya yang mendengar itu menundukkan kepala mereka. Melihat 'anak-anak'nya murung, Naruko merasa harus bertindak untuk mengalihkan pikiran mereka. "Minna, kalian pasti lelah bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu. Kaa-chan akan menyiapkan makan siang sambil menunggu Naru—"

"Huee! Tou-chan dimana?"

"Kyuu-kaa-chan juga, mereka dimana?"

"Hiks, aku tidak mau ditinggalkan lagi."

"Tou-chan! Kyuu-kaa-chan! Hiks!"

Beberapa dari mereka mulai menangis. Naruko segera mendekati mereka dan mencoba menenangkan mereka sebisanya. Demi apapun, mereka hanyalah anak kecil yang telah mengalami pengalaman buruk bagi anak seusianya. Wajar bagi mereka tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi lagi.

"Yoshi yoshi, tenanglah. Naruto-kun dan Kyuubi-chan pasti baik-baik saja. Mereka mungkin hanya sedikit terlambat. Kita tunggu mereka sebentar lagi ya?" bujuk Naruko sambil memeluk anak perempuan yang menangis paling kencang seraya mengelus punggungnya. "Naru-kaa-chan! Aku ingin Tou-chan dan Kyuu-kaa-chan! Hiks!" tangisnya sambil terisak.

Menma yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mengepalkan tinjunya. Sambil berusaha tegar, dia menoleh pada dua anak laki-laki yang juga menahan perasaan mereka. "Takashi. Tohru. Ayo kita pergi untuk mencari Nii-chan." ucapnya. Mereka menoleh pada Menma dan mengangguk. "Kau benar. Seseorang harus bertindak dalam situasi ini." ucap Takashi.

Menma mengangguk dan menoleh pada Naruko yang masih berusaha untuk menenangkan anak-anak yang lain. "Nee—!" Sebelum Menma sempat memanggil Naruko, Tohru memegang pundaknya. "Menma, Naru-kaa-chan tidak akan membiarkan kita pergi ke Distrik Kuning begitu saja. Imperial Army, walaupun tidak banyak, mereka tetap ada berjaga-jaga disana." mendengar ucapan Tohru, Menma terdiam.

Memang benar penjagaan disana kurang ketat, tapi mereka tetaplah Imperial Army. Dan kebetulan saja, sebelum mereka bertemu dengan keluarga mereka sekarang, mereka sering menyebabkan banyak masalah terhadap Imperial Army. Jadi ada kemungkinan mereka akan tertangkap oleh mereka. Jika Naruko tahu kalau mereka ingin pergi kesana, dia pasti melarangnya.

Menma membalikkan badannya dan berlari menuju pintu keluar gudang di ikuti oleh Takashi dan Tohru.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jendral Esdeath-sama, anda mau kemana?" tanya seorang penjaga yang berdiri di depan gerbang istana kerajaan saat dirinya melihat Esdeath berjalan melewati gerbang seorang diri. Esdeath berhenti dan menoleh sedikit pada penjaga yang bertanya padanya. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Terlalu banyak 'polusi udara' di istana ini." ucap Esdeath dengan senyum kecil.

Para penjaga yang mendengarnya terdiam, paham betul dengan arti ucapan Esdeath. Puas dengan respon mereka, Esdeath meluruskan pandangannya dan kembali melangkah. Penjaga yang bertanya tersadar dan segera mengikuti Esdeath bersama dengan salah seorang kawan penjaganya. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan seorang diri. Jangan ikuti aku." ucap Esdeath dengan nada sedingin es.

"Tapi Esdeath-sama, kami diperintahkan oleh yang mulia untuk meng—"

 **'Tap'**

Esdeath berhenti mendadak dan melirik dengan pandangan setajam bilah pedang yang membuat kedua penjaga yang mengikutinya terdiam dengan keringat dingin. "Ikuti aku dan kupastikan jantung kalian membeku." ucapnya dengan nada beracun. Kedua penjaga itu bergetar ketakutan dan mengambil langkah mundur.

Yakin kalau mereka tidak akan berani mengikutinya lagi, Esdeath meluruskan pandangannya dan melangkah dengan santai meninggalkan kedua penjaga yang membeku ketakutan setengah mati. Diwajah cantiknya, seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Akan aku temukan kau secepatnya~" gumamnya sambil menjilat bibirnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kyuubi berjalan menyusuri lorong yang menghubungkan ruang makan dengan taman belakang dimana anak-anak (seharusnya) sedang bekerja. Di ingat-ingat lagi, saat dia pergi tadi, dia tidak memberitahukan alasannya dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Karena hal itu, dia pasti di tanyai oleh anak-anak itu, paling tidak oleh Naruko. Kyuubi mendesah lemah. "Berapa kali lagi aku harus berbohong? Aku sudah lelah." gumamnya lemah.

Dia membuka pintu yang membatasi antara lorong dengan taman belakang dan langsung mendapatkan seluruh perhatian disana. Kyuubi mengerjap kebingungan. Apa ada yang salah diwajahnya. Dia memang menggunakan penutup mata, tapi dia sudah beberapa kali mengenakannya, seharusnya tidak ada yang aneh. "A-Apa ada yang salah di wajahku?" tanya Kyuubi gugup dengan keheningan dan tatapan mereka.

Gadis yang berada di pelukan Naruko menangis dan melepaskan pelukannya lalu berlari memeluk Kyuubi. Di ikuti oleh beberapa anak lain yang juga memeluknya, sementara yang lainnya mengelilinya. "H-Heh? A-ada apa? Kenapa kalian menangis?" tanya Kyuubi kebingungan dengan situasinya sekarang.

"Kyuu-kaa-chan, hiks~"

Gadis yang memeluknya, mengeratkan pelukannya. Seperti jika dia sedikit saja melonggarkan pelukannya, Kyuubi akan menghilang. Tubuh anak-anak yang memeluknya bergetar menahan isakan. Kyuubi menenangkan dirinya sendiri lalu mengelus puncak kepala anak-anak yang memeluknya. "Ayolah, tidak perlu terlalu erat. Kaa-san sulit bergerak jika begini." ucap Kyuubi mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Beberapa anak melepaskan pelukannya, tapi gadis yang pertama memeluknya tetap memeluknya. Kyuubi tidak bisa protes dan memutuskan untuk menenangkannya dengan mengelus rambut hitam lurus garis itu. Selagi melakukan itu, Kyuubi mengangkat pandangannya pada Naruko yang berjalan mendekat. "Naruko, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyanya.

Naruko hendak menjawab tapi anak-anak memotongnya.

"Kyuu-kaa-chan, dimana Tou-chan?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada mata Kaa-chan?"

Terjadi beberapa pertanyaan, tapi intinya sama seperti dua pertanyaan itu. Kyuubi melihat Naruko dan anak-anak menunggu jawabannya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Kyuubi tersenyum tipis. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Naruto baik-baik saja. Dia sekarang istirahat di kamarnya. Tadi aku menemukannya tertidur di rumah Mina, jadi aku membawanya pulang dengan Kunai Teleportation. Sedangkan untuk mataku, tadi ada sedikit kecelakaan kecil. Tidak perlu khawatir." jelas Kyuubi panjang lebar di akhiri dengan kekehan kecil.

"Kyuu-kaa-chan, boleh kami menjenguk Tou-chan?" tanya seorang anak penuh harap. Kyuubi mengulas senyum kecilnya. "Biarkan Naruto istirahat dengan tenang dulu. Jika kalian menjenguknya, nanti kalian malah mengerjainya. Kaa-san tahu bagaimana sifat kalian, terutama yang laki-laki." ucap Kyuubi dengan seringai kecil pada anak-anak laki-laki yang hanya bisa terkekeh kecil sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kyuubi-chan, apa Naruto-kun baik-baik saja? Dia tidak terluka kan?" tanya Naruko masih terdengar agak khawatir. Terjadi jeda beberapa saat sebelum Kyuubi dengan senyum kecilnya menjawab. "Tenang saja. Hanya demam kecil, aku sudah menyuruhnya meminum obat sebelum menidurkannya kembali." terang Kyuubi.

"Tou-chan demam? Apa Tou-chan akan baik-baik saja Kyuu-kaa-chan?" tanya gadis yang memeluk Kyuubi dengan tatapan khawatir di wajah polos dan bola mata besarnya. Gadis kecil lain yang juga khawatir, juga ikut memandanginya. Kyuubi mendesah lemah. Padahal baru saja dia menenangkan mereka, mereka sudah khawatir lagi? Seberapa sensitif perasaan anak-anak ini sebenarnya?

Tapi tentu saja Kyuubi tidak akan menunjukkan keluhannya. Dia malah terkekeh kecil dan berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan kedua gadis itu lalu menangkup masing-masing pipi mereka dengan telapak tangannya.

 **'Pinch~'**

"Kalian ini benar-benar keras kepala ya?" tanya Kyuubi dengan senyum gemes. Gadis yang pipinya kena cubit meringis kecil dan berusaha melepaskannya dari genggaman Kyuubi. "Kwaa-chwan, hwentikwan~" ringis mereka entah karena geli atau sakit.

Puas melihat respon mereka, Kyuubi melepaskan pipi mereka lalu mengelus puncak kepala mereka dengan lembut. "Sudah kubilang tenang saja. Naruto itu kuat. Kalian ingat berapa kali Naruto berdiam diri saat kita menyuruhnya istirahat karena kebanyakan bekerja dan mendapat demam tinggi?" tanya Kyuubi. Kedua gadis yang ditanya itu menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Tidak pernah. Tou-chan selalu bekerja, tidak peduli berapa kalipun kita menyuruhnya istirahat." ucap mereka dengan polosnya.

Kyuubi tersenyum. "Tepat sekali! Karena itu tenanglah dan percaya padanya. Mungkin dia masih tertidur, tapi dia pasti tidak suka hanya tiduran diam seperti itu. Aku yakin saat dia bangun nanti, dia akan kembali menemani kita. Kalian mau kan, menunggunya?" tanya Kyuubi bukan hanya pada dua gadis di depannya, tapi pada semua orang disekelilingnya, keluarganya.

Mereka semua berpandang-pandangan satu sama lain sebelum mengangguk bersamaan. "Ha'i!" ucap mereka serempak. "Sebelum itu ayo kita selesaikan pekerjaan ini dulu. Tou-chan pasti terkejut dan kesal karena kita menyelesaikannya tanpa bantuannya." usul anak laki-laki sambil menunjuk pada peti-peti kayu yang harus dipindahkan kedalam kereta kuda. "Kau benar, aku penasaran bagaimana ekspresinya saat melihat kita selesai tanpa bantuannya. Hehe, pembalasan dendam dimulai~" setuju anak yang lainnya.

"Karena ini pembalasan dendam, bagaimana kalau kita menyiapkan jebakan untuk Tou-chan?" usul anak yang lain lagi dan langsung mendapat tatapan aneh dari salah satu Kaa-chan mereka. Anak itu berkeringat dingin karena merasa dirinya akan kena masalah karena mengungkit masalah itu di depan Kaa-san mereka. Naruko menepuk bahu anak yang memberikan usulan tadi dan tersenyum padanya. "Sekali-kali kurasa aku harus setuju dengan kalian, jadi apa rencana?" tanyanya dengan senyum antusias

Anak laki-laki yang setuju dengan opsi mengerjai Naruto tersenyum senang karena mendapat persetujuan dari ibu mereka. Mereka mulai melanjutkan tugas memindahkan muatan kedalam kereta sembari membahas rencana jahil mereka pada Naruto.

Kyuubi yang menyaksikan peristiwa lahirnya aliansi anak-ibu untuk mengerjai sang ayah itu hanya bisa terkekeh kecil. Berpikir apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Naruto saat dia bangun nanti. Dia merasa kasihan pada nasib Naruto nanti. Tapi disisi lain dia juga ingin berpartisipasi dalam rencana itu.

"Oh iya, Menma kemana?"

Kyuubi tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar Naruko bertanya seperti kebingungan. "Dia tidak bersama kalian tadi?" tanya Kyuubi. Naruko menoleh padanya. "Tadi dia masih ada disana, dan sekarang dia hilang. Takashi dan Tohru juga tidak ada. Apa kau ada berpapasan dengan mereka saat kesini tadi?" tanya Naruko.

Kyuubi menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak melihat mereka. ... tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan ..." Kyuubi segera menoleh pada pintu yang menuju jalanan dimana terlihat beberapa orang lewat melakukan aktivitas mereka. "Jangan bilang mereka pergi ke distrik kuning untuk mencari Naruto?" gumam Kyuubi.

Naruko ikut menoleh pada direksi Kyuubi dan menghela nafas lemah. "Anak-anak itu, ... maaf, Kyuubi-chan, aku akan mencari mereka dulu." ucap Naruko lalu melangkah menuju pintu yang membatasi taman belakang panti dengan jalanan.

 **'Greb'**

Langkah Naruko terhenti saat seorang menahan bahunya. Dia menoleh pada pelakunya dan melihat Kyuubi yang sudah berada disampingnya. "Biar aku yang mencari mereka. Kau tinggal lah disini menjaga anak-anak. Aku janji tidak akan lama." ucap Kyuubi sedikit tersenyum pada Naruko. "Tapi Kyuubi-chan, ..."

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan kembali sebelum kau menyadarinya."

 **'Blizt!'**

Baru saja Naruko ingin protes tidak ingin Kyuubi yang pergi karena merasa bahwa dia mungkin kelelahan setelah membawa Naruto kembali beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi Kyuubi lebih dulu memotongnya dan melemparkan kunai miliknya ke atap bangunan sebelah dan menghilang di detik berikutnya. "Justru karena dirimu yang selalu memaksakan diri lah aku tidak bisa untuk tidak khawatir, Kyuubi-chan." ucap Naruko menatap atap dimana sebelumnya Kyuubi berada.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Disisi lain, Menma, Tohru dan Takashi berlari melewati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menuju distrik kuning yang bisa dibilang lumayan jauh dari panti asuhan. Sedikit diluar perkiraan kecil mereka, terdapat beberapa orang dari Imperial Army yang sedang berpatroli.

Singkatnya, mereka tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan mereka di persimpangan jalan dan entah karena kebetulan atau apa, Imperial Army yang mereka temui adalah Imperial Army yang sering kali mereka kerjai dulu. Dan begitulah, tujuan mereka yang seharusnya menuju rumah Mina, beralih arah untuk kabur dari kejaran pasukan Imperial Army itu.

"K-Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?" tanya Takashi tanpa menghentikan larinya. Dia beserta Menma dan Tohru sedang berlarian di gang-gang sempit berharap dapat mengecoh Imperial Army itu untuk bisa kabur dari mereka. Yah, memang sih sedikit berhasil, karena Imperial Army yang aslinya berjumlah 5 orang kini tinggal dua orang yang bisa mengejar mereka, sisanya ketinggalan jauh.

"Jangan tanya padaku! Tanyakan pada Menma, dia yang menabrak penjaga gendut itu tadi." ucap Tohru sambil melirik kebelakang, pada Imperial Army yang masih keras kepala mengejar mereka. "Sial, mereka tidak menyerah! Ini salahmu, Menma!" teriak Tohru seraya berusaha mempertahankan kecepatan larinya agar tidak ketinggalan oleh kedua temannya.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak sengaja! Aku sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk dikejar-kejar hari ini." ungkap Menma sambil matanya memperhatikan area disekitarnya. "Daerah ini, rasanya aku kenal tempat ini." gumam Menma merasa familiar dengan pemandangan disekitarnya. "Ada apa, Menma? Kau punya ide?" tanya Takashi menyadari keseriusan Menma.

Menma tidak menjawab dan terus berlari lebih cepat, meninggalkan Takashi dan Tohru membuat mereka terkejut. "Hoy, Menma, tunggu! Kau terlalu ce—" teriakan Tohru terhenti saat Menma tiba-tiba berhenti saat dirinya sampai di persimpangan. "Kalian berdua cepatlah!" dia berbalik dan berteriak pada temannya.

Saat Takashi dan Tohru berhasil menyusulnya, Menma menghadap Imperial Army yang mengejar mereka lalu menjulurkan lidahnya memprovokasi. Melihat mereka termakan pancingannya, Menma melempar sebuah batu berukuran sedang pada tumpukan peti kayu yang terdapat dijalur Imperial Army.

 **'Break!'**

Lemparan Menma tepat menembus peti paling bawah yang kelihatannya sudah agak lapuk, dan tepat setelahnya, peti itu perlahan-lahan mulai hancur, membuat peti-peti yang berada di atasnya roboh dan menghalangi jalan.

Kedua Imperial Army itu selamat dari timpaan peti kayu yang hampir saja menimbun mereka berkat mereka berhenti tepat waktu. Imperial Army yang marah itu dengan cepat menyingkirkan peti yang menghalangi jalannya dan kembali mencoba mengejar anak-anak nakal itu.

Mereka sampai dipersimpangan dimana Menma berdiri tadi, tapi tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana. Mereka menoleh kemasing-masing simpangan dan menemukan jalan buntu yang dipenuhi oleh tong besi berkarat pada jalur kiri dan jalan menuju pasar di jalur kanan.

"Aniki, mereka pasti lari ke arah sana. Apakah perlu kita kejar lagi?" tanya Imperial Army 1. "Sekarang pasar sedang jam sibuknya, mereka pasti bisa kabur dengan mudah dengan cara berbaur dengan orang-orang disana. Kali ini kita menyerah dulu, mereka sudah kabur." ucap Imperial Army 2 dengan tenang.

"Aniki?" gumam Imperial Army 1 melihat tinju kawannya terkepal kuat. "Tapi sekali lagi ketemu, aku berjanji akan meremukkan kepala mereka. Terutama yang berambut hitam jabrik itu!" desis Imperial Army 2 dengan tatapan kebencian pekat.

Imperial Army 1 berjengit ngeri merasakan aura membunuh dari sahabatnya tersebut. "A-Aniki, bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum dulu. Aku tahu kedai anggur yang enak di dekat sini bagaimana?" tawarnya. Imperial Army 2 berjalan di jalur kanan menuju jalanan utama. "Kau yang bayar." ucap tegas. Imperial Army 1 bernafas lega dan mengikuti sahabatnya ke jalanan utama.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tong-tong besi yang berada di dalam gang jalur kiri bergerak-gerak. Kepala hitam keluar perlahan-lahan melihat keadaan di luar. Yakin kalau Imperial Army itu sudah jauh dan tidak mungkin kembali, Menma melompat keluar dari tong tempat persembunyian.

"Takashi, Tohru, sudah aman. Ayo kita pergi." ucap Menma menghadap pada dua tong yang di masuki oleh temannya yang lain. Mendengar ucapan Menma, mereka berdua keluar dari tong mereka dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Kita berhasil selamat entah bagaimana." ucap Tohru berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Beruntung mereka tidak berpikir untuk memeriksa tong ini. Jika tidak, berakhirlah kita." ucap Takashi sambil menendang pelan tong tempat persembunyian mereka tadi.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita segera pergi. Kita sudah melenceng dari tujuan awal kita tadi." ucap Menma berbalik dan berjalan. "Dan kau pikir salah siapa itu." ucap Takashi dan Tohru secara bersamaan membuat Menma memasang muka masam. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf! Puas?!" tanya Menma agak kesal.

 **'Tap!'**

Langkah trio itu terhenti saat mereka melihat seorang perempuan berambut biru yang mengenakan seragam jenderal khas kerajaan sedang berdiri di depan mereka.

Perempuan itu menghela nafas kecewa seraya memandang dingin pada mereka bertiga. "Kukira ada keributan apa di sini, ternyata cuma tikus kecil yang berulah. Padahal aku berharap dapat bertemu setidaknya dengan anggota dari Night Raid untuk menghilangkan kebosananku." ucap jenderal berambut biru itu yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Esdeath, The Sadistic Ice Queen.

Ketiga bocah yang dimaksud oleh Esdeath bergetar kuat hanya dengan berhadapan dengan orang paling menakutkan di kerajaan. "E-Esdeath?" ucap Tohru dengan ketakutan seraya melangkah mundur secara perlahan. Menma dan Takashi juga melakukan hal yang sama dan mencoba untuk kabur lewat jalur pelarian mereka tadi.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri karena sensasi dingin diudara. Mata mereka membulat saat menyadari beberapa hal. Sekarang masih siang di musim panas, tidak mungkin mereka merasa kedinginan. Dan juga, gang yang menjadi jalur pelarian mereka tadi, telah tertutupi oleh sebuah dinding es yang menjulang dan memancarkan hawa dingin menusuk.

 **'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap'**

Ekspresi horror terlihat jelas diwajah mereka saat melihat Esdeath berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya. "Aku belum membunuh seseorang selama beberapa hari ini. Jadi bersyukurlah, kalian akan menjadi korban pembuka untuk perburuan Night Raid nanti." ucap Esdeath menarik pedang dari sarungnya dan memegangnya dengan satu tangan di samping tubuh.

Langkah demi langkah membuat jarak mereka semakin menipis. Ketiga anak itu bergetar sangat kuat dan keringat dingin membanjiri wajah mereka. Menma yang berdiri paling depan menutup matanya dan berharap seseorang datang menyelamatkan mereka. "Nii-chan!"

 **'Stab!'**

Sebuah kunai menancap di lantai di depan Esdeath, membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Esdeath mengangkat kepalanya kearah datangnya kunai itu dan melihat seorang yang mengenakan mantel coklat dan topeng rubah berwarna putih berdiri di atas atap sambil memandang balik padanya.

"Jadi kau Kitsune? Pencuri yang dirumorkan itu?"

Sosok Kitsune tidak menjawab dan menoleh pada ketiga anak-anak yang tercengang kaget. Dia mengisyaratkan kepada mereka untuk segera pergi. Mereka paham dengan isyarat yang diberikan Kitsune, tapi mereka tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Satu-satunya jalan keluar sekarang adalah melewati Esdeath yang berada tepat di depan mereka.

Esdeath juga mengerti dengan kode Kitsune dan alasan kenapa anak-anak itu memandang padanya dengan tatapan berisi keraguan dan takut. Esdeath memasang senyum kecil lalu memiringkan badannya, memberikan akses untuk anak-anak itu untuk lewat. "Pergilah! Hal yang kucari sudah kutemukan, aku tidak punya niat lagi untuk membunuh kalian." ucap Esdeath dengan santainya seraya menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding dan melipat lengannya didepan dada.

Kitsune mengangguk pada anak-anak yang memandangnya sedikit ragu dan mengisyaratkan agar mereka segera pergi. Mereka mengangguk mengerti dan berlari kecil menuju jalan keluar mereka.

Senyum diwajah Esdeath mengembang saat Menma yang berada di urutan paling belakang diantara teman-temannya melewatinya. Tangannya kanannya dengan cepat terulur dan menangkap kerah belakang Menma membuat pemiliknya tersentak kaget dan menoleh padanya dengan wajah horror.

"Menma!" Tohru dan Takashi berteriak khawatir.

Esdeath dengan wajah yang dingin sambil tangannya yang lain berada di gagang rapiernya. "Kau tunggu sebentar, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada—"

 **'Sring!'**

Ucapan Esdeath terhenti tepat saat sebuah ujung tajam Kunai berada didepan tenggorokannya. Esdeath melirik pada Kitsune yang berada disampingnya sambil menodongkan kunainya dengan ekspresi yang tidak ketahui karena topeng yang dikenakannya. "Awalnya aku ragu apakah kau adalah yang asli karena aku sama sekali belum melihat kemampuanmu, tapi sepertinya sekarang buktinya sudah cukup." ucap Esdeath tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari topeng yang dikenakan Kitsune. Dia melepaskan pegangannya dari kerah Menma lalu memberikan sedikit dorongan di punggungnya agar dia segera pergi. "Jangan khawatir, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa dia adalah yang asli. Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Lain kali, berusahalah agar tidak bertemu denganku lagi, tikus kecil." ucap Esdeath.

Menma, Takashi dan Tohru tidak perlu diberitahu untuk kedua kalinya, mereka langsung berlari meninggalkan area itu kedalam kerumunan manusia. Mereka tidak perlu khawatir pada Naruto, mereka yakin dia pasti dapat kembali tanpa terluka. Mereka percaya.

Karena anak-anak yang dia selamatkan sudah pergi, Kitsune tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menodongkan kunainya pada wanita berambut biru itu. Dia menurunkan kunainya dan menyimpannya kedalam jubah tebalnya yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak punya urusan lagi di tempat ini, Kitsune melangkah melewati Esdeath.

 **'Frost!'**

Dari ketiadaan, sebuah dinding es biru tercipta di depannya, menutup jalur keluarnya. Kitsune menghela nafasnya lalu menoleh pada Esdeath seakan meminta penjelasan atas tindakannya. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja." ucap Esdeath mengerti arti tatapan Kitsune.

Tidak peduli dengan itu, Kitsune mengadahkan kepalanya memandang ke atas atap lalu melempar kunainya.

 **'Frost!' 'Stab!'**

Langit biru tidak lagi bisa dilihat. Digantikan oleh permukaan es yang menutupi seluruh jalur menuju atap. Kunai yang dilempar Kitsune menancap dipermukaan atau lebih tepatnya atap es yang baru saja muncul. Dengan ini semua jalur keluar sudah tertutup oleh es.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu kabur saat ini. Ada beberapa hal ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." ucap Esdeath dengan nada serius.

Kitsune menyerah untuk menghindar dari Esdeath. Dia menghela nafas berat dan melirik pada Esdeath. **"Apa yang kau inginkan?"** tanya Kitsune dengan suara berat karena efek khusus dari topengnya.

"Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu, tapi untuk pertama-tama, katakan semua yang kau tahu tentangku!" minta Esdeath. Di dalam topeng itu, Kitsune atau yang lebih tepatnya adalah Kyuubi menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan permintaan dari jenderal terkuat diseluruh Ibukota di depannya ini. 'Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan wanita ini? Rasa narsis?' pikir Kyuubi.

Merasa Esdeath terus memandanginya, menunggu jawaban, Kitsune merasa tidak nyaman berlama-lama disini. Dia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini, jauh dari wanita aneh yang bernama Esdeath.

 **"Kau adalah Esdeath, 28 tahun. Kau berasal dari Tribas, daratan Es timur, area yang terkenal dengan perburuan Danger Beastnya. Kau dibawa ke Ibukota saat berumur 8 tahun setelah seluruh sukumu dibunuh. Menjadi Jenderal saat baru berumur 16 tahun. Kau sekarang adalah Jenderal terkuat diseluruh Ibukota dengan Tengu Pengendali Es, Majin Kengen (Demon God Manifestation) : Demon Extract. Pencapaianmu sudah terlalu banyak jika harus di hitung sejak pertama kali kau menjabat sebagai Jenderal 12 tahun yang lalu, aku malas menyebutnya. Dan juga, kau seorang Sadist."** jelas Kitsune panjang lebar.

Kyuubi menghela nafas lelah lalu menoleh untuk melihat respon Esdeath pada jawabannya. Esdeath masih menatapnya dengan serius, dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. **"Ada apa lagi? Kau ingin aku menjelaskannya lebih panjang lagi?"** tanyanya.

"Katakan semua yang ketahui tentangku 20 tahun yang lalu!" pinta Esdeath lagi. Kyuubi lagi-lagi dibuat kebingungan dengan maksud sebenarnya Esdeath. Tapi dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menetap disini lebih lama lagi, jadi dia langsung menjawab hal yang ada dipikirannya.

 **"Kau adalah anak dari kepala suku. Sejak kecil kau di didik menjadi pemburu Danger Beast oleh para pemburu handal di sukumu. Sisanya adalah misteri, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang masa lalumu saat kau berumur 8 tahun kebawah di Ibukota ini termasuk Jenderal Buduo yang membawamu juga tidak mengetahui masa lalumu."** ucap Kyuubi tanpa pemikiran panjang.

Seketika ruangan tertutup itu di isi oleh hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Sensor bahaya Kyuubi dengan cepat menangkap aura tidak mengenakkan ini dan refleks melompat menjauh dari Esdeath. Kyuubi mengambil satu lagi kunai dari balik jubahnya dan memasang kuda-kuda siaganya.

"Jadi itu jawabanmu. Kalau begitu sayang sekali. Karena itu artinya kau adalah yang palsu." gumaman bernada rendah Esdeath menggema dalam ruangan tertutup itu.

 **'TRANK!'**

Kyuubi tidak diberi kesempatan untuk memikirkan arti perkataan Esdeath tentang dirinya adalah yang palsu, karena dalam sekejap setelah mengatakan itu, wanita berambut biru itu telah melesat padanya sambil menghunuskan rapiernya. Dia tidak sempat untuk benar-benar menangkis tusukan rapier yang menuju wajahnya dengan kunai, tudung dan topengnya sedikit rusak berkat tergores oleh bilah tajam itu.

Esdeath menarik kembali rapiernya lalu menendang samping kaki Kyuubi membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan, dan dilanjutkan dengan menghunuskan rapiernya sekali lagi. Saat kehilangan keseimbangan, Kyuubi segera melakukan salto kebelakang sehingga rapier tajam itu menusuk permukaan tanah.

Kyuubi dengan posisi berlutut berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Esdeath, hanya untuk dikejutkan oleh tombak-tombak yang terbuat dari es mengambang disekitar Esdeath. "Kutanya padamu, dimana yang asli?" tanya Esdeath dengan ekspresi marah yang sangat jarang terlihat di wajahnya sejak dia menjadi seorang Jenderal di usia muda.

 **"Apa maksudmu yang asli? Dan apa yang kau incar darinya, Esdeath!?"** meskipun terdesak, Kyuubi tidak bisa langsung menyerah. Dia perlu mengetahui beberapa hal. Bagaimana wanita di depannya ini bisa tahu bahwa dia bukan Kitsune yang asli? Apakah itu artinya dia mengenal siapa sebenarnya Kitsune? Tapi jika begitu, apa yang dia incar dari Kitsune yang asli, Naruto?

"Sebuah balas dendam! Dan kau, akan memberitahuku dimana dia, entah dengan cara halus atau kasar sekalipun!" ucap Esdeath dengan nada yang meninggi dan tombak-tombak disekitarnya langsung melesat menuju Kyuubi.

Kyuubi melihat tombak yang melesat menujunya, tapi dia bukannya menghindar, malah mengulurkan telapak tangannya kedepan dan ...

 **'Shuush~' 'Crashh~!'**

Tepat saat tombak-tombak itu hampir mengenai Kyuubi, semua berhenti diudara. Dan pada detik berikutnya, semua tombak itu pecah menjadi serpihan. Tangan Kyuubi yang di ulurkan tadi, langsung jatuh untuk menopang tubuhnya yang kehilangan banyak tenaga. Dengan nafas yang memburu, Kyuubi sedikit demi sedikit mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan melihat ekspresi Esdeath yang berubah drastis.

"Mata itu?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Kenapa mata itu ada padamu?" tanya Esdeath dengan nada bicara yang entah bagaimana, terdapat unsur ketakutan didalamnya.

Kyuubi baru sadar, dia menggunakan kekuatan Naruto. Lubang mata kiri pada topengnya juga mengeluarkan kobaran api ungu kehitaman. Kyuubi segera menutup mata kirinya dan apinya seketika padam. Kyuubi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Esdeath dan perlahan berdiri dengan sedikit tertatih.

Tidak mendapat respon dari lawannya, Esdeath menodongkan rapiernya pada Kyuubi. "Jawab pertanyaanku, apa yang terjadi padanya?! Dimana dia sekarang?!" desak Esdeath dengan nada semakin meninggi dan di ikuti dengan suhu yang semakin menurun dan tombak es yang tercipta disegela penjuru arah mengelilingi Kyuubi.

Harus Kyuubi akui, ini situasi yang sangat sulit bahkan baginya. Salah sedikit langkah saja dalam situasi ini, dia tidak akan kembali pada Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Kesabaran Esdeath semakin menipis seiring detik yang berjalan. Dalam sekejap mata, dia menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan muncul didepan Kyuubi. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Esdeath langsung mencengkeram leher Kyuubi dan melemparnya menabrak dinding. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, Esdeath tidak memberikan jeda dan dengan cepat menghunuskan rapiernya hingga menembus bahu kanan Kyuubi. "Arrggg!" jerit Kyuubi kesakitan.

"Sudah kubilang jawab pertanyaanku. Makhluk rendahan peniru sepertimu tidak punya hak untuk menentang perintahku. Cepat katakan dimana dia berada atau nyawamu melayang saat ini juga." perintah Esdeath sekali lagi dengan nada rendah beracun.

Dibalik topengnya, Kyuubi meringis kesakitan dan merasa kesal atas kondisinya saat ini. Jika saja dia tidak menggunakan kekuatan Naruto tadi, mungkin masih tersisa sedikit tenaga baginya untuk melakukan perlawanan. Kekuatan itu bukan miliknya, jadi wajar saja saat menggunakannya akan memakan banyak energi, tapi Kyuubi tidak memperhitungkan akan sebanyak itu.

Mata Esdeath memicing tajam mendapat respon diam dari Kyuubi. "Tidak akan menjawab ya." gumamnya sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya, partikel es terkumpul disana dan tercipta sebuah belati biru yang terbuat dari es. "Sayang sekali, kalau begitu matilah, peniru!" ucap Esdeath.

Kyuubi hanya bisa menutup mata pada saat itu, dalam pikirannya semuanya sudah berakhir. 'Inikah akhirnya?' pikirnya sambil mengingat masa-masa kehidupannya bersama Naruto dan semuanya.

Tapi tepat saat Esdeath hampir menusukkan belatinya, -

 **'BLAARRR!'**

"Hallo, Minna-san. Aku Leone, seorang Night Raid!"

"Itu Night Raid!"

"Semuanya kejar dia!"

Keributan diluar menghentikan pergerakan Esdeath. Dia melirik pada dinding yang membatasinya dengan dunia luar dimana sedang terjadi keributan dengan tatapan datar. "Night Raid? Tsk, mereka berulah di waktu yang tidak tepat." gumamnya kesal dan menurunkan tangan kirinya. Dia kemudian mencabut rapiernya dari tubuh Kyuubi, membuat tubuh lemah Kyuubi terbaring telungkup di tanah dengan darah yang mengalir dari bahunya dan menggenang membuat kolam merah kecil.

Esdeath menyarungkan rapiernya dan melirik pada Kyuubi. "Anggaplah ini hari keberuntunganmu. Karena bagaimanapun inginnya aku menyelesaikan urusanku, pekerjaan ini harus diutamakan. Dan juga aku punya tugas penting bagimu. Beritahu dia bahwa aku akan menunggunya. Seminggu lagi di Death Forest, pastikan dia mendapatkan pesanku. Karena jika tidak, aku berjanji ketiga anak-anak yang kau selamatkan tadi akan merasakan neraka dunia." ucap Esdeath sambil berjalan menjauh. Dinding Es yang mengisolasi mereka dari dunia luar hancur saat dia menyentuhnya. Esdeath segera berlari menuju pusat keributan.

Sementara itu, Kyuubi tetap terbaring ditanah dengan kesadaran yang perlahan menghilang. Sebelum semuanya menggelap, dia melihat bayang-bayang seorang yang mengenakan mantel coklat berjalan mendekatinya. "Kitsune-san, kau baik-baik saja? Tentu saja tidak ya. Ayolah apa yang harus kulakukan, seharusnya aku saja yang menjadi umpan dan biarkan Leone-san yang yang mengurus hal ini." Kyuubi tidak mengerti apa yang diracaukannya, lagipula dia sudah tidak bisa lagi berpikir.

"Pertama-tama, lukamu harus diobati. Aku akan membawamu ketempat aman terlebih dulu." sudah tidak ada yang bisa Kyuubi dengar, kegelapan sudah melahapnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Flashback ...**

Leone dan Tatsumi sedang berjalan-jalan sekaligus mengumpulkan informasi di daerah pasar di distrik kuning. Sebuah kebetulan, dari kejauhan mereka wanita berambut biru panjang yang familiar bagi Leone. "Esdeath? Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" gumam Leone seraya menyamarkan dirinya dikerumunan manusia sambil mengikuti Esdeath dengan hati-hati. Tatsumi yang baru pertama kali ini mendengar nama yang keluar dari mulut Leone tentu saja bingung. "Leone-san, sebenarnya siapa yang sedang kita ikuti sekarang ini? Kau terlihat sangat tegang, apa dia musuh yang kuat?" tanyanya.

"Dia adalah musuh yang terburuk bagi kita. Dia terkenal sebagai jenderal terkuat diseluruh kerajaan. Dengan diri kita yang sekarang, dia dapat menghancurkan kita dalam beberapa detik layaknya serangga." jawab Leone. Dia melihat Esdeath berhenti disebuah gang dan terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Leone menoleh pada Tatsumi dan memberi kode agar mereka mencari tempat yang tinggi dan aman untuk melihat yang dilakukan Esdeath.

Tatsumi menunjuk pada sebuah menara jam yang terlihat sebagai spot mengintai yang bagus. Leone tersenyum kecil dan berlari menuju menara yang di tunjuk Tatsumi di ikuti oleh juniornya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Tatsumi dan Leone sudah sampai di atas menara dan dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di gang yang dimasuki Esdeath. Mereka melihat dia berbicara dengan tiga anak kecil, dan saat dia mulai melangkah kedepan, sosok yang familiar bagi mereka muncul entah darimana. Sosok bermantel coklat dan mengenakan topeng rubah berwarna polos, itu sosok Kitsune.

Semua berlalu dengan cepat, ketiga anak itu melarikan diri, dan sebuah dinding es tercipta menutup segala akses untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

"Apa mereka sedang bertarung?" gumam Tatsumi sambil tetap memperhatikan dinding es di gang itu. Leone mengaktifkan kekuatannya yang memiliki efek khusus untuk memperkuat kelima indera. Mata kuning Leone memerah dan pupilnya mengecil saat dia memicingkan pandangannya. Dalam pengeliahatannya, segala sesuatu disekitarnya menjadi putih dan abu-abu, kecuali untuk manusia yang menjadi terlihat berwarna merah dengan aura kuning. Bahkan dalam pandangannya, dia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam dinding es, walaupun sedikit kabur oleh kabut abu-abu. Didalam sana, terlihat dua sosok yang sedang beradu senjata.

Tatsumi menoleh pada Leone menunggu jawaban yang di dapatnya dari pengelihatan hewannya. Leone menutup matanya dan matanya kembali menjadi seperti semula. "Tidak salah lagi, mereka sedang bertarung." ucap Leone. Tatsumi kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada dinding es di bawah sana. "Jika Esdeath memang seperti yang kau bilang tadi, aku khawatir apakah Kitsune-san bisa bertahan melawannya." ucap Tatsumi jujur. "Aku ragu. Terakhir aku melihat kalau Kitsune berhasil dipojokkan. Bahkan ini baru beberapa menit setelah dinding ini tercipta." ucap Leone.

 **'CRASHH!'** "Argggg!"

Leone tiba-tiba berdiri saat telinganya berdengung karena mendengar suara tusukan dan teriakan samar dari dalam dinding es. Melihat ekspresi tegang Leone, Tatsumi bertanya. "Apa yang terjadi, Leone-san?"

Pandangan Leone jatuh pada Tatsumi. "Tatsumi, dulu aku pernah mengajarkan padamu untuk tidak memperdulikan orang lain, bukan? Sekarang ini Kitsune sedang berada diambang kematiannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Leone dengan ekspresi serius.

Melihat keseriusan Leone dalam situasi ini, Tatsumi tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menjawab. "Aku ingin menyelamatkannya." jawabnya dengan yakin. "Kenapa kau ingin menyelamatkannya?" tanya Leone balik. "Aku tidak punya alasan dalam situasi seperti ini. Aku ingin melakukannya, karena memang itu yang harus dilakukan." jawab Tatsumi penuh keteguhan pada keputusannya.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Leone. "Jawaban yang bagus. Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat semua perhatian tertuju padaku. Dan kau pergilah kesana, jemput Kitsune saat Esdeath keluar dari sana." perintah Leone seraya menendang punggung Tatsumi hingga terjatuh dari menara jam.

Seharusnya Tatsumi panik, tapi sekarang ini dia tidak merasakannya. Dia dengan tenang mengulurkan tangannya menangkap bilah besi jemuran dan berayun dari sana ketempat yang lebih rendah satu persatu.

Melihat Tatsumi sudah sampai di bawah, Leone berbalik menghadap lonceng menara jam dan mengepalkan tinjunya berubah menjadi cakar singa. "Saatnya membuat keributan." ucapnya sambil mengadah manatap pada tempat bergantungnya lonceng besar itu. Leone melompat dan menghunuskan tinjunya hingga menghancurkan penyangga kayu yang menahan lonceng itu. Lonceng itu spontan saja jatuh dan menghancurkan bagian besar dalam menara.

 **'BLAAARRR!'**

Dan langsung dalam detik itu juga, seluruh pasang mata yang berada di bawah sana menatap padanya. Leone tersenyum puas dan berdiri di ujung menara dengan pose santai. "Hallo, Minna-san. Namaku Leone, seorang Night Raid!" tegas Leone dengan suara lantang sehingga dapat didengar oleh semua orang di bawah sana. Hampir seluruh Imperial Army yang kebetulan berada disana segera menuju menara tempat Leone berada sementara sisanya meminta bala bantuan. Teriakan-teriakan dari para Imperial Army dan para warga yang ketakutan terdengar sedikit samar.

Leone tersenyum kecil dan berbalik menunjukkan punggungnya pada orang-orang. "Sisanya kuserahkan padamu, Tatsumi." gumam Leone lalu mulai melompat ke atap bangunan yang lain dan berlari ringan di atas atap lalu melompat ke bangunan yang lain. Leone bisa saja berlari dengan kecepatan penuhnya dan dapat dipastikan tidak akan ada yang bisa melihatnya di detik berikutnya, tapi dia ingat tugasnya sekarang yang sebagai umpan. Dia hanya perlu mengulur waktu sehingga Tatsumi dapat mengambil Kitsune dengan aman.

 **'Syuut!' 'Dhuar!'**

Leone merasakan sesuatu yang meluncur padanya dari belakang, dan dengan perhitungan yang tepat, Leone berhasil melompat menghindar saat hal itu hampir saja mengenainya. Leone berhenti berlari dan memutar tubuhnya melihat tempat sebelumnya dia melompat telah hancur. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya sekarang melainkan seorang wanita berpakaian seragam militer berwarna putih berambut biru yang berdiri di atap bangunan yang sama dengannya.

"Betapa beruntungnya aku. Bertemu dengan mangsa pertamaku dihari yang cerah ini. Tidakkah kau pikir begitu, Night Raid-san?" tanya Esdeath dengan senyum sombong di wajahnya. Leone mendengus mendengar kalimat itu. "Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak terlalu peduli dengan cuaca hari ini. Bagiku semuanya sama saja. Dan juga, aku bukan mangsa, aku predator." balas Leone seraya memasang posisi bertarungnya.

Ekspresi Esdeath menjadi serius dengan tatapannya yang menjadi setajam silet. "Predator kau bilang? Seharusnya hewan pengerat sepertimu sadar akan posisimu saat berhadapan denganku. Kau pikir bisa melawanku dan bertahan hidup? Heh, aku ingin lihat kau mencoba." ucap Esdeath sambil menarik rapiernya.

Keringat dingin turun dari pelipis Leone. Dia akan jujur, ... "Ini situasi yang saaaangat buruk."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile ...**

Sementara itu di sisi Menma dan kawan-kawan, mereka memutuskan kembali ke panti asuhan. Mereka kembali melalui pintu belakang dan langsung bertemu dengan Naruko yang memasang ekspresi khawatir. "Menma!" panggil Naruko seraya berlari kecil menuju Menma dengan tatapan khawatir. Menma dan kawan-kawan pulang sambil berlari dengan nafas yang berantakan pertanda bahwa mereka berlari sekuat tenaga mereka. Mereka hanya akan melakukan itu ketika bertemu dengan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya. "Menma, apa yang terjadi? Mana Kyuubi-chan?" tanya Naruko.

Menma berusaha mengatur pernafasannya, tapi saat mendengar nama Kyuubi yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya, dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap kakaknya. "Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu Kyuu-nee? Apa yang terjadi pada Nii-chan?" tanya Menma balik. Perasaannya menjadi campur aduk.

"Heh? Naruto-kun sedang tidur di kamarnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Menma? Jawab aku. Dimana Kyuubi-chan?" tanya Naruko, perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Melihat Menma dan kedua temannya yang menegang, menguatkan perasaan buruk Naruko.

"Naru-Kaa-chan! Jubah dan topeng Tou-chan ..." Naruko menolehkan kepalanya pada seorang anak perempuan yang datang dengan wajah panik. "... menghilang. Padahal Tou-chan masih tertidur di kamarnya." jelas anak perempuan itu.

Mendengar penjelasan anak itu, seluruh manusia yang berada disana langsung mengambil kesimpulan yang selaras. 'Jika bukan Naruto yang menggunakannya, maka HANYA Kyuubi yang mungkin. Dan jika Kyuubi sampai menggunakannya, tidak salah lagi, situasi benar-benar memaksanya.' pikir mereka.

 **'Greb!'**

Naruko menggenggam kedua bahu Menma. Dia kembali menatap trio didepannya dengan serius. "Katakan Menma, siapa yang di lawannya!" tanya Naruko tanpa sadar meningkatkan suaranya. Mereka ragu-ragu menjawab, dan dengan suara bergetar sebuah nama terucap. "E-Es-death. Esdeath!" ucap Menma.

"Naru-Kaa-chan!"

Sudah terlambat bagi anak-anak itu memanggil Naruko. Segera setelah mendengar nama orang yang di lawan Kyuubi dari mulut Menma, ekspresi penuh ketakutan terpasang di wajahnya. Dia mendorong Menma kesamping dan mulai berlari secepat yang dia bisa hingga batasnya.

Naruko ketakutan, sangat ketakutan. Ini yang pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama dia tidak merasakan takut seperti ini. Sebelum Naruto dan Kyuubi muncul dikehidupannya, yang dia dan Menma rasakan hanya kepahitan dunia ini. Rasa susahnya bertahan hidup di hutan rimba yang bernama Ibukota. Dia baru-baru saja mendapat orang-orang berharga yang sangat dia sayangi. Dia mencintai Naruto dan Kyuubi, seperti dia mencintai keluarga baru mereka dengan seluruh hidupnya. Dia tahu dia tidak sebanding dengan mereka, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa berdiam diri membiarkan salah satu dari mereka terluka. Kyuubi, perempuan yang dia anggap sebagai kakaknya, rivalnya, teladannya, orang yang dicintainya, sedang berada dalam bahaya. Naruko akan melakukan semua yang dia bisa untuk menyelamatkannya. Meskipun nyawa taruhannya.

Setelah kepergian ibu mereka, Menma terduduk tak percaya dengan yang baru saja dia lakukan. Dia meninggalkan Ibu mereka Kyuubi bersama perempuan paling mengerikan dalam sejarah. Betapa tidak bergunanya. Menma tau Kitsune memang menyuruh mereka untuk meninggalkannya, tapi mereka melakukannya karena mereka berpikir yang menjadi Kitsune waktu itu adalah Naruto. Jika saja Naruto yang menjadi Kitsune, dia yakin melawan Esdeath bukanlah hal yang mustahil baginya, karena dia telah melihat sehebat apa kekuatan Naruto. Tapi lain cerita jika Kyuubi yang berada disana. Kyuubi hanya Manusia biasa sepertinya, walau dia bisa meniru beberapa teknik Naruto, tapi tidak mengubah fakta bahwa dia lemah jika di bandingkan Esdeath. Naruko pergi menyusul Kyuubi, tapi sekarang Naruto sedang tidur, tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Jika seperti ..., sama saja secara tidak langsung dia membuat kedua kakaknya berada dalam bahaya, atau lebih buruk lagi, ke kematian mereka.

"A-Aku ... A ..apa yang baru saja kulakukan?" gumam Menma seraya berdiri linglung. "Menma, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Takashi khawatir melihat Menma dari belakang. Tohru mendekat dan menyentuh bahu Menma, dan dia merasakan getaran kejut sesaat dari telapak tangannya.

"Aku akan menyusul mereka."

Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Menma itu sukses membuat semua anak disana terdiam. "Menma, apa yang kau bicarakan? Jika kau pergi kesana, kau juga akan berada dalam bahaya. Kau hanya akan menjadi beban." ucap Takashi.

Tubuh Menma menegang, dalam sepersekian detik dia menggenggam tangan Tohru yang berada di bahunya lalu melemparnya kedepan. Dia langsung berbalik dan berusaha berlari mengejar Naruko yang sudah lama menghilang. Takashi bertindak cepat dan memblok jalan keluar Menma dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia menangkap tubuh Menma saat dia berusaha melewatinya.

"Takashi, lepaskan aku! Aku harus menyusul mereka! Hanya aku yang bisa sekarang ini!" Tapi Takashi seakan menulikan pendengarannya dan berusaha mengunci pergerakan Menma. Anak laki-laki yang lain segera membantu untuk menghentikan Menma, bahkan Tohru yang terbaring langsung bangun dan ikut membantu. "Kalian semua, lepaskan aku!" teriak Menma dengan mata birunya yang memancarkan kilatan kuning sesaat.

 **'ZRASH!'**

Semua anak yang memegangi tubuh Menma seketik terlempar saat aliran listrik kuat tiba-tiba menyengat tubuh mereka. Anak-anak perempuan yang melihat kejadian itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tapi mereka yakin dengan satu hal, sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi pada Menma. Hampir semua yang melihat hal barusan, tidak berani mengambil tindakan saat Menma mulai berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar. Hampir semua ...

"Menma-nii-chan! Hentikan ini! Kau menyakiti Takashi-nii-chan dan yang lainnya!" ... satu-satunya anak yang berani bertindak diantara mereka semua, justru adalah anak yang terlihat sebagai anak yang paling muda dan sangat kecil jika dibandingkan Menma dan yang lainnya. Dengan tubuh kecilnya, dia merentangkan tangannya, memblokir akses keluar Menma, dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar, tapi dengan tekat kuat di tatapan mata bulat polosnya. "Menma-nii-chan, aku tahu kau ingin menyelamatkan Kaa-chan, tapi kumohon, apa kau yakin ini yang di inginkan Kaa-chan. Kyuu-kaa-chan menyelamatkan Nii-chan karena dia tidak ingin kalian terluka. Apa Nii-chan ingin menyia-nyiakan usaha Kyuu-kaa-chan yang menyelamatkanmu?!" tanyanya dengan tegas.

Menma terdiam sebentar, tadi tak berselang lama, bahunya kembali bergetar. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Ini semua salahku! Karena itulah aku ingin balas menyelamatkan mereka! Hanya aku –..."

"MENMA-NII-NO-BAKAA!"

Ucapan Menma dipotong oleh teriakan gadis kecil itu. Bukan hanya Menma, tapi seluruh anak disana bungkam saat gadis kecil itu perlahan-lahan menurunkan tangannya, dan aliran air mata jatuh menuruni pipi putih saljunya dan menetes ketanah berdebu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dengan bahunya yang bergetar hebat menahan isakan. "Koyuki ..." gumam beberapa anak disana dengan khawatir.

"Apa kau pikir hanya kau yang ingin menyelamatkan mereka?! Aku juga, tidak, kita semua ingin menyelamatkannya! Tapi sadarlah Menma-nii-chan! Amarahmu tidak akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Lihatlah yang telah kau lakukan, kau menyakiti Takashi-nii-chan, Tohru-nii-chan, Masaki-nii-chan dan yang lainnya. Apa benar-benar ini yang kau inginkan, Baka-nii-chan!" teriak anak yang dikenal bernama Koyuki dengan wajah yang sudah benar-benar basah oleh air matanya sendiri.

Menma menolehkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya dan melihat anak-anak laki-laki sedang dibantu untuk bangun oleh anak perempuan. Mengingat kembali, dialah yang membuat mereka terlempar hingga seperti ini. Menma menatap telapak tangannya sendiri dengan pandangan tak percaya. Lagi-lagi, dia membuat kesalahan. Otot kakinya menyerah untuk menopang tubuhnya, membuat pemiliknya jatuh berlutut dengan perasaan bersalah. "Maaf, ini semua salahku." gumamnya pelan.

Koyuki tidak kuat lagi, dia segera berlari menuju Menma dan menubruknya lalu membenamkan kepalanya di dada kakaknya itu. Dia menangis. "Baka! Ini bukan salahmu, juga bukan salah orang lain. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Karena itu kembalilah menjadi Menma-nii-chan yang biasanya. Percayalah pada Kaa-chan. Dan juga, Tou-chan pasti tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja, saat dia terbangun nanti, dia pasti akan langsung bertindak." ucap Koyuki sedikit terisak.

Menma balas memeluk Koyuki dan membisikkan kata 'maaf' dan 'terima kasih' berkali-kali. Takashi, Tohru dan yang lainnya yang melihat scene itu tersenyum kecil. Tidak pernah mereka sangka, yang menghentikan Menma adalah seseorang yang mereka anggap paling kecil diantara mereka. Seseorang yang paling rapuh diantara mereka.

Didalam pelukan hangat itu, Koyuki tersenyum bahagia dan tertidur dengan tenang karena kakaknya sudah kembali seperti biasanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tidak jauh dari gedung belakang panti asuhan itu, seseorang mengawasi seluruh kejadian itu dari balik bayangan gang gelap. Senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya seraya dia berbalik. "Kupikir aku harus turun tangan, tapi siapa sangka amukan Menma dapat dihentikan oleh anak kecil. Ternyata benar, ikatan yang kalian miliki, mengikat dengan sangat kuat, lebih kuat dari rantai manapun." ucapnya entah pada siapa. Sebuah portal keabu-abuan muncul didepannya. Tapi sebelum melangkah, dia sekali lagi menoleh kebelakang. "Naruto, kedepannya, semuanya akan jadi lebih berat bagimu dan orang-orang disekitarmu. Jadi cobalah untuk tidak mati hingga saatnya tiba, wahai sang utusan dari 3 dunia." ucap orang itu lalu menghilang kedalam portal itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **...:::To Be Continued:::...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ryuukira Sekai. Log Out ^_^**


End file.
